Death's Reason
by Pey119
Summary: Hades had warned him that some deaths shouldn't be stopped but he hadn't listened. When he chose to save Leo Valdez's life, the end of the world began. Through the help of Kronos after so undeniably earning it, Nico must go back in time to fix his mistake, to let Leo Valdez die so all of them can live. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hades had warned him that some deaths shouldn't be stopped but he hadn't listened. At the time, Nico had had too much hope, too much confidence, too many heroic thoughts. When he chose to save Leo Valdez's life, the end of the world began.**

**Through the help of Kronos after so undeniably earning it, Nico must go back in time to fix his mistake, to let Leo Valdez die so all of them can live.**

**But Kronos has his own plans and his own game, and Nico finds himself waking up to Bianca's face in the cold snow of Maine.**

**(or wherein Nico tries to keep Leo from dying during the final battle against Gaea and ends up fucking up the entire timeline and causes the end of the world so he has to go back in time fix it)**

**(lots of gore, pretty dark, this is your warning)**

* * *

Nico di Angelo gasped back into life with a fluttering heart rate and a flurry of fear. Every cell screamed at him to jump up and fight, to _kill kill kill_, to make up for whatever time he lost when he so idiotically fell into the temptation of sleep.

But he couldn't. Not when Bianca di Angelo's dark eyes were above him. And only when he saw them did all the memories come roaring back.

_"One demigod against all mortals to decide the world's fate. I'll promise it on the Styx, son of Hades. If you win, my son will send you back for one last chance." Gaea's eyes were wide open. The blood of his friends already stained her skin. Her smile was made of all their bodies. "Give me a show, young hero. You were always my favorite."_

_"Nico di Angelo, you dare ask my help?" Old Kronos's voice rang through the old chasm of Tartarus. He never was put back together, but his mother's awakening reawakened his consciousness. "If you go back, you will lose the world to me."_

_"Better to you than to Gaea."_

"Nico, are you okay?" Bianca was eleven or twelve again, with her dark hair falling down her back and her green hat flopping on top of her head. She was above him, and passed her head he could see a dark sky rumbling with an oncoming storm. It smelled like snow. "You passed out. Please tell me you're okay."

It had worked. Holy fucking shit, it had worked. Either that or he had finally fallen to his hallucinations.

Nico blinked a few times, took in the state his body was in. He could feel every last injury he had gotten down there, the burns and bites and missing organs. The pain was still there, which meant he was still alive. He was alive and fucking breathing and he could smell fucking snow. It had worked.

"Bianca..." he reached up and touched her face, remembered that he would have to be the big brother in this universe. "Yeah, I'm okay."

_"I think we can both agree on that." Kronos wanted it just as much as Nico did. The son of Hades could read anyone he came across, even when it was just the voice to listen to. "But you will need to understand why I've never sent a demigod back in time before."_

_"Matter cannot be created or destroyed. If you go back, you will be replacing the you from that time. You will be the age you are now, the maturity you are now. Bianca's mind will easily accept it as she was so fragile after the Lethe. But gods, titans, we'll know you're a time changer. We'll see it on your very skin."_

_"What will they see?" Nico questioned. He was already covered in blood._

_"A red aura, so much like what you wear now." Nico could hear the excitement in the titan's voice. "You will be complicating everyone around you and I will have the advantage. I will win the game this time, son of Hades."_

_"I'm not going to let that happen," Nico swore. "I know now to follow fate. I'll let Leo Valdez die."_

_Kronos laughed. But Nico had been through too much for the cold sound to affect him. And they both knew it. They were standing in Tartarus, after all. And both could call it home. It was now the safest place to exist._

_"It isn't so easy as only one death."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

Nico sat up and looked down at himself. Everything was the same as he remembered, with the blood-covered skin and tattered clothing and crudely sewn injuries. Weapons still coated him. "What do you remember, Bianca?"

Bianca sat back with a little escape of breath. "You got hurt and you passed out. We just got off the train, remember? Our new school's not too far."

Nico looked over Bianca's shoulder, and sure enough, Westover Hall arose in the distance. Memories wanted to reenter his mind, but all he could think about was pain and the taste of Phlegethon in his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked again. "You're really hurt, Nico."

"I'll be fine." Nico buttoned her coat up despite the dread sinking into his stomach. This girl he so desperately wanted to protect would be dead before she reached thirteen. But this was his sister, and she would be reincarnated. And he needed to save the world so that she could be reincarnated back into it.

Save the world...old screams and fires and storms raged through his mind. The world really had fallen, just like the prophesy said. But instead to storm or fire, it was both. And more.

Bianca took her scarf off and wrapped it around her brother's neck. "I can't believe you lost your coat. It's freezing! You can't just go around without a coat, stupid."

Nico's lips twitched but he couldn't smile. Not when he had to stand up and feel the pain, the raw sharp ache of his right leg, the fire running through his veins. Bianca stood up beside him without another focus on his injuries, her eyes instead on the castle in the distance.

This was it. He'd have to relive his life all over again to make sure Gaea would never rise. But nothing would be the same, not when he was years older than Bianca and every god would look at him and know he came back from the future. Things would change. Kronos might actually win.

But as he once said, better Kronos than Gaea.

"Let's head up," Nico pulled Bianca close. "I don't want you to freeze to death out here. Besides, they're expecting us."

Bianca shivered against his side. "Will we be okay here, Nico?"

He nodded. "We'll be okay here. Just enjoy it while you can."

* * *

_Nico was fourteen years old when he watched Camp Half-Blood fall. He had just saved Leo Valdez, had stopped Octavian from going up in a cloud of smoke and fire. For forty seconds, he felt relief and pride in what he had done._

_Then everything went to hell. Gaea was there, she was awake, and she escaped Leo Valdez in time to land on the ground again. Mother Earth met earth, and every chance they had at winning evaporated._

_They lost ninety percent of the Greek demigods that day. Nico could still hear the vibrations in his ears from each death, the soft ones and loud ones and the explosion of his loved ones._

_Percy Jackson had his last stand in the debris of Hestia's firepit. Seconds before he died, so did she, and the Last Olympian became the first to die._

_The death stopped most demigods in their tracks. Nico went deaf for a whole two minutes, and when his hearing did come back, it was forever replaced by a constant ringing._

_Demigods started their retreat to Camp Jupiter only about two hours after the start of the battle. It was that much of a blood bath. Nico shadow traveled most of them, but others took Roman eagles or Mrs. O'Leary._

_The last image of Camp Half-Blood ever seen by demigod eyes was Percy Jackson's broken body on that deserted hearth, the way the blood stained his hair. His camp shirt was in ruins on his open chest, and ribs stuck out where that claw racked him open. It was a sight that would forever plague Nico's dreams, but it wasn't the worst._

_Because after Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter was the next to fall. And that end was one of the bloodiest of them all_.

* * *

Nico was separated from Bianca quickly after their entry into Westover Hall, their policy restricting genders from meeting despite family relations. Nico soon found himself in the first shower he had had in years, washing off layers of blood and guts and something that resembled the liquid inside an eyeball. Where it had come from, he couldn't quite remember.

He still hadn't registered exactly what had happened. Kronos had indeed sent him back, earlier than expected but not too late. He was standing in a shower, hot clean water was running over his body, Percy Jackson was alive somewhere and Bianca was in the same building as him. He had a couple of months with her again, and years after that before he would have to come close to old horrors he'd never forget. And even if they lost again, it was all worth it to be standing under this running water.

(Clean wasn't a strong enough word to describe how he felt. He could see the paleness of his skin again. The scents of blood and Tartarus were finally leaving his nose. He got the blood out of his fingernails)

Despite knowing that nothing was going to attack him, once a minute he'd pull the shower curtain and take a good look around the bathroom, behind anything possible and in cupboards and under the old sink. He was used to being attacked once every ten minutes and killing every other. This peace was something he didn't think he could ever get used to.

When the blood was finally down the drain and his injuries were covered with the new clothes the school provided, Nico let himself stand in front of the mirror and look at himself, actually look at himself without wincing or flinching or being fearful that a monster was standing in front of him. His hair had gotten long and was hacked apart in every direction. He threw it up in a small bun, hoping to be able to actually get it cut soon. But that was the least of his priorities.

The bags under his eyes were as dark as his pupils. His skin was as pale as ever, slightly hued red from the old stains of blood. An old scar ran from the corner of his eye to where his ear was slit apart, the missing half somewhere on the floor of Tartarus still. But he could still hear, could still notice every noise of every disturbance. Because he wasn't going to let himself get killed. He hadn't slaughtered thousands of mortals just to die here in the easiest part of life he could think of.

Nico put a hand on the mirror just to make sure it was really his reflection he was staring at. Mirror Nico did the same, confirming that those dead eyes really were his own. But what could you expect after all he had gone through, sights seen that "weren't able to by mortals or gods", eyes wide open through Night's mansion?

_It had been the only way he knew how to find Kronos. His grandfather had been scattered forever, never able to form again, torn apart to mere molecules to forever float in the old air. But you could find anything in Night's mansion, the Fates told him so._

_Chaos was right below him as he stood on that cliff overlooking the mansion. He could sense how ancient it was, how old and never changing, and part of him was tempted to go over the edge. At least down there, there'd be no more pain. There'd be nothing. But no amount of pain could stop him now, for he already felt the extent that pain could ever reach. His throbbing right leg reminded him so._

_"Even Tartarus had to rise from somewhere..." Akhlys was behind him, one of the last goddesses to exist merely because what she stood for was now his every breath. "This is the edge of the earliest darkness, which was my mother. Below lies the realm of Chaos, my father. Here, you are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been."_

_He almost jumped, he really had. His foot had hesitated over the ledge for some time before he pulled it back._

_"I can't." Nico looked around for the third time to make sure they were alone. "You know I can't. Nothing can stop me now."_

_"You have more misery than even myself." Through her wails, he could hear her pride. And beneath it all, some sort of old motherly instincts were kicking in. Leave it to him to be taken in by the goddess of misery herself. "I know you can't jump, but I just hoped you would. We could both go together."_

_Nico shook his head. "You've been kind these past couple days, and I thank you for aiding me. But you know this is the only chance I have left. This is what all these years down here have been about."_

_"Misery is inevitable. No matter what, you'll always bow to me." Misery's knarled fingers grabbed his biceps and pulled him into the first hug she ever gave, and the first and only she would ever have returned. "Come to me in the next timeline, son of Hades. Tell me about how I once felt love."_

_Nico never would have thought he'd be hugging the goddess of misery, or being told he was loved by her, but surprise wasn't much of a thing anymore, and he could care less about where he had come from._

_"You're sure you would not wish to jump?" she asked._

_Nico nodded. "Goodbye, Akhlys. May Gaea never reach you."_

_Nyx's chariot arose from the abyss, then, made of the same stygian iron of his old blade. He could still remember the day it broke against Gaea's leg._

_"I am the mother of all terrors," she exclaimed, "of the Fates themselves! Hecate! Old Age! Pain! Sleep! Death! All the curses! And now you, son of Hades, for you are the end to all you meet!"_

_Akhyls disappeared from Nico's arms in a bloom of poisonous smoke. It burned like acid but nothing worse, and with one drink from his pouch of Phlegethon, he didn't have to worry about it killing him. "Night, Nyx, whatever you're called. You know why I'm here?"_

_"Such foolishness, no fear or respect," Nyx hissed. "But my daughter has told me of you. I've heard rumors of what you plan to do."_

_Nico had been holding his sword up for the past year. Now he raised it higher, but no fear struck his heart. "Will you aid me in my quest? There are no mortals left living. The earth is poisonous to the touch, Tartarus is the safest place to exist. You and your children have no one left to feast on but me, and I refuse to let that happen. Will you let me into your mansion so I can try to change it all?"_

_Nyx cackled. "You think you will survive it, son of the fallen? Not even Zeus himself would have entered. And even when, you will need to keep your eyes open if you plan on navigating it enough to find who you search for. Listening can help you find your way through and out, but only sight will send you further in. And no sights in my mansion are meant for-"_

_"Mortal eyes," Nico finished._

_"Or the eyes of gods," she continued. "Hades never entered, nor did Thanatos. Not even Tartarus dares to look upon the many rooms!"_

_Nico's dead expression never wavered. "Will you give me a ride to it?"_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Bravery or want of death, I'm not sure. But you have something in you that I like, son of Hades."_

_"Your daughter says the same."_

_Nyx's lips twisted into a smile. "Come along, son of Hades. I'll take you to your worst nightmare, to the place you leave your sanity."_

_He looked around one last time to make sure there was nothing ready to attack before jumping onto her chariot. It felt like ice._

Nico's roommate was named Philip Tinders, a boy with brown hair and green eyes who could never keep himself still. When Nico had first been introduced to him he had been playing football with another boy, and now he was kicking a hackysack all over their shared room. His feet were always bare, something Nico didn't quite understand, and his clothes were preppy but dirty.

"Finally out, huh?" Philip asked, the hackysack continuing to _bounce bounce bounce_ off his pale foot and knee and ankle. "Long shower. Got all that blood off though, huh? What was that from?"

Nico frowned, his hand resting on a concealed knife as he watched the constant moving of that hackysack. He knew he wouldn't be under attack for some time, but nothing could stop the instincts that kept him alive for all those years. "Some guy tried to mug me and my sister."

"Oh." Philip kicked the hackysack up and caught it. "It's almost lights out. Anything you need me to show you before then?"

Nico shook his head. "It's been a long day." _A long life._ "I need to lay down and get some sleep." _I haven't slept in three years. I'm not sure I'll be able to. But I don't have any more Phlegethon to keep me alive and awake if I don't_. "I'm exhausted." _Almost to death._

Philip laid on his own bed without a thought of Nico's inner monologue. "I can imagine. My first day here was pretty rough, as well. We have to get up at six every morning, even on the weekends. And you can only go out into the courtyard on Saturday's, and if they find out you do and you don't have all your homework done, you're screwed."

Nico couldn't care less, but he nodded along anyway. "Sounds harsh."

"It _is_," Philip expressed. "I can't wait to go home this summer. Dad's got his own island, now. I'll have a whole beach to myself and whichever friends I chose to bring."

Nico sat on what he assumed to be his own bed, sinking into it despite the fact that it was basically a wooden plank covered by blankets. He never slept in Tartarus, and whenever he did sit, it was on tumors and skin. He hadn't closed his eyes in three years...maybe he'd finally let himself...

He blinked for a little too long once, and then again, and suddenly his head was swimming in foggy peace and he could slightly notice that his body had fallen into a lying position. That was the last conscious thought he had his first night in Maine.

And for his first night, he escaped the nightmares. But only for the first night.

* * *

It took Nico about two months before he started to think that he was healing from his high levels of exhaustion. The only reason he hadn't died from it had been the Phlegethon, it's ability to keep you alive but also in as much misery as possible. He thanked the gods that the river existed every day he woke up. Because if it hadn't, he wouldn't be here now.

But keeping him alive was all it had done. Nothing more. He still had been utterly exhausted and felt it, his bones wanting to forever sleep beneath the earth for good. His eyes had always burned. Every breath had felt like the fire he ingested. But by his second month, he was getting better.

Nico woke up and trained every morning before school, making sure to keep his strength and abilities no matter what. Because he knew he'd end up in Tartarus again one day, and he'd need them to fight Dr. Thorn, and that Percy and Thalia and Annabeth would hopefully be here soon because it had been so long since he had seen Percy Jackson alive, and he just needed to know that boy was okay.

He still dreamed about how his ribs had looked outside his body, how red his blood had been.

_"Percy!" Annabeth's screams had shattered the shocked demigods, and with it went all hope they ever had. Nico saw the daughter of Athena rush to the broken Hero of Olympus, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help. He hadn't even heard her scream, after all, just saw her mouth move. That explosion in his ears had been large enough to knock him to his knees._

_"Percy..." He couldn't hear his own voice. He could still see Annabeth screaming beside his body, could see the monsters start to close in again. Percy Jackson was dead, and those were his fucking ribs he was seeing, and oh gods that giant is getting too fucking close to Annabeth's crying form-_

_He shadow traveled her away in time, barley, the two of them collapsing under the rubble of the old Hades cabin. He had his arms around her, he could still see her screaming, he couldn't even hear his fucking heart._

_"Nico! Let me go!" Annabeth's hands were colliding with his arms and her hair was almost masking her mouth from sight. He had never seen so many tears, so much anger and hatred. "Let me go!"_

_He didn't, he couldn't, because he couldn't let her die, too. And he knew if he let her go, she'd be under that giant's foot or blown through with a sword. So he held onto her, keep her close despite knowing she'd forever hate him, soon shadow traveled her to Camp Jupiter because that was the only place that was left._

_He could still hear her first words after his hearing came back, the anger in them. "I hate you! Let me save him! Let me avenge him! They killed him, Nico! They killed him!"_

_Percy Jackson wasn't supposed to die._

* * *

The Christmas season couldn't come fast enough. He could still picture the day that Percy had saved them back then, it that timeline, remembered how innocent he had been and the horror at seeing Annabeth go off that cliff. He could still remember his life changing.

But until that day came again, he had to stay at school, fighting PTSD every day, feeling like shit and a murderer and ending up skipping classes more times than he could count. Because at every sudden movement he pulled a knife and almost fucking attacked, almost killed, and all teachers and students alike knew not to touch him. Not at all. Not after Philip lost two fingers doing so.

Nico was slightly surprised they hadn't kicked him out after all the assaults but knew his dad must be using the Mist or large amounts of money. Yet his father hadn't spoken to him yet, but he must have noticed that his son wasn't the ten year old boy he should be.

That was a confrontation Nico wanted to save for as long as possible.

No thoughts of saving Bianca ever crossed his mind. He had learned the hard way to never save someone who should die.

Nico had been there for exactly three months when they moved him to his own room, away from Philip or any other boy he could potentially injure. The solidarity was nice, it was comforting, but he could never be truly at peace and he could never be truly safe. Not after three years of kill or be killed. Not after Akhlys and Nyx and that fucking mansion...not after seeing his dad die. Not after seeing Olympus fall.

Because it did. It fell. And that...holy shit...that raw fucking fear...

That was the most fucking scared he had ever fucking been, and the most scared he thought a human could ever be.

_It had been a week since Camp Jupiter's fall. Gaea was moving fast, and there was nothing left to stop her. Nico fought alongside Artemis at the base of Olympus, but nothing could be done anymore._

_His sword was pitch black in his scarred hands. His eyes had seen the death of Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. His shirt was nothing more than shreds somewhere where Camp Jupiter once stood, and his boots were full of holes from acid and splattered with blood. His feet sloshed around inside them as it pooled up._

_And now the blood wasn't just red, but golden, too._

_His back was against Artemis's. Her bow had broken with the death of her brother, and she was wielding one of Nico's knives he had handed over. Her hair kept getting in his face, leaving trickles of ichor wherever it went._

_"This is the end." She said it for the fifth time, this time louder. "This is the end-" She split apart an empousa that came to close, coating them with monster dust. "Us gods will go down with Olympus. You, boy, need to promise me you will continue fighting on."_

_"Olympus isn't going to fall." Nico pressed his back against her's again as she regained her composure. "You need to just keep fighting."_

_"I will fall today, just as all my hunters did, just as my brother did." She jerked again with another stab. "Promise me you will continue your fight on, Nico di Angelo. Promise me."_

_Nico decapitated a rogue hellhound and used the head as a makeshift shield, his fist deep in its brains to hold it in place. "I'm going to fight until I can't, and then I'm going to fight some more. I promise you that, Artemis."_

_She didn't answer._

_"You hear me? I promised, just like you wanted." Nico slammed the head into an oncoming monster, catching it off guard for a split second, long enough to hack it in half. "I promise I'll keep fighting, Artemis!"_

_Still no answer. He could feel her weight against his back, but something felt wrong._

_"I PROMISE! FUCK, ARTEMIS, I PROMISE!" Nico screamed the words between each kill, and then through them as he continued on. "I'LL FIGHT UNTIL I HAVE NO BONES LEFT! I'LL FIGHT EVEN AFTER OLYMPUS COLLAPSES! I'LL FIGHT UNTIL WE BOTH DIE, ARTEMIS!"_

_His breathing was ragged. When he finally got the chance to glance behind him, he saw why she had never been able to answer him. A sword had been stabbed upward through her jaw, poking out above what once was her nose. Her face was covered in golden ichor, and there would have been no way she would still be alive if she was mortal._

_But she wasn't. Artemis was continuing to fight on without a face, and when he looked, now without a knife. Her bare hands tore monsters apart, pushed them far enough aside, threw them into each other's weapons and clusters. She kept fighting, just like he had promised to do. But nothing in her showed that she would survive._

_"I'm going to keep fighting," Nico whispered, now, his breaths ruining his words. "I promise, Artemis. So you can give up if you want. You can die. I'll keep fighting."_

_Something in his words took whatever energy, whatever soul she had. Maybe it was something in the Old Laws, maybe it was just her will disappearing. Whatever the case, the goddess Artemis of the moon and hunt died with only his words as comfort._

_But he did as he promised. He kept fighting on, killed hundreds of monsters, even destroyed a giant or two. But that wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Because Gaea's forces were through Olympus, and the gates had fallen, and the whole ground shook when Zeus also died._

_All demigods and monsters alike stopped in their tracks. No one dared utter a breath. It was like all air had been sucked out from around _them,_ like they had not even a beating heart left to fight on with. Then Olympus started to crumble._

_"FUCKING RUN!"_

* * *

The day of that dance finally came. Nico made sure he had all his weapons, made sure Bianca was always in his sight and kept his eyes out for Dr. Thorn and Percy Jackson. Eventually, he found himself sitting on those bleachers, Bianca next to him as they caught up on everything they had missed the past week. They were only allowed to see each other on Sundays.

"I only need the figurine for Hades," Nico said as he showed Bianca a deck of Mythomagic cards he had swiped from Philip. He needed her to try and get that statue on her quest. He needed her to die how she was supposed to.

Sending his sister to die broke whatever he had left to fucking break inside.

"Maybe you'll get it for Christmas." Bianca smiled up at him, her brown eyes bright and happy, and holy shit she'd be dead soon. He could feel the aura of it around her.

Nico still hadn't smiled. He couldn't. He'd never be able to. "Yeah, maybe."

Bianca looked around the gym, her smile fading when she saw Dr. Thorn not too far away. "Hey, Neeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Dr. Thorn ever give you bad vibes?" she asked. "Because...I don't know what it is...but my instincts are telling me something's up with him."

Nico grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She was the only one he could stand to touch. "Just don't go anywhere alone with him, okay? Promise me."

She nodded. "I promise."

They sat in silence for another minute or so before she clung to his hand even tighter. "Hey, Nico?"

"Hm?"

"I know we don't have anyone...we only have each other...so you were just forced to take care of me and I'm probably a burden and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," Bianca stuttered. "Because you're only seventeen and I go to you with everything because I don't have anyone else to go to and I feel horrible-"

"Bi, Bi, you're not a burden." Nico wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You're my little sister...I'm thankful to be able to take care of you. And you don't burden me."

She wiped at her eyes. "Promise?"

"Absolutely."

Nico's blood seemed to run cold, then. He looked up to see that Dr. Thorn was closer than before, those cold eyes never leaving his new prey. It was kind of humorous, however, to think that anyone would send a monster as weak as Dr. Thorn to take him down.

"Bianca, stay close to me," Nico ordered. "I don't have a good feeling. But everything's going to be just fine."

His eyes trailed over the gym again, finally landing on Percy Jackson. The sight made his heart stop, those green eyes so innocent, that body no more than fourteen. He wanted to cry but didn't, not sure if he was even able to anymore.

"Mr. and Ms. di Angelo, come with me." Dr. Thorn was suddenly at their sides. He must have learned not to touch Nico, because he only grabbed Bianca's arm and forced her to her feet.

"Don't touch my sister." Nico yanked Bianca's arm back and tried to act like he didn't know what exactly the monster was planning. "Where are we going?"

"The principle needs to speak with you." A well-told lie. "Come on, there's not much time."

He started to steer them out of the gym, which Nico hesitantly let happen after some split-second thinking. This is what happened in his first life, and it was all for the better. He didn't want any mortals to get hurt.

They eventually came to the entry hall, where they waited by the wall while Dr. Thorn stepped out to "make a call". It was cold. he could feel Bianca shaking next to him.

"Nico, what do they want?" she asked, clinging to his side. "What do they want with us? Is he trying to kidnap us?"

"Just relax." Nico's heart was racing but not from fear. Instead, he was finally getting his blood pumping again after months of slow, nonreliable anxiety.

Then Percy Jackson barged into the room, his sword out in front of him. Nico stepped forward to hug the son of Poseidon but stopped himself, instead standing in front of Bianca as her personal bodyguard. His sister had seen the sword for what it really was, and had indeed frozen on the spot.

"It's okay," Percy said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Nico didn't answer. He couldn't think of one thing to say to his old friend.

"My name's Percy," he continued. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

Nico saw Dr. Thorn come back into the room, saw how he almost attacked...

"Percy, watch out!"

Percy flung around and reflected the spike, and only then did Nico realize it had cut Percy in the first timeline. But he couldn't help it now, so he kept himself in front of Bianca and kept his hand on the knife in his pocket, because he was never going to let the world come to what it once did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," Dr. Thorn said. "I hate middle school dances."

Nico scowled. He was seventeen years old, had called Tartarus home, had broken a sword against Gaea's leg. And he was going to a middle school.

Percy slashed at Dr. Thorn, missing for the second time as the monster was further than it seemed. Another thorn shot from behind Dr. Thorn, heading toward Bianca instead of Percy. Nico couldn't stop himself from pulling a knife from his sleeve, deflecting the thorn before it could hit anyone.

"Drop the sword, drop the knife," Dr. Thorn commanded. "All three of you will come with me. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

Nico lowered his knife as Percy lowered his sword. They had to get outside, he knew he couldn't fight yet.

Percy's sea-green eyes were on him, wide open in shock at the sight of that knife. And more at the fact that Nico really knew how to use it.

* * *

_"This is what you think of as entertainment?" Nico looked up into Gaea's eyes, his fists tightening in their bonds. "Me going all Hunger Games with the mortals still alive? We're in _Tartarus_, Gaea. You really think they're going to last long for it to work?"_

_He was struck on the face by something, maybe it wasn't even anything. But the pain and pressure came, and new blood started to drip from his lips._

_"One demigod against all mortals to decide the world's fate. I'll promise it on the Styx, son of Hades. If you win, my son will send you back for one last chance." Gaea's eyes were wide open. The blood of his friends already stained her skin. Her smile was made of all their bodies. "Give me a show, young hero. You were always my favorite."_

_Nico spit the blood at her, felt his heart start to beat faster. At least he'd be able to put the mortals out of their misery, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to killing them. There were thousands still alive, thrown into Tartarus with the same set of instructions as Nico had. Kill, be the last alive. He wasn't sure what incentive she gave them._

_But it was in their blood to fight what was happening, and they did, and the Hunger Games became a reality in the pits of Tartarus where monsters once roamed, those monsters now covering the earth's surface. But then the earth grew poisonous, the monsters died, and Nico was the most powerful monster there was left._

* * *

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Dr. Thorn hissed. "Keep moving!"

Nico glanced over at Percy as they walked, his arm around Bianca but knowing she would be safe. For now. Percy had his eyes closed in concentration, his shuffling feet having come to a stop.

"I sprained my ankle," Percy lied, his eyes open again to take in the scene.

"That will not kill you. Walk!"

Nico took his jacket off and put it on Bianca as they walked, his eyes on every movement and every change. This was it. He'd fight again like he once did every day.

"Zip it up," he whispered. "It's too cold out here."

Bianca did as she was told, her eyes never leaving the monster in front of them. "Nico..."

"We'll be okay," he promised.

"There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca asked. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

Nico ground his teeth together. "Don't talk to my sister that way."

Thorn growled deep in his throat but continued walking, giving them no excuse but to follow. Nico was tempted to kill the monster in one swing. Maybe he still would when it was time for it to die.

"Halt," Thorn said. He pushed them toward the edge, causing Percy to stumble in shock. Bianca caught him easily, never straying far from Nico's side.

"What is he?" she asked. "How do we fight him?"

"I...I'm working on it," Percy said.

"_You_ don't have to fight anything," Nico told her. "Leave it to me. You stay back and stay safe."

"I can protect myself-"

"Stop talking!" Thorn yelled. "Face me!"

They turned to face him. Nico kept Bianca behind him and kept a hand on a dagger in his pocket.

Thorn pulled a phone from his pocket and spoke through it. "The package...it is ready to deliver."

Percy kept glancing off the cliff. His fingers were twitching. He looked more nervous than he had when he had stared into Gaea's open eyes.

Or glared. Or when he spit his blood into her face.

Thorn laughed. "By all means, son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"You do have a plan, right?" she asked. Percy stayed silent.

* * *

_"I will give you one chance, son of Poseidon!" Gaea held Percy in a fist of earth in the middle of Hestia's firepit. Or what they used to call her firepit. "Bow to me, swear your loyalty on the Styx!"_

_Percy's darkened eyes glared into hers. "I'll swear on the Styx, but not for that. I'll swear that I'll never bow to you." He leaned over and spit a mouthful of blood on her face, the remaining dripping from his chin, falling into the dirt, making her stronger and stronger and stronger..._

_He didn't get a chance to see the respect others had for him. She squeezed the life out of him in ten seconds. His wounds from the claw just intensified. His ribs broke out and fell around him._

* * *

"I would kill you before you ever reach the water," Dr. Thorn said. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

Nico kept calm, kept quiet, kept himself between Dr. Thorn and Bianca. His thoughts were only on what would happen next. Annabeth, and then the Hunters. And that meant that he would have to face Artemis.

"Unfortunately," he continued, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise, you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca poked her head out from behind Nico. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I... We've got no one but each other."

"Do not worry, little brats," Dr. Thorn said. "You will meet my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," Percy blurted. "You work for Luke."

Thorn smiled. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

Nico honestly couldn't remember who the fuck the General was, but he kept his weapons from flying toward Dr. Thorn. He knew it wasn't time to kill yet.

"The General?" Percy asked. "Who's the General?"

Thorn ignored him, instead looking over them, out toward the sky. "Ah...here we are. Your transportation."

Nico could hear the helicopter in the distance, felt his muscles tensing up._ Almost time to fight almost time to fight almost time to fight..._

"Where are you taking us?" Bianca asked.

"You should be honored. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game your brother plays with those cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls," Nico frowned. "And you can take your great army and shove it up your a-"

"Now, now," Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, boy. And if you do not, well...there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" Percy asked.

"The stirring of monsters," Thorn explained. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we will have the most powerful monster of all, the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

Destruction...mortals... End of the world flashbacks started to appear before Nico's eyes. He knew what monsters could really do.

* * *

_"We need to save as many mortals as possible," Annabeth ordered, her eyes as hardened as Nico's and every bit as angry. "Get them on planes, get them on boats, anywhere out of Gaea's domain. They'll have to land eventually, but hopefully, we'll have Gaea beat by then."_

_Nico eyed her through the slits in his helmet. His father had given it to him after he saw the remains of Camp Jupiter. "And if we don't?"_

_Annabeth frowned, and it seemed more blood gushed from the long gash on her face. "We have to try. It's the only way to protect them right now. We have no other choice."_

_Nico looked at the advancing monster army, could only guess how many more demigods and mortals would die. "We need to hurry. They'll be on us in five minutes. Are you fighting or going on savior duty?"_

_Annabeth held her dagger up. "What do you think?"_

_"If you die..."_

_"I'll join Percy." she looked behind her. "Group Savior! Go! Everyone else, kill!"_

_Nico watched those chosen to survive run off toward the middle of the city. "How many do you think they'll save?"_

_"Enough." Annabeth wiped the blood from her face, mixing it even further into her skin. "Nico, you've got to fight like hell. And don't you dare try to save me this time."_

_"I can fight like hell, that I'll promise." he frowned. "But not saving you? No way."_

_He drew his sword, and before long, the attack began. Thousands of monsters pulled from the depths of Tartarus, thrown into a fight with no instructions but to destroy. And that they did. Everything was slippery, and Nico kept almost dropping his sword, and he could barely see through his soaked eyelashes._

_An eyeball smacked him in the face. He tripped on a disembodied head or two. Only after hours did he realize that it wasn't raining, but it was just blood getting in his way. And his hearing...and finding Hazel with no arms...and his screams and his rage and the storm he caused_.

_It had been Hazel's arm he tripped on that day_

* * *

"Nico shut down again," Bianca whispered to Percy. "He does that. But if that man tries to get us while he's..."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Percy whispered back. "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea. You're just as nuts as Dr. Thorn."

Nico could hear them, but he wasn't fully back until his head slammed into the ground. Bianca was next to him, and so was Percy, and he could barely register that it was Annabeth with her invisible cap, barely in time before he pulled a blade on her.

"A manticore!" Her cap was soon off, and she crouched next to them.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded. "And what is that?"

Nico sat up and grabbed his blade, but he knew he wouldn't need it. "A manticore, Bianca. Stay down." He pushed her back into a laying position, just in time for Percy to pull up a shield and deflect some spikes. Grover soon landed beside them, perfectly fine but not looking like he could fight anymore.

"Yield!" Thorn roared.

"Never!" Thalia yelled, and Nico suddenly realized that she was there, also. He watched the fight closely, waiting for any sign that they would need him to finish the monster off.

But the Hunters came just in time.

Nico kept Bianca down, kept himself over her to stop any stray arrows or spikes that flew their way. He wasn't going to let anything so much as even scratch her until she went on her quest.

Thorn was soon dead, so much as Nico expected, and Artemis turned the helicopter into a flock of ravens. Then she set her eyes on him, and Nico knew she saw the aura that Kronos described.

Zoe stepped in front of Thalia. "You."

"Zoe Nightshade," Thalia scowled. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoe scanned the rest of them. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes." Artemis's eyes never left Nico. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

Nico glanced towards the cliff. He must have missed Annabeth go off.

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "But your friend is beyond my help."

The girl was so different than the goddess Nico knew, the goddess that could tear monsters apart with her bare hands.

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but some of the hunters held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," Artemis said.

"Let me go!" Percy demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

Nico bowed his head, finally taking his eyes off of her. She wasn't who he knew.

"Um...okay," Percy said.

Grover stumbled to his feet. "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so...you're so...wow!"

"We have other things to worry about," Thalia snapped. "Annabeth is gone."

"Woah," Bianca said. She finally pushed Nico off her and stood up. "Time out."

Everyone's eyes turned toward the di Angelo siblings as Nico stood up beside her. He cleared his throat, put a hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"Who are you people?" Bianca asked.

Artemis finally looked to Bianca, her expression softening when she saw she wasn't like her brother. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you_? Who are your parents?"

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but..." She stopped. "What? I'm telling the truth. Ask Nico."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe said. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian...athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"There are no gods!" Bianca turned to Nico. "Why are they lying to us? Why aren't you saying anything?"

The last thing Nico wanted her to think was that he was a liar. "Um...well..."

"Nico di Angelo..." Artemis gestured him over. "Come, we need to speak. Privately."

Nico swallowed. "Um...yeah, that's probably smart."

"Nico, how does she know your name?" Bianca backed away from her brother. "What is all of this? Why are you acting like it's normal?"

"Bi...I'll explain later, okay? Just...just stay with Percy or Thalia. I'll be back." Nico kissed her forehead before pulling away. "Okay?"

Bianca just stared at him wide-eyed. "You believe them, don't you?"

Artemis spoke before Nico could. "Zoe, we'll stay here for a couple of hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"Nico, come with me." Artemis gestured him over, and soon he was following her down the cliff, out of earshot from the others. Once they were sure they were alone, she stopped walking and turned to him. "Demigod."

He was still holding his blade tight in his fist. "Artemis. I...don't know how to explain."

"Someone has sent you back in time." she peered at him. "And that is something that is unable to be done without the Fates' permission."

Nico looked down at his feet. He had definitely gotten their permission. They had told him where to find Kronos, after all.

* * *

_Gaea was cackling before the last mortal body fell. The sound echoed all throughout Tartarus._

_"Little demigod, you did it after all!"_

_Nico pulled his sword from the mortal's face and held it up, looking around for Gaea but unable to find her. "Well? You promised on the Styx. I can go back in time."_

_She laughed again. "You'll have to find my son, son of Hades. I never said it would be easy."_

_"Find him? He's mere molecules!" Nico gestured around him. "He's nothing more than air!"_

_"I never said it would be easy, son of Hades."_

_Nico kicked the body in frustration, a growl escaping his lips. "Fuck you, Gaea!"_

_She didn't answer, and she didn't seem to be in his presence anymore._

_He looked around him. Bodies were scattered around, and the Phlegethon showed somewhere in the distance. The fire was the only light source he ever had. But there were no monsters, no mortals, nothing moving in sight._

_They were all dead. He was the only living thing left._

_"Son of Hades."_

_Nico whirled around, his sword in front of him as his eyes landed on...no, it couldn't be. It...was it really...? Deep in Tartarus..._

_Three women stood in front of him, just far enough to not have been impaled with his sword. Three women, as old as possible, covered in shawls and dresses and hats._

_Three women. The Fates._

_"Fates..." Nico breathed. The only reason he knew it wasn't a hallucination was that it was something that would never even cross his mind. "What are you doing here?"_

_The one on the far left cackled. "Where else are we supposed to be, demigod? The earth is poisonous to the touch! Nothing can live anywhere near it!"_

_"Tartarus is the only safe place to exist, Nico di Angelo. You should know this by now," the middle continued. "And we came to speak with you."_

_Nico didn't lower his sword. "I know it's all my fault...I know. But you have no reason to kill me now."_

_"Kill you? We need you!" Middle yelled. "Gaea has made the promise that will be her end. She will leave you alone to find Kronos, to go back in time and save us all!"_

_"I can't just find Kronos. It's not that easy." Nico stomped his foot. "Why are you telling me what I already know? Stop giving me false hope!"_

_"False hope? You are our_ only_ hope!" Right finally yelled. "Find him! Those are your orders! The least you can do for screwing us all!"_

_"There are ways to find him," Left said. "There are always ways. Below Tartarus, that one is. Or the most of him you can find in one place."_

_"Below Tartarus?" Nico asked. "Are you fucking kidding me? _Chaos_?"_

_"Above Chaos, my dear, above Chaos. Deep in the mansion itself." Left grinned. "Where there are sights not for the eyes of mortals. But you will need to go deep, my dear. Deep in its heart, in the basement. Only there will you find the remains of Kronos."_

_Nico took a step closer. "And...and I'll be able to go back? I can fix this all?"_

_"You need to! Look what you've done to the world! There isn't a world left!" Right yelled_.

* * *

"Demigod, answer me," Artemis commanded. "Why did the Fates send you back?"

Nico blinked back into focus. "They...they told me how to, but they weren't the ones to. They didn't have the ability."

"But they let you." Artemis gripped her bow. "Which means you are on the side of the gods, are you not? They do what is best for the world, they always have. And time travel seemed to have been their last option."

"I'm not supposed to say much," Nico stressed. "I...I'm just doing what I've been told. I'm trying to save everyone. So...so, please...I can't say anymore."

"But you are for the gods?"

He nodded. "The gods staying on their thrones is the best for everyone, and that's the end goal. I promise that on the Styx."

"Very well." Her grip lessoned on her bow. "I trust you, demigod. If you make me regret it... Well, there are worse things than death."

"Trust me, I know."

Artemis looked back toward the group of demigods and hunters they left behind. "Your sister. She doesn't know any of this, does she?"

"No, she doesn't." Nico felt like hugging her but couldn't.

"I am planning on asking her to join my hunt," Artemis said. "She's a smart, strong-willed girl. She'd do good."

Nico nodded. "I don't oppose."

Artemis looked at him again. "You've been through much, young demigod. I can see it by looking in your eyes. And your aura...it's as red as blood can be."

Nico stared back at her. He didn't need to agree, she already knew it was the truth.

"Come, let's head back," she said. "It's time I talk to your sister."

Nico followed her back to the campsite, his eyes on all the hunters that walked about. They didn't trust him, and eyed him closely as he came back. No doubt it was odd for their goddess to talk to a male privately.

Percy, Grover, and Thalia were sitting with Bianca around a fire. As soon as Nico was back he sat by them, watching as Artemis took Bianca away.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Thalia asked.

Nico scratched at his pants with his knife. "She's going to ask Bianca if she wants to be a huntress."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Of course, how could I have expected anything else?"

Nico looked to Percy. He still couldn't get used to how innocent he looked. "Did you talk to my sister? Explain more to her?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if she believes." Percy frowned. "But you knew all of this already, didn't you?"

Nico looked into the fire. "I'm seventeen years old. Bianca's all I got. I've been keeping the monsters from her, but it's been getting harder lately. Of course, I would have found out for myself. Monsters call you by what you are."

"Do you know your godly parent?" Thalia asked.

Nico bit his lip. No, he couldn't tell them. Not if he was trying to keep things as similar as possible.

"No," he finally said. "But I've learned to fight. I have to fight like hell."


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: sorry for not having updated any of my fics in so long...life's a bitch. But thank you to all those who still read!_**

* * *

_Hunger. Pain. Thirst. Pain. Hunger hunger pain..._

_He was so hungry. How long had it been since he had last eaten? Too long. His stomach was a whole nother battlefield._

_Move, run, stab. Run run run, stab, tear flesh. Hunger hunger hunger_

_Nico knew he needed to eat soon. He knew he wouldn't make it without. But the last thing he had eaten was the last monster he had killed, and it had been a while since they had all died off. There had used to be no other food in Tartarus besides them. Now...now there was nothing._

_Some blood got in his mouth during the next kill. He wondered how much he would need to drink to be full again._

_It was hours later when he made a new corpse. He stared at it a little too long, knew it would end his hunger once and for all._

_But he kept walking. The day he turned to cannibalism, the day he would cease to be human._

* * *

The sight of Camp Half-Blood as what it used to be turned his soul a little colder.

"Is that a climbing wall?" Bianca asked.

Percy nodded. "The lava is a little extra challenge. Come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met-"

"I know Chiron," Zoe cut in. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

Nico gave his sister's shoulder a soft squeeze. "Build yourself a family," he whispered. "You deserve it."

Bianca gave him a quick hug. "Will I see you again?"

It was a little harder to swallow. "Yeah, so run along. You don't want to get left behind."

Bianca broke their hug before running after the hunters, leaving him alone with Percy and Thalia.

"To Chiron?" Nico asked. If anyone could point him in the correct direction of where the fuck to go from here, it would be him.

Percy nodded. "He's our activities director. He's...well, you'll see. Follow me."

Nico followed them through camp, passing few half-bloods on their way to the Big House. Nico could recognize a few of them, remember their deaths or news of them. Charles Beckendorf had the aura of death already around him.

They finally found their way to the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D were playing cards in the parlor, the fire crackling with warmth and peace that Nico hadn't felt in forever. Hestia.

"Percy! Thalia!" Chiron's smile dropped when his eyes landed on Nico. "Ah, and this must be-"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy finished. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

Nico glanced at Mr. D, who's gaze hadn't left him since he had stepped foot into the room.

"You succeeded, then," Chiron said.

"Well..."

"What's wrong?" Chiron asked. "And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh dear," Mr. D said. "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Grover broke up the conversation before it could begin, trotting into the room with a red face and black eye. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

"The Hunters, eh?" Chiron frowned. "I see we have much to talk about. Grover, perhaps you should take our new friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

Nico narrowed his eyes. He did _not_ need to see that again. But if he needed to keep things similar...

"I don't think leaving him alone with the satyr is such a good idea," Mr. D yawned before Nico could say anything. "Have you not noticed it, Chiron?"

Percy and Thalia glanced at each other in confusion. "Noticed what?" Percy asked.

Chiron leaned forward and looked into Nico's eyes. "Oh my..."

Nico stared back at him. "I can go sit on the porch. I don't need to see any orientation film, but it seems I'm not welcome in this room any longer."

Chiron gestured to a seat. "No, I would advise you to stay here. After I speak to Thalia and Percy, it seems I need to have a much longer talk with you."

* * *

_Every step, every breath, every move and every kill, he couldn't think of anything but food._

_Hunger._

_Stab_.

_So hungry_

_Kill_.

_Everything looked and everything smelled like food._

_Sprint. Hunger._

_Hide. Food._

_Attack. Starving._

_Kill. Eat._

_he ate what he never wanted to eat_

_blood tasted like blood, but it tasted like food_

_flesh tasted like flesh, but it filled his stomach_

_bone was as hard as bone, but it made a new weapon_

_and nico di angelo wasn't a human anymore_

* * *

Nico sat on the couch while Percy and Thalia told Chiron the whole story, his fingers messing with an old dagger whose hilt was made of bone. He couldn't sit still, though he knew this war would end fine. He couldn't relax, not when Chiron and Mr. D were looking at him like that.

"We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately," Chiron said, following the story.

"I'll go!" Percy and Thalia both yelled. Nico stayed silent.

"Certainly not!" Mr. D said. "From what you have told me, we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell-"

"Annabeth," Percy snapped.

"Yes, yes," he continued, "And you procured a fate twister to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

Percy looked both ready to strangle Mr. D and ask why he used the words "fate twister".

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said. "She's very bright. If...If our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive."

"Percy," Chiron said. "You and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers that we'll be playing Capture the Flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the Flag?" Percy asked. "But we don't have enough-"

"It's a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit. Now, I think I should speak to Mr. di Angelo alone."

"Is everything okay?" Percy glanced at Nico, who hadn't moved from his spot. "Why did Mr. D call him-"

"Run along now," Chiron cut in.

* * *

"_Save as many of them as you can," Chiron ordered, shooting some more arrows toward the army of monsters. "Get them to Camp Jupiter. It's time to retreat, son of Hades."_

_Nico looked up at his old mentor. "Retreat... Chiron, I thought we were supposed to fight. Fight until we couldn't anymore, and then fight some more. I thought that's what it meant to be a soldier."_

_"You didn't use to be a solider, Nico. None of you did. You were simply...heroes, maybe, or only demigods. But this war may very well make you into the soldier you claim to be." Chiron gave him a firm nod. "And yes, that is true. But only when you're defending your last home, when you have nothing left to fight for then what is there behind you. But you have a whole world left to fight for, son of Hades. Don't let them down by dying here."_

_"What about you?" Nico asked. "Are you going to retreat?"_

_Chiron reached back to draw more arrows, frowned when he found his quiver empty. "Mr. di Angelo, have you ever heard the phrase 'a captain goes down with his ship'?"_

_Nico fought to keep himself awake. How many injured had he already shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter before Chiron had ordered him to do so? "Yeah."_

_"It seems it will be fitting here." Chiron handed Nico his bow and drew his swords. "This is my home, and these fallen demigods my own. I will stand with them and keep Gaea's forces busy while you take the living to Camp Jupiter."_

_"Chiron..." Nico wiped his eyes, feeling like a five-year-old. "Are you sure?"_

_Chiron nodded. "Go on, now. You know what you need to do. May Gaea never reach you, young demigod."_

* * *

Once they were gone, Nico tightened his grip on his knife and looked to Chiron and Mr. D. "So you both know? I thought only gods could see."

"Immortals," Chiron corrected. His tired eyes seemed even heavier. "Mr. di Angelo, maybe you should tell your story."

Nico shook his head. "I can't. It...it would mess up more than I already have. I never meant to change any of this. I was supposed to keep it all the same until...until..."

"The Fates allowed you to travel back in time," Mr. D said. "What made _you_ so special?"

"I wasn't special, I was _left_." Nico snapped. "And _I_ was the one that fucked us all over in the first place. Just...I need to make it right. I need to fix it, for everyone. And I need you to trust me to do so."

"Is Nico di Angelo your real name?" Chiron asked.

Nico nodded. "Yes, and Bianca really is my sister. In...in my timeline, I was younger. But when I came back..."

"You replaced the you from this timeline," Chiron stated. "Matter cannot be created. If two of you had existed at once, then there would be more matter in the world than ever meant to be. You would have caused the world to topple in on itself."

"Yeah, that." Nico sighed. What was up with everyone stating the physics of it? "I'm not any harm to the gods. The Fates sent me back to save them."

"And if you don't?" Mr. D asked. "If you go rogue, know everything about us, use it to bring us down?"

Nico's eyes flashed. "I've seen Olympus fall once before. And I can't believe you'd ever think that I'd like to see it happen again."


	4. Chapter 4

Nico sat next to Chiron at dinner that night, staring at his food but refusing to touch it. Who would he offer it up to? Hades for ignoring him? Zeus for not killing him? The gods he knew weren't the gods of his new reality.

Percy was eating alone at his table. Bianca was with the hunters. All Nico could do was take in her happiness while it lasted. If only she could live-

No. That was a lesson he couldn't afford to learn again.

His stomach was empty but nowhere near as it once was. His eyes were heavy but could stay open for longer than anyone could think possible.

After dinner, Chiron led him to a guest bedroom in the Big House. He stopped in the hallway outside the room, his eyes on Nico's empty ones. "How long will you be staying with us?"

Flashes, memories. Bianca's death, running away, Minos and the Labyrinth... "I can't say."

Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "You're weary, young demigod, and I understand. Rest."

Nico's first reaction was to stab a blade through Chiron's hand, but his grip on the knife in his pocket loosened before it could come out. "I'll try."

Chiron must have noticed his tension. He soon took his hand away, but the supporting look never left his face. "I'll leave you here. Ask if you need anything, Nico. We all want the gods to stay on the throne. We're on the same side. The side of life."

Nico nodded once before stepping into his new room, closing the door behind him before collapsing to his knees. The side of life...was he? To sacrifice others for the good of the cause, was that on the side of life at all? Many were to be sacrificed, after all. He was going to willingly let them all die. Bianca, Beckendorf, Leo, Silena.

But if they didn't die, many more would.

* * *

_The city was in flames. The heat scorched his back as he fought but never came close enough to burn him alive. His shirt had caught on fire at some point, however, and had been thrown aside to forever become part of the ashes._

_All around him was chaos. Hazel rode by on a horse, her hair flying behind her, her helmet thrown off, every inch of her screaming the praetor she could have been. Something about the way she fought was a little too beautiful, like the poems about blood, the way it stands out in the snow. Tragedy. The loving of Romeo and Juliet._

_Nico never stopped swinging his weapons. He wasn't sure what monsters he was killing anymore, only that he_ was _killing. So much blood. He bathed in it. It rained it._

_How did it come to this...how did it come to this...how did it come to this..._

_Nico broke through the monsters momentarily, enough to sprint toward any safe zone he could. He found himself running for some space between a few crumbling buildings, somewhere safe to breathe. He just needed to breathe. It hurt to fucking_ breathe.

_Trip. Smack. Blood. His face hit the dirt so hard it bounced back off. Blood filled his vision and tastebuds and nostrils, and for a split second that was all the world was. Blood. It filled his every sense. He seemed to be living in it. Then he was rolling over, holding his face in pain, fighting off a few monsters more before looking down to see what had caused him to fall._

_How did it come to this...how did it come to this..._

_That arm. He knew that arm. The coloring of the skin, even after being soaked in blood. The pieces of clothing still attached to it. Not far, the rest of the body, that curly hair and soft face._

_How did it come to this..._

_"Hazel!" He scrambled over to his sister as quickly as he could and took her in his arms. Her breaths were short, her sight far away. Before he could even say goodbye, she slipped away._

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

Nico woke up the next morning to the sun filtering in through the curtains, the sound of campers, the laughs and carefreeness of never having seen a war. It made him sick to know what would happen. Even if he told them, warned them, would they believe him? They'd continue to take life for granted because it was the only life they had ever known.

He took a shower simply because he could. The water was refreshing, it reminded him that he was okay for the time being, it tricked him into thinking he was clean from all the mortal blood. He spent a half-hour in that lie before he grabbed a towel and stepped out, padding back to his room with soaked feet, not expecting to find what he did.

The room was just as he left it: messed up bed, blankets on the floor, lights on and curtains pulled back. But sitting on the bed was a black suitcase, sleek, large, expensive. Before he even knew why it sent shivers down his spine.

Nico stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure to check every inch of the room for a threat before finally letting his guard down. He was alone.

He stepped towards the bed and opened the suitcase, not knowing what to expect, but certainly not expecting what he found. Clothes. Nice ones. Gloves, a jacket. A hat. A stygian iron sword.

Nico grabbed the clothes and threw them on before sitting beside the suitcase, his eyes never leaving that sword. It had been so long...

* * *

_Nico had been walking through Tartarus for who knows how long. He just needed to get to Chaos, to that mansion, to Kronos. Then he'd be able to rest. Or, so he thought._

_Tartarus was silent. The only noise was his feet hitting the ground and his ragged breaths and broken cries. Pain. Pain was his friend. It told him he was still alive, that there was still hope.  
_

_Anger coursed through his veins. He wanted to rip Gaea limb from limb._

_Step. Ache. Pain. Anger._

_"I'm going to kill you, Gaea," he swore. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb."_

_Another step. More pain. Even more anger._

_"I swear it on the Styx."_

_Laughter met his promise, and suddenly he was no longer alone. Gaea was in front of him, taller than anything, larger than life itself, mocking and cruel and in no way human._

_"You swore on the Styx, little one?" she cackled too loud. "Haven't you begged for death long enough to know you shouldn't wish for what's worse than it?"_

_Nico felt the anger start to bubble up in his blood. "Bitch. I've already been through the worst of it. There's nothing more you can give me. I have nothing left to lose."_

_A blade sprang from nowhere. He moved just in time, maybe a little slow, and it sliced through his ear as clean as butter. It didn't hurt, well...it did, but that pain wasn't cruel anymore. It just fed his anger._

_He jumped forward. What was he thinking? He wasn't sure. But as he said, he had nothing left to lose. _

_His sword actually made it to her leg. He did get that far, and maybe farther than anyone had before. But instead of slicing through whatever Gaea was made of, it broke against her leg with the hope he didn't even know he had left._

_Nico never got farther than that. He was flung backward by her giant hands, slammed into the wall, and watched stars dance where she once stood for an hour before finally being able to pick himself back up._

* * *

Nico got ready in a way that reminded him too much of his old self. Black hoodie, black skinny jeans, sword hanging from his belt. The only differences were the scars, the stained blood on his paler skin, his new gloves, the daggers and knives and whatever you called the weapons he made from the mortals he had killed.

But instead of ruining, instead of causing more pain that he couldn't afford, it filled him with reassurance and will. He was going to do this. And if he was right, he already had his dad's backing.

He could do this. He just had to keep telling himself that.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nico first took a notice for Will Solace after the Fall of Camp Half-Blood. Camp Jupiter was full of the wounded and panicked, and all hands were on deck for those who could still help. Nico found himself working alongside Will among the injured demigods, the two becoming an odd but solid team rather quickly._

_Before then, Nico had only ever had a true crush on Percy Jackson. And after seeing him die not long before, never having been able to tell him, he was never expecting to form another so quickly, especially for a boy like William Solace._

_But he found himself blushing, stealing glances, thinking along the lines of things he never should have before. And if the end of the world wasn't happening, he probably would have continued to live in the misery of it all for years. But he didn't. He found it in himself to tell Will before he could die, just as Percy had._

_He never expected Will to kiss him when he found out. He never expected himself to kiss him back._

_And as the days went on and Gaea came closer, he found himself falling head over heels for a boy he was probably destined to be with. A fate he ruined by letting Leo Valdez live._

* * *

Nico walked passed the infirmary three times before he made himself find something else to do. Will was fine, Nico knew he would continue to be. But old feelings in a cold heart kept him checking up and checking up and checking up... No doubt it was starting to become suspicious.

Without any other choices, Nico found himself walking to the sword arena. Percy was in the middle of training on a dummy, Riptide slashing away with more skill than Nico expected at this point in time.

"Nico!" Percy turned around in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to come around here. I thought Chiron was going to set you up with the Hermes cabin or something since you don't know who your godly parent is."

"I'm staying in the Big House," Nico dismissed. "I honestly don't know why I came here. I was just walking, I guess."

"Well...as long as you're here, want to spare?" Percy asked.

Nico sighed. He couldn't use his new sword, it tucked away under his bed in the Big House. One look at the Stygian iron and he would be found out immediately. "Got an extra sword?"

Percy grinned. "Sure do. Hey, I'll use one of the extras, too, so we're both at the disadvantage."

"You don't have to," Nico said.

Percy shrugged. "It's no problem. Come on, I'll show you the armory. We can both pick out a sword to use."

Nico reluctantly followed him through the camp, picking out a sword as close to his old one as possible when they got there. He hated the different material. He hated having to hide his parentage.

Percy twirled his practice sword in hand. "Ready to get back to the arena?"

Nico nodded. "I guess..."

"Don't be nervous, it'll be fun," Percy said as he started to lead him back. "And no one's going to be watching, so don't worry. It'll just be us."

"Do you not like when people watch you?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

Percy shook his head. "Adds on to the stress of the fight, makes it less fun and more like you have something to prove. Especially me being a son of the Big Three and all. I know you wouldn't understand, but it's like everyone's looking at me to be something different than them. Something stronger. But I'm a half-blood, just like them."

Nico couldn't believe Percy was only fifteen. Already, the poor boy took all the weight around him on his shoulders.

"For what it's worth, I don't expect you to be superhuman," Nico said as they entered the arena. "You're a half-blood, just as you said. Your powers won't make you better than that. Only your personality, what you will do for others, your morals- That's what will make you better."

Percy couldn't keep his smile in. "You know, you really smart, Nico. How old are you again?"

"Seventeen." Nico pointed at him with his sword. "Ready to get this going?"

Percy grinned. "You bet."

The sword fight started off like any other. Slow, easy, picking up on the other's skills and traits. But before long, the swords moved faster and the skills became more apparent.

Nico had to focus on Percy's eyes the whole time to keep his flashbacks down. Even then, instincts kept rising up, pushing him to kill, pushing him to tear flesh and survive. It took everything he had to push them down.

His raging mind gave Percy the advantage in the fight. Before long, Nico's sword was tossed aside, Percy's was coming down...

Nico sunk into the shadows at their feet, the instinct to escape and survive too powerful to refuse. He always turned to the shadows when he had nowhere else to go, when he had no time to do anything else.

* * *

_Nico had barely entered the Underworld since Gaea had awakened. He had too much to fight on the surface. But his dad was in his mind, and all the souls of the fallen, and he found himself appearing from a shadow to find the Underworld in ruins._

_It had been the first realm that Gaea had attacked beside her own. Maybe because no one was expecting it, maybe because it would take away the hope of death. But he got to his father's throne in time that day before he fully faded away._

_He wasn't sure where all the spirits went, or the skeletons, or the Furies or Persephone. All he found down there was a dying father where there was once a whole kingdom._

_"Dad..." Nico collapsed by his father's side and removed his blood-stained helmet to show all the respect he could give. This...this was something he never prepared for. This was something he thought could never happen._

_Hades was dying, it was obvious enough, and Nico wondered how he still had the strength to be there. His hair was turning into wisps of smoke, and his legs were nonexistent. His dark eyes landed on Nico's, however, and filled with a warmth Nico had never seen in them._

_"My son...I've been waiting for you..." he took Nico's hand, was so unlike the cold god Nico had gotten used to. "Release me. Take my energy. Use it to save yourself."_

_"Take your energy...like Grover took Pan's?" Nico thought back to that day so long ago, when he was so small, when gods and monsters were still so new and exciting. When they weren't the end of the world. "What will that do to me?"_

_"A Lord of the Underworld..." Hades's hand disappeared as well. The smoke was curling around them, waiting to enter Nico. "Hurry. I can't hold this much longer."_

_"Dad..." Nico looked around them. "What happened? How did this happen? You're a god. The god of the dead. You of all gods should be living."_

_Where had all the dead gone? Nico could only picture what Gaea had done to them._

_"Release me, Nico, and take my blessing," Hades ordered. "What's done is done, and you need it to survive. To keep our kingdom going. To protect the dead, that is our duty."_

_Nico gulped before moving a hand to his father's heart. This...this was something that had never even dreamed of happening. This...he wasn't sure if he could do it._

_But he had to. For his father, for Chiron, for everyone he promised he would keep on fighting._

_"I release you," he whispered._

_"May Gaea never reach you..." Hades smiled once before he turned into the same smoke Pan had once become. Instead of splitting up like that day long ago, all the smoke entered Nico's mouth and vanished within him._

_When it was all finished he was alone, underground, in the dark debris of a once-great kingdom._

* * *

Nico appeared behind Percy with the practice sword in hand, its tip at Percy's back in victory. "Dead."

Percy was frozen before him, those green eyes wide and that body stiff. Nico gulped when he finally realized what he had done.

"What was that?" Percy turned around to stare at Nico. "How did you...you were just...did you just..."

Nico looked around to make sure they were alone before putting his hands on Percy's shoulders. "It's...it's like teleportation. I've been able to do it since I was like ten, maybe eleven."

"I've never heard of a demigod having been able to do that," Percy stressed. "I wonder what that means about your godly parent. Have you asked Chiron?"

Nico shook his head. "It's not important to me."

Percy frowned in confusion. "How? I...I was always angry with my dad for abandoning my mom and me, but I was still curious to know who it was. And once you know, you can better understand your powers."

"I don't need to understand my powers any more than I do already," Nico retorted. "I know how to use them and that's enough." He took his hands off Percy's shoulders. "Just...will you keep it a secret? I don't want to be seen as a freak anymore than I already am."

"Nobody sees you as a freak, Nico," Percy said. "You're just new, that's all."

Nico rolled his eyes. "That's not all and you know it, Percy. I'm seventeen years old. That's old to get to camp, isn't it? And to not know my godly parent? And I have a full-blooded sister, which means my godly parent was with the same mortal twice. And Bianca and I have no memories of our childhood."

"No memories? At all?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head. "None."

"It seems horrible, but maybe it's for the best," Percy offered. "Maybe something really bad happened. But I'm sure we can find a way to bring them back. Maybe figuring out your godly parent has something to do with it."

"Yeah," Nico muttered. "Maybe. Just don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"Okay," Percy promised. "I won't."

* * *

_Nico began to see the blessings from his father's death quickly enough. He himself felt older, more powerful, more ancient, like a part of Hades had become a part of him._

_His powers were stronger, easier to control, ranged further than they ever had before. If there had still been dead to rule, Nico would have been their king. All of them, not just the ghosts. The shades and skeletons and spirits and energies. But they were all gone, who knows where, possibly destroyed to the very atom when Gaea had taken over the Underworld._

_Now Nico fought in any way he could, brought whatever stray spirits he could find on earth into his protection. But it was nothing as his father once did for all souls._

_There were no more skeletons to raise during battles except for those who died around him. He could only imagine what had happened to all the caskets buried within the earth, or all the bodies in the mausoleums. What had Gaea done to what she knew to be his most powerful weapon, a whole army? A dig into a nearby cemetery showed him the truth, and it was something he had never wanted to see. Those bones, whether the bodies were decayed or not, pooled and melted by something, not bones anymore, not even a solid anymore._

_He would have said a prayer for all the dead, but he was the only one left to pray to about it._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I've had some people confused and asking about the half-blood turning sixteen prophecy. It won't apply to Nico because he's already turned sixteen, and he turned in a world outside of this one. And the prophecy is activated when they actually turn sixteen, if you know what I mean. So it won't depend on him, it'll still depend on Percy**

* * *

That night was Capture the Flag. Nico decided not to join in even before Chiron asked him not to. They both knew it was best. Chiron knew PTSD when he saw it.

The campers and hunters were gathered around. Nico stood by Chiron as he began to start the game, his dark eyes surveying those in front of him. Some would be ghost stories soon. Some would be his to protect whenever they made it to his domain. He could still feel the energies of those he saved in the old world, the broken world, knew they were still under his protection, knew he'd never let anything hurt them.

They were energies, they weren't matter, and maybe that's why they weren't showing up as spirits as they used to do back then. Maybe this was the only way they could exist now. Either way, he promised himself that they'd never feel pain again.

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground, silencing the talk amongst those waiting to participate.

"Heroes!" he yelled. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team- Camp Half-Blood- shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis- red team- shall take the east woods. Nico and I will serve as referees and battlefield medics."

Nico frowned. That was _not_ what he signed up for.

"No intentional maiming, please!" Chiron continued. "All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

The campers and hunters ran off to get situated. Nico looked up at Chiron, frowned even more when he saw the old centaur was smiling. "Why'd you do that?"

"Are you not capable of what I've assigned you?" Chiron asked.

"No, that's not what I..." Nico sighed. "I'm not a medic. Nobody wants me healing them."

"And why is that, Mr. di Angelo?" Chiron asked. Something about the question made Nico freeze where he stood. Chiron had already started to put his godly parent together.

Nico cleared his throat. "I'm a soldier, not a medic. I harm, don't heal. Nothing about me screams a gentle touch."

"Some wounds aren't healed with a gentle touch, but the gruesome ways of surgery and knives. Needles. Medical instruments that are anything but gentle." Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "Your ways may be anything but gentle, but you need to see that they can still save people. They can still be good. No soldier is an angel."

"You really believe that?" Nico asked.

Chiron nodded. "I do. And it's about time that you do, as well. Now, come. Let's get this game started."

He trotted off, leaving Nico with nothing to do but reluctantly follow. Chiron was Chiron, after all. A trusted mentor. A friend. One of the most respected people in Nico's mind. And he was going to study under him as much as possible, now that he had the chance to.

Nico watched the game with Chiron, his eyes never missing anything. But it was just as he remembered, and before long, Zoe was dashing across the creek with the flag.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced. He turned and muttered to Nico. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"Percy Jackson!" Thalia's angry shout broke through the gathered demigods. "What in the name of the gods were you thinking?!"

"I got the flag, Thalia!" Percy shook the said flag in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I was at their base!" Thalia yelled. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would have won."

Nico facepalmed. Those two really knew how to get each other worked up. What had happened that original day? When had the fighting stopped...?

Realization dawned on him, and he could feel his face grow as pale as a corpse. The Oracle. She was coming.

"Nico? What is it?" Chiron asked.

Nico shook his head. He couldn't say. He couldn't warn them. All he could do was watch Percy and Thalia battle it out and hope to damned hope that that prophesy hadn't changed.

Sure enough, the group went silent. Nico looked up to see the mummy approaching them.

"This is impossible," Chiron whispered. "It...she has never left the attic. Never."

The mummy shifted closer. Nico's eyes met hers, and before she got to the middle of the clearing like last time, her mouth opened and that raspy voice spoke.

But it wasn't what she had said the first time.

_Fate sends the Protector of Souls,_

_The Lord of Time is on patrol._

_Son of Hades, walk through time._

_Son of Hades, hide your crimes._

_Beware of this, the Fates decree:_

_Let them die, don't let them see_,

_What once was, will never be,_

_Fate changes and Fate you will see_

_Has always been foretold to thee._

Their eyes were still linked. Nico wanted to fucking melt into his boots. He could feel the shadows climb up his legs.

The Oracle continued to shuffle onwards. The demigods already looked like they wanted to piss their pants, but she wasn't done with them. No, she stopped in the middle, told the prophecy Nico would never forget, the prophesy that his sister was to die.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand_,

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The Oracle linked their eyes again before falling onto a rock, becoming still again as if she was just another corpse. But she wasn't just another corpse, she never would be. Not after fucking up his mind like that.

* * *

Nico sat beside Chiron as the counsel of cabin leaders gathered. He still couldn't swallow right. He felt like everything was already too fucked up to fix. They were going to find out they were going to find out they were going to find out...

"This is no time to talk," Zoe stated. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

Nico took a drink from his water bottle and tried to force the liquid down his throat. The end times the end times...

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

"West!" Bianca spoke up. Her voice made Nico jump. Half of him had forgotten that she was still alive, and then that made him feel even worse. "You heard the prophesy. _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains_. We can get five hunters and go."

"Yes," Zoe agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. And that wasn't the only prophesy."

"The second is more dire," Chiron cut in, "As it deals with a problem we're facing at the present."

"No!" Zoe either hadn't heard him or ignored him completely. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"Your," Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said thy in like three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times."

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help," Chiron tried again. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?" Mr. D was looked at Nico like he had a second head. Nico wasn't that surprised by the look anymore. "_One shall be lost. One shall perish. Let them die_. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate."

"The first prophecy was about following fate," Thalia stressed. "And fate is obviously that we need to work together. I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against both of them at once?"

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

Nico took another swing of his water. The shadows around them became agitated. The Fates had warned him to keep things similar, and now they're here warning him...what, exactly? What was the point of that fucking prophecy?

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. And the prophecy mentions him, The Lord of Time is on patrol. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose war preparations."

"Are you suggesting the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Mr. D asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

Nico looked down at the contents of his water bottle as if that would hold the answers. He needed out of the room. The shadows surrounding his feet completely covered them. The energies in his care grew agitated with him.

"I must agree with Zoe," Chiron said. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and two," Percy spoke up.

Nico almost threw up in his mouth. If they even fucking dared to nominate him, he was going to scream. Nothing was going right. Nothing was how it was supposed to be. These were supposed to be the easy years.

"We're supposed to have five," Percy explained. "Three hunters, two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair."

"Well," Thalia said. "It does make sense."

"I would prefer to take all Hunters. We will need strength in numbers," Zoe said.

Nico was so tempted to just sink into the shadows and disappear. What was he supposed to do now? If they found him out early...

"What do you think the bane of the gods could even be?" Thalia asked. "The son of Hades, from the other prophecy?"

"It says the monster, not god," Zoe argued. "I've been hunting by my lady's side for many years, and I haven't heard of a son of Hades in at least 70 years. And none that were immortal or monsters."

"But you can't say that it's a coincidence-"

"Chiron," Percy said. "Do you have any ideas about the monster?"

Chiron pursed his lips. Nico never knew his heart could beat this fast. "I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Your father, Poseidon, would have already sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

"But do you think it has something to do with the son of Hades?"

"No, I do not," Chiron answered. "This is a monster, something Artemis had been hunting previously. If she had been hunting a child of Hades, we would have already felt his wrath."

Nico had never liked Chiron more. He felt like he could actually breathe again. The Fates had a reason for sending that prophecy, right? They had to of. They weren't stupid. No, they were far from it. But what were they possibly fucking thinking?

"I would wish Bianca to go," Zoe offered up. Nico must have tuned out the conversation, but when he looked up, she was looking right at him.

"Me?" Bianca looked to Nico as well. "But...I'm so new. I wouldn't be any good."

She was scared, scared to die. Nico wanted to fucking stab himself in the face, but he gave her a nod of approval.

"You'll do good, Bi, I know you will." It was the first time he had spoken since the oracle had told those prophecies, and those around the table looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Maybe he had been melting into the shadows. "Zoe will be there to lead you. I know you can do it."

Bianca smiled at him and gave him a soft nod.

"And for campers?" Chiron asked.

"Me!" Grover stood up. "Anything to help Artemis!"

"I think not, satyr," Zoe said. "You are not even a half-blood."

"But he is a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

_Pick anyone but me, pick anyone but me..._

"Very well," Zoe said. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go," Thalia volunteered.

"Woah, wait a sec," Percy said. "I want to go, too."

"Oh," Grover said. "Woah, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean...I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

Nico had breathed out a sigh of relief. They weren't going to pick him, after all.

"He cannot," Zoe said. "He is a boy. I won't have hunters traveling with a boy."

"You traveled here with me," Percy said.

Nico stopped listening as he looked to Bianca. It was one of the last times he would see her, and she'd die, and he'd feel it and the hell of it, would lose his hearing for a little bit, would regain it but would never regain her, and then she'd go on to be reborn into a world he had to save. He _had_ to. For her, for all the people he left behind.

* * *

_Nico had been walking through the ruins of one of their battles when he felt one of the first souls to not cross over. His father had died, the Underworld was gone, but the souls never really stayed on earth as much as he could tell. He didn't know where they were going. But here one was, hiding in the ruins of a building, flickering and full of fear._

_"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Nico reached out with whatever this new power was he had felt after his father's death. He couldn't describe it well, not even to himself, but it was better than a sixth sense. It was more like a spiritual arm, spiritual hands, a spiritual body to reach out with._

_And it worked, and he was so damn surprised that it did. The spirit looked up to him, and he could feel himself touching it, drawing it nearer to his energy._

_It was a girl, a teenager, with brown hair and green eyes and ragged clothing stained with blood. She was as pale as death. Her emotions were so full of fear that they started to leak into him, and he felt like pissing his pants._

_"Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you." He knew it to be true the moment he said it. "Come with me, I'll protect you. I can save you from wherever she's sending the dead."_

_She seemed to be pulled closer to him by whatever the fuck was happening. Her eyes shown with hope he hadn't seen in months_.

_"I thought I'd be safe in death!" she sobbed. "I thought the hell would be over!"_

_"I know." Nico kneeled beside her and held a hand out to her. "Come with me. I'll make sure you never feel pain again. What's your name?"_

_The dead spoke. The endgame was here. The apocalypse had arrived_.

_"Cecilia," she answered. "Cecilia Sanders."_

_"Okay, Cecilia, take my hand. You'll be safe with me."_

_Whatever his energy was seemed to be filling her with peace. Her crying stopped, her fear began to fade._

_"You're it," she whispered._

_Nico frowned. "I'm what?"_

_"You're the hope of death. The safety of it. You're what I've been looking for._"

_Nico held his hand closer to her. "Take my hand, come with me. I'll keep you safe."_

_She took his hand, and her energy faded into his aura. He could feel her about, could tell where she was, could feel his powers move over her, shield her, protect her._ _"I told you," he assured. "I've got you. And I'm not going to let Gaea touch you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****~Anything within these marks through the rest of the story is spoken in Italian~**

* * *

Nico spied on the Hunters just as he had before, his eyes on Bianca and her worried eyes. Could he really let her march off to her death? She was so scared... Let them die, the prophecy had said. The Fates had warned him yet again to never make that mistake again. Bianca di Angelo was destined to die at twelve years old, she always had been. And it had to happen if this world was ever going to be saved.

He could feel Percy around him, invisible through some means. Annabeth's hat? He couldn't remember for sure, but it seemed like the son of Poseidon was also spying on the girls that night.  
When they left, Nico turned to follow them but got stopped by Percy's voice, and deja-vu hit an all-time new record with him.

"Wait," Percy said.

Nico turned around to see he had taken the cap off. _Play dumb._ "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time," he said. "Invisible."

Nico nodded in acceptance.

"How'd you know Zoe and your sister were here?" Percy asked.

Nico sighed. "I don't sleep well. I was out walking, I heard voices. I wanted to make sure Bi's okay with all of this. She's nervous."

"And now you're thinking about following them on the quest?" Percy guessed.

Nico tried not to roll his eyes. No, he wasn't, but he needed Percy to go in his place. "What, and you aren't?"

"If they find you, they'll send you back," Percy said. "Bianca's the only one that knows you. And..."

"I'm not likable," Nico finished. "I know. I don't trust anyone, they pick up on that, they don't trust me back. I get it. But she's my sister."

"Nico..."

"You're planning to go, aren't you?" he asked.

Percy sighed. "Yeah. I have to find Annabeth. I have to help, even if they don't want me to."

He had always been a soldier. Nico would always respect him. He always fought until he couldn't, and he'd always fight some more.

"I won't tell anyone you went," Nico offered. "But you have to promise to keep my sister safe."

_She's going to die, Percy. She's going to die in that desert and you're always going to blame yourself, but this is what needs to happen. I need to run off, Minos needs to find me, these things have to happen. I'm sorry._

"I...that's a big thing to promise, Nico, on a trip like this. Besides, she's got Zoe, Grover, and Thalia-"

"Promise," he insisted.

"I'll do my best," Percy relented. "I promise that."

Nico nodded in acceptance. "Then get going. Good luck, seriously."

Percy looked like he was thinking. "Tell Chiron..."

"I'll make something up," Nico said. "I'm good at stuff like that. I've got your back."

Percy put the cap back on and ran off, leaving Nico alone in the cold air. That last vision of his sister, that would be the last time he ever saw her. She was gone. She was never coming back.  
He expected it to hurt worse, as he stood in the shower that night. He expected the pain to come like his past life. But it didn't. Maybe he was too used to it. Maybe he had already accepted it.

* * *

_The second soul he picked up was in the depths of Tartarus. It was one of the mortals he had killed, a young man who didn't speak a lick of English but could understand the Italian that came from Nico. Nico had killed him quick, no pain, a sword through the brain. Almost immediately, he noticed the soul lingering next to the body._

_He held his spiritual hand out, kept an eye out around him, kept his sword up and knife drawn. "Come with me. I can make sure Gaea never touches you."_

_It had been a week since he entered Tartarus, since the games began. His feet shuffled as he became antsy with standing still for so long._

_Nico drew the spirit in closer, gave off any vibes of peace he had left in him. Cecilia also put some of hers out._

_It didn't take long for the spirit to take his hand and join in his energy. Maybe he knew he had nothing left to lose._

What's your name? _Nico sent the words through their link, having learned that worked better than anything when it came to communication with Cecilia._ What can I call you?

_He didn't answer, and Nico could barely remember him yelling in another language. So he tried in every one he could speak. Italian was what got through to him._

~What's your first language?~ _Nico asked as he ran off again, went to find another victim, went to survive. He still couldn't get used to being in Tartarus without a monster in sight._

~French.~ _It wasn't exactly his voice Nico was hearing, but a form of telepathic communication that he didn't quite understand. But it worked, it was discrete, he could handle it. _

I've always wanted to learn French! _Cecilia cut in. Nico could feel her walking beside him, and a small silhouette of mist could be seen. She was getting stronger in this new role, whatever you could call it. _

~Who is that?~

_Nico sighed as he spotted his next target sitting beside a tumor._ ~That's Cecilia. She's like you. Unfortunately, she doesn't speak Italian or French. What's your name?~

~Lance.~

_Nico jumped on the man and stabbed the knife through his heart._ Cecilia, that's Lance. He only speaks French and Italian.

Maybe he can teach me, _Cecilia offered._

Maybe. _Nico waited for the spirit to arrive, to linger over the body, but none ever came._ His spirit moved on, went to wherever Gaea's taking them. Dammit.

_He ran from the corpse and continued on his way. He would need to make a trip back to the Phlegethon soon_. ~Lance, I am the Protector of Souls. I'm going to protect you and Cecilia and whoever else we can find. You're safe with me. I'll never let Gaea touch you.~

~Why'd you kill me?~

_For the next hour, hacking and killing and drinking fire, he told the same story to Lance as he did to Cecilia. He told him about Gaea, about demigods, about his father's death and all the battles they had tried to keep Gaea at bay with. He told him about the incentive Gaea gave him, the possibility to go back and fix everything. And he knew there was no excuse to kill, but he didn't have morals anymore._

~As I said,~ _he finished_, ~I'm never going to let Gaea touch you. Either of you. You're safe with me.~

_He needed to keep fighting, not only to go back and fix everything but to keep that promise._

* * *

The day Bianca died, Nico's hearing went out for five minutes. That blast in his ears, the feeling of her soul slipping away, one tear sliding down his cheek and nothing more. She was dead.

Bianca di Angelo was dead. Again.

That night he had the nightmares he remembered all too well. Her soul in line, that long line, the others about her. The Underworld looked just as he remembered. When he woke up, part of him wanted to go see his father, to hug him, to apologize for anything he had done to him in the past. But he couldn't. Not yet.

Bianca was dead.

* * *

The day they came back from the quest, Nico was sitting in his room with the door shut and the lights off. He would have to come into that meeting at the perfect time and act like he didn't know his sister was dead.

Once he was sure they were in that meeting with the door closed, Nico crept down there and listened in. Everything sounded normal, the quest seemed to have gone how it was supposed to.  
When it seemed to be about time, Nico knocked on the door and poked his head in. The talking stopped as he noticeably looked around for a girl he knew he wouldn't find.

"Where's my sister?"

Some more silence. Percy and Chiron exchanged a glance before the former rose to his feet.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said. "Let's take a walk. We need to talk."

Nico followed him outside and knew what was coming. He would need to act upset. He would need to raise that skeleton.

His father would be even more aware of his power.

They stopped in the dining pavilion. Nico stood across from him as he explained what had happened, how Bianca gave up her life, how she died. Nico stood in silence and stared at those green eyes.

"She wanted you to have this." Percy took the Hades figurine out of his pocket and held it out.

Nico took it and stared down at his father. Damn, did he miss him. And damn, did he miss Bianca. And he had to say the words he knew would hurt Percy Jackson.

"You promised you would protect her."

They stung. Nico could see it in Percy's face.

"Nico," Percy said. "I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us. I told her not to. But she-"

"You promised." Nico's voice was deadly calm, was too cold. Percy flinched back.

Nico looked down at the figurine again. "My nightmares were right." This was the first time he hinted at his true parentage. This was how Percy Jackson put it together. He threw the figurine at Percy's feet and felt the shadows dance around.

"Nightmares?" Percy asked. "Nico, she might be alive. She-"

"She's dead," Nico clarified. "I saw it, didn't want to believe it. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing in front of the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?"

Nico felt the stirring in his gut as the chasm started to open. He wanted this over he wanted this over he wanted this over...

He meant to only raise one. He wasn't sure how many it had originally been. One would have done it, he knew that. But five rose out of the ground with swords drawn.

Nico took some steps back. Percy drew Riptide and stepped in front of him, protecting him even though Nico was so much older.

"Run, Nico," Percy ordered. "These things can't be destroyed."

Nico felt his hand inching towards his own blade. His blood boiled and his limbs screamed to fight.

A skeleton charged at Percy. There were too many. How many were there supposed to be? How many...this was too much...he needed to fix it he needed to fix it.

"Go!" Percy yelled. He started to fight the skeletons but didn't have the experience needed. They kept reforming every time he actually got one down.

He needed to fake the panic. He needed it to seem like he didn't know what was going on. _Think of Tartarus, think of seeing Gaea awake for the first time, think of seeing your father die._

"No!" Nico screamed. He took another step back, tried to hold those flashbacks off but could feel them creeping in...creeping in...slipping through those cracks in his mind...

Percy rolled out of the way just in time. The ground swallowed the skeletons with one large crunch, leaving only silence in its wake.

Tartarus was laughing in his ears. Gaea was nearby. That mansion he had found his way through was now his living mind.

Percy looked over at him in disbelief. "How did you...?"

Nico took off running for the woods, mere muscle memory keeping him on track. They were coming they were coming...

He didn't remember making it into the Labyrinth. The flashbacks had already taken hold of him, this time purposely induced but still unwelcome.

* * *

He must have passed out at some time and slipped into a dream. But it wasn't like any other nightmare, but a demigod dream like he used to get. He could see Percy, Grover, and Annabeth walking through the woods, most definitely searching for him.

"We have to tell Chiron," Annabeth said.

"No," Percy disagreed.

"Um...what do you mean, no?" Grover asked.

"We can't let anyone know," Percy said. "I don't think anyone realizes that Nico is a-"

"Son of Hades," Annabeth finished. "Percy, do you know how serious this is? He someone skipped out on the prophecy. This is unheard of."

"Or he turned sixteen before the prophecy was said."

Annabeth stopped walking and turned to Percy. "What?"

"He's their dad," Percy clarified, "but they've been out of commission for a long time, since before World War II."

"The Lotus Casino!" Grover added in. "We were talking with Bianca on the quest. She and Nico were stuck there for decades. He could have been sixteen before the oath and prophecy were made."

"But how did they get out?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but he was this age when they got out," Percy said. "Bianca said a lawyer came and got them out, then they took different modes of transportation to Maine. I don't know who that could've been, or why. Maybe it's part of this Great Stirring thing. I don't think Nico understands who he is, not fully. But we can't go telling anyone. Not even Chiron. If the Olympians find out that Hades was hiding kids from them-"

"It might start them fighting among each other again," Annabeth said. "That's the last thing we need."

"But you can't hide things from the gods," Grover said. "Not forever."

"I don't need forever," Percy said. "I need two years for this prophecy is finished. Then things will be easier."

It went dark for some time, then Nico was watching Percy talk to Chiron, telling him some bullshit story about his disappearance. Chiron looked paler than before.

"Such a talented young man..." Chiron looked to Percy. "You had a chance to spar him?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Percy asked.

"I wasn't far, I took notice. I was curious about our guest." Chiron rested his chin on his hand. "Did you pick up some tricks from him? You learn quickly, I'm sure you took note of some things."

Percy nodded. "Where do you think he learned so well?"

"I'm not sure." Chiron looked right at Nico, though Nico had never known him to be aware of dream-walkers before. "But I trust him."

Nico jumped to his feet as soon as his consciousness came back. He pulled his sword and looked around, found he really was in the Labyrinth after all.

And Minos was in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

The first time around, Minos played Nico. This time, Nico played him.

There was something off about Nico, something Minos could tell right away. And Nico knew he knew. But he let him do as he did the first time, let him "train" him, let him lead him through the Labyrinth, and eventually to the Triple G Ranch.

Up until then, Nico let Minos "train" him, pretended he wasn't that good with his powers, acted naively despite everything he had been through. Minos looked at him weird sometimes, especially after the nightmares, but the old ghost was too self-centered to really see what was going on.

So there he was, sitting in that ranch house, waiting for Percy Jackson to show up.

Minos was nearby, he could feel him. But he could also feel Cecilia, could feel Lance, could feel Allen and Clayton. He could feel all the dead he now protected.

He was going to be okay, at least for now. Kronos was the only threat for years. And Kronos was someone he had faced many times before.

He broke a sword against Gaea herself. He could fight Kronos himself if he needed to.

But that prophesy. It warned him that things weren't going to be the same as he hoped they would.

But he was still going to try his damn best.

Nico walked out of the house when he heard Percy's voice, forcing himself to glare at the son of Poseidon. "You let my sister die." He remembered how irrational he used to be. "Probably came to kill me, too."

Percy shook his head. "Nico, we're not-"

"That's not important." Annabeth pointed at Geryon. "How do you know our names?"

Nico tried to hide his boredom. He honestly couldn't think of what the four in front of him were going through.

"I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon. Now, let's take that tour."

Nico scowled but followed the party down the steps. He could slightly hear Cecilia laugh.

He sat in the back of the trolley, his arms crossed and his head back. Percy would save him, he'd gone on, everything was okay.

But nothing was okay. He missed his dad, he missed Hazel, he heard Gaea every time he glanced at the ground.

Damn, was he conflicted. Things were okay, they weren't okay. Things should stay the same, the Fates now said things would change.

He just wanted to sleep. He wanted death whenever death was safe again. And he still had years of fighting left until that was possible, still had time in Tartarus to go through.

He stayed quiet throughout the whole ride. When they were finally finished, however, he got off the trolley and stomped over to Geryon. "Look, I'm sick of this. My ghost told me you could help lead us to the soul we need."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "I thought I was the soul you need."

Nico glanced over. "Why would I want you? Your soul would never be worth Bianca's. Geryon, you helping me or not?"

"Oh, I imagine I could," Geryon said. "Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?"

Nico frowned. "He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere."

Geryon smiled. "I'm sure. Minos likes to disappear when things get…difficult."

"Minos?" Percy asked. "You mean that evil king? That's the ghost who's been giving you advice?"

"It's none of your business, Percy," Nico turned back to Geryon. "And what do you mean about things getting difficult?"

Geryon sighed. "Well, you see, Nico—can I call you Nico?"

"No."

"You see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for halfbloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

Nico rolled his eyes as Percy drew Riptide. "You haven't told him yet, though, have you?"

"No, but soon enough." Geryon looked to his sidekick thing. Nico couldn't remember exactly who it was. "Eurytion, if you would be so kind, secure Nico."

Eurytion spit into the grass. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

Nico let Eurytion tie him up, not wasting any effort on fighting it. If he needed to escape, he could in an instant.

"Now," Geryon said cheerfully, "we've had the tour. Let's go back to the lodge, have some lunch, and send an Iris-message to our friends in the Titan army."

"You fiend!" Annabeth cried.

Geryon smiled at her. "Don't worry, my dear. Once I've delivered Mr. di Angelo, you and your party can go. I don't interfere with quests. Besides, I've been paid well to give you safe passage, which does not, I'm afraid, include Mr. di Angelo."

"Paid by whom?" Annabeth said. "What do you mean?"

"Never you mind, darlin'. Let's be off, shall we?"

"Wait!" Percy said. "Geryon, you said you're a businessman. Make me a deal."

Geryon narrowed his eyes. "What sort of deal? Do you have gold?"

"I've got something better. Barter."

Nico rolled his eyes again. He had forgotten how stupid Percy Jackson was. But something in his chest felt warm.

"But Mr. Jackson, you've got nothing."

"You could have him clean the stables," Eurytion suggested.

"I'll do it!" Percy said. "If I fail, you get all of us. Trade us all to Luke for gold."

"Assuming the horses don't eat you," Geryon said.

"Either way, you get my friends," Percy said. "But if I succeed, you've got to let all of us go, including Nico."

"Percy, I don't need your help," Nico said, and he didn't have to lie that time.

Geryon chuckled. "Percy Jackson, those stables haven't been cleaned in a thousand years…though it's true I might be able to sell more stable space if all that poop was cleared away."

"So what have you got to lose?"

Geryon hesitated. "All right, I'll accept your offer, but you have to get it done by sunset. If you fail, your friends get sold, and I get rich."

"Deal."

He nodded. "I'm going to take your friends with me, back to the lodge. We'll wait for you there."

Nico studied Percy as they parted ways. He was so young yet so caring. He was the hero the world needed, not Nico.

Whatever happened, he needed to save Percy Jackson.

Soon enough Geryon had them sitting in a separate room, their weapons confiscated, them all tied up. Nico leaned his head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts swimming with different ideas. What would Kronos pull?

"Nico?"

Nico looked over at Annabeth, unable to keep the dull expression off his face. His eyes felt dead.

Her grey eyes were shining, were focused on him. "You should almost be eighteen by now, right? You're a demigod older than most get. You should be able to get us out of here."

"Annabeth-"

"No, Grover, Percy just put his life up for him and he hasn't done a thing." Annabeth glared at Nico. "Are you planning on apologizing to him?"

Nico blinked. This conversation had definitely never happened, which meant he had nothing to go off of. "I...he killed my sister-"

"He didn't kill your sister, Nico. He told me what happened." Annabeth jerked her head, succeeding in flinging hair from her face. "You know he didn't. Now help us get out of here. You heard Geryon. He wants to sell us to the Titan army."

"He won't sell us," Nico said. "Trust me on that. We'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Nico sighed. "Look, Annabeth... I just have my own problems, okay? Problems you could never understand. So stop analyzing me and let me be."

"I am not-"

"Yeah, you are," Nico said. "I can tell."

She sighed. "Fine, maybe I am. But those problems you think I won't understand? Try me."

Nico looked back up at the ceiling. "No, thanks."

Annabeth seemed to have more to say but ended up in a silent conversation with Grover. Nico let them mind their own business, his focus on the souls around him. Annabeth, Cecilia, Lance, Allen, Clayton, and Percy's far off. He couldn't feel Grover or Tyson's simply because they weren't human. Unexpectedly, there was no other dead than his nearby.

Geryon eventually took them out to the deck and started to cook some barbecue. It made Nico's stomach growl. He hadn't eaten much at all since he left camp.

But he had gone longer without.

* * *

_He ended up killing Allen and Clayton just as he had once killed Lance. They were twins, and when he first saw them, they had figured out to drink from the Phlegethon, something that was sure to have taken some guts._

_He liked them. And that's why he wanted them to die quickly, without pain._

_But that's not how it turned out._

_They were younger than him by a year or two, maybe around sixteen. When he first caught sight of them from behind a tumor, the Phlegethon lighting up his view, Cecilia whispered in his ear that they were hot, and Lance warned him to be careful of their weapons._

_Allen and Clayton were identical twins, that much was certain. Dark hair almost like his own, brown eyes, a quirk to Allen's lips, Clayton's calloused hands. Nico knew to take Lance's warnings seriously._

_He tried to do a surprise attack, something that worked on most of the mortals. He planned to stab one through the heart, kill them instantly, or even through the head if it came to it. But as soon as he got within a foot of Allen, Clayton pulled a gun and shot._

_Nico hadn't really been shot before, especially by a normal mortal. The bullet pierced his right arm, traveling right through his bicep before going who knows where behind him. He could smell the blood and feel the pain, and he jumped forward to knock the gun from Clayton's hands._

_And that's when Allen pointed one of his own and shot him in the shoulder._

_Nico wasn't sure why he panicked so much. Maybe it was because he was used to blades and fists, not bullets he had no way to stop. But he knew he had to do something if he was going to survive, if he was going to keep Cecilia and Lance safe, and all plans to kill them painlessly vanished._

_He slit Clayton's neck with so much force he accidentally took his head clean off._

Oops, _Cecilia commented._

_Nico saw the grief and sadness reach Allen's face, how it mirrored what once was his own. But he was over it, death was inevitable for these mortals. He had accepted he would kill them all long ago._

_More shots, Nico used Clayton's body as a shield. Blood splattered between them as he tried to get close enough, as he eventually slammed Allen's body to the ground using Clayton's, as he ran his blade through Allen's face._

_Deep breaths, blood running down his arm and shoulder, two mingled souls dancing around him. He pulled his blade up and looked at them, giving the two boys a nod. "You fight well."_

_He could feel their despair at the sight of death. He could see their anger at meeting their killer._

_"My name's Nico." Nico held a hand out to the two boys. "What happened to this world is a long story, but come with me and I can protect you. That's why I wanted to kill you quickly, without pain. But that didn't go how I wanted it to."_

_Clayton blinked. Allen seemed to be glancing at his gun._

_"Do you understand English?" Nico asked._

_"That's not the problem," Clayton spoke up. Thick southern accents._

_Nico sighed. "Look, we can't be out in the open long. You can become part of my aura, I can protect you. Please. I can explain everything that happened."_

_The twins looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation. Nico could only imagine what they felt like, deciding if they should join their killer. But killing down here was nothing like killing on the surface._

_Down here it was justified from every direction. Down here it was a way of life, wasn't wrong. Down here, it was being a hero._

_"You have other people with you?" Allen asked._

_Nico nodded. "Cecilia and Lance. Lance speaks Italian."_

_Cecilia appeared beside him and waved at the twins. "Hi!"_

~It's taking too long~, _Lance warned_. ~We're out in the open.~

_"This isn't safe," Nico warned, looking around. "Anyone can come and attack."_

_He heard Clayton whisper to Allen that they had nothing to lose, and Allen looked at his gun a couple more times, but they eventually reached for his hand and joined with him, and his soul collection from his first timeline was complete._

* * *

Nico watched in silence as Percy decided to kill Geryon. He could have helped if needed, but the son of Poseidon was skilled enough. Percy went to untie his friends, but by the time he got to Nico, Nico had already taken care of it. The shadows unbound him and the ropes fell at his feet.

"You could have freed us the whole time?" Annabeth demanded.

Nico nodded. "Told you we'd be okay."

"So you decided to let him fight Geryon by himself?" she asked.

"He was fine, obviously," Nico sat back. "If he actually needed help, I would have stepped in."

Annabeth didn't hide her distaste for him as she switched her attention to Eurytion. "Your boss said somebody paid for our safe passage. Who?"

Eurytion shrugged. "Maybe he was just saying that to fool you."

"What about the Titans?" Percy asked. "Did you Iris-message them about Nico yet?"

"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know about him."

Percy looked to Nico. "What are you going to do? Are you staying here where it's safe?"

Nico scowled. "I don't need anywhere safe, Jackson."

"Geryon wasn't lying about Kronos wanting to capture you," Annabeth said. "If he knew who you were, he'd do anything to get you on his side."

"I'd never go to his side, the Fates would actually murder me after everything we've been through," Nico said. "And I'm not afraid. Of anything."

He hadn't expected Annabeth to hate him so much, and he hadn't expected to get so aggravated with her so easily. But until she also went through Tartarus, she'd never click with him as they once did.

But she had hated him back then, as well, when he let Percy Jackson die.

"You know the Fates?" she asked. "Nico...maybe you should tell us everything that you know. We'd work better together and potentially get this war over quicker."

"Not happening," he dismissed. "Forget about me and stay on your quest."

Her face turned red. "Why are you so against helping us? Because you think Percy killed your sister? He's fifteen years old, you're seventeen or eighteen! You should have gone after her, not him! You can't blame him for something you got him into."

Nico knew it was his fault, he always knew that. He sent his sister marching for death. "Bianca has nothing to do with this argument. She has no input on this. She's dead."

"Nico..." Percy started. "The prophecy the oracle spoke to you...it really was about you, wasn't it? '_Fate sends the protector of souls_', you mentioned you've spoken to the Fates. The '_Lord of Time_' is Kronos, and the '_son of Hades_'...that's you, isn't it?"

Nico swore under his breath. Percy fucking Jackson.

"'_Son of Hades, walk through time_,'" Annabeth recited. "Nico, what-"

Nico stood up. He couldn't do this, he wasn't prepared. But he should've been. He should have seen it coming.

He went to walk off when Percy grabbed his arm.

"Nico, please," Percy pleaded. "Don't you trust us?"

_When you're older_. Nico looked into Percy's eyes, saw an innocent boy who still hadn't fought in a war. He needed to see death before Nico could trust him, death on scales you could barely register.

"After this war is over, I'll explain," Nico whispered. "After this war is over."

Percy's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nico nodded. "Now let me go."

Percy took his hand off Nico. "Sorry."

Nico looked him over before falling back into a shadow, disappearing from the room and his new promise.

~_That won't end well_,~ Lance warned.

Cecilia giggled anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Nico was used to four different voices in his mind other than his own. Lance, Cecilia, Allen, and Clayton. Then there was Minos every now and again, telling him that Percy Jackson was no good, that he never should have promised him anything.

Nico wasn't planning on picking up another. Especially before the first battle. But as he kicked around the Labyrinth and cursed himself for promising Percy, he came across one of the dead that had never made it out.

He full out tripped on the corpse, not realizing what it was until his hand went through the decaying face. The familiar feeling of brains greeted him earlier than he expected in this new timeline.

"Are you okay?"

Nico's head snapped up to meet the eyes of a restless spirit. He didn't move his hand out of the skull pie, instead too focused and too confused with the situation. There was no reason why this spirit hadn't gone to the Underworld.

"Why haven't you moved on?" Nico snapped. "Why are you still here?"

The spirit looked nothing like her corpse. Black hair, skin darker than Hazel's, eyes like chocolate. She couldn't have been older than nine.

"You can see me!" she ran for him. "You can see me! You can see me! No one else can!"

"Yeah, I can see you alright." Nico took his hand out and began to wipe it off on his pants. "Why haven't you moved on?"

She grabbed his arm, no doubt comforted by his ability to converse with her, and it was the quickest he ever had a spirit become part of him.

And no doubt it caught the attention of his father, but he wasn't worried about that yet.

_What's your name?_ He asked once he got over the fact that she had really fucking jumped into him. _How'd you get down here in this maze?_

Her soul had filled with peace as soon as it became a part of him, and he could feel her childlike demeanor mixing into his emotions. _Poppy. I...I was playing in grandpa's garage, and...and there was this big dog all of a sudden...and I found a hiding place but then I was down here._

_Big dog?_ Nico stood up and shook his hand out again, making sure to get all the human remains off. _Did it have red eyes?_

A telepathic nod. _I was really hungry for a while...and then I was this. Nobody could see or hear me. It was scary..._

_Don't worry, Poppy,_ Cecilia whispered. _You're safe with us. We're safe with him._

The Protector of Souls, the Fates had called him.

He just never signed up for one so young.

As he continued to move on, as he listened to his spirits speak to each other, he understood why he never had liked children. They were scared of everything. She cried despite the peace he was pumping into her. She told him to save every demigod they found, but he knew he couldn't mess up fate, so he faded back into the shadows and let them go.

_Why not?!_ Poppy sobbed for the fifth time. _He needs our help!_

Nico grit his teeth as he hid in the shadows, watching as Ethan Nakamura trampled by. He couldn't save that boy from fate.

_Because I can't_, he hissed. _Poppy, there's a lot of things you don't understand. Just stop crying._

_He's lost just like I was! I never ever want anyone to ever be lost! You get so scared and so hungry and it's so dark! My momma...I want my momma!_

Nico facepalmed. _I can't take you to your mom, Poppy. I'm trying to save the world, here._

_You're letting people go hungry and scared like I was!_

_Poppy..._ Lance's English lessons from Cecilia were actually paying off. _No cry. We are okay._

_Lance is right, _Cecilia insisted. _We're okay, Poppy. We're safe now. Nico saves whoever he can. He can only save dead people though, like how we're dead. Those people passing by were still alive._

_If they die...we can save them?_ Poppy asked.

_Yes, if they die, I'll save them_, Nico said. Who knew if that would come true, but it calmed Poppy down enough that he could think.

But then there was her singing, her "games", the strength of her spirit despite her age. He caught her moving a few things in the material world, something Cecilia nor Lance nor the twins could do yet.

_Poppy, try not to move things,_ he lectured. _People will see and they can't know about you._

_Why not?_

_Because they can't._

_Why not?_

_Because I fucking said so!_

More crying.

He hated children. He almost regretted stopping for her.

* * *

When it was finally time for Minos to betray him and tie him up, he wanted to blow his head off when it came to Poppy's cries.

_You don't have to be afraid, he's not going to hurt us._

_You're tied up!_

_I can break free if I have to._

She started crying again. Allen and Clayton tried to talk to her about hunting to get her mind off it, which only made her cry worse, and Cecilia tried to talk her down to no success. The only thing that did work was when Lance finally relented and started singing in Italian.

_I owe you so fucking much_, Nico insisted. _Whatever you want, Lance, you got it._

"Nico, are you okay?"

Nico jumped slightly when he heard Percy's voice. He looked up to see that he was already in the workshop, Daedalus in front of him with the demigods and Kelli at his side.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Nico said. His voice sounded dead. "Minos tricked me into going back into the Labyrinth, lied and said you and the others were in danger."

"You were trying to help us?" Percy asked.

"I was tricked," Nico shrugged. "He tricked all of us."

_You're getting good at lying_, Cecilia commented.

_Shit, he's always been that good,_ Allen replied. _You just don't pay attention._

_Guys, shut up_, Nico said. _I'm trying to concentrate. I've got a big moment coming up._

_Oooh, moments in the spotlight_, Cecilia teased. _Our little Nico's becoming a star!_

Nico hissed as he was pushed to the floor, the fight starting. Minos was blabbering from somewhere, Rachel was getting the wings out. This memory had always remained fresh in Nico's mind. It was the day he proclaimed himself as who he was.

And now he could do it even better.

He used the shadows to remove his bounds and pulled his sword free from his belt. Just waiting for...

"To me!" Minos cried. "Spirits of the dead!" He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

"Fuck no," Nico growled.

Minos spun towards him. "You do not control me, young fool," Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits were forming. Nico could feel his own getting agitated. Poppy was crying again, and it actually made him more defensive than annoyed.

"I am the son of Hades," Nico growled. Then he raised his voice. "I am the son of Hades, the ghost king, protector of souls. And you're going straight to hell."

He stabbed his sword into the ground and opened a chasm. The windows broke and winds raced through the room as Minos and all the other spirits not in his aura were sucked into the chasm.

Nico closed it with a breath of victory. It had felt a little too good. Poppy had stopped crying, Allen whistled. Nico almost smiled. Almost.

Rachel attached wings to his back. A fire from who knows where was spreading through the workshop.

"Daedalus!" Percy yelled. "Come on!"

"I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary!" he said. "Go!"

Nico edged closer to the window and cursed himself for not preparing for the flight. He hated flying, hated the skies.

_Poppy, you're going to love this,_ he sighed. _We get to fly._

Her blabbering started up as he looked to Percy. "Anyone know how to fly?"

Their eyes met, Percy grinned. "Good time to figure it out."

* * *

The entire flight, Poppy was laughing her fucking head off, screaming to go higher, to go faster. But he could feel Clayton's anxiety as well as his own, and he needed that damn flight to be over.

"Land!" Annabeth yelled. "These wings won't last forever."

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Annabeth said, and Nico definitely agreed.

They soon landed next to what looked to be a tourist area. Nico could've kissed the ground when his feet met it, and he heard Clayton sigh in relief.

_Pops, did you have fun?_ Nico asked as they pulled the melting wings off their backs and stuffed them into some garbage cans.

_YES!_ She cheered. _Again, again!_

Nico's lips twitched. He actually fucking smiled, and he was pretty sure Percy and Annabeth noticed. _We'll get a turn on some Pegasus or something, I think._

_YES!_

_Fucking really?_ Clayton cursed.

_Tough up, Clay,_ Allen said. _You're not going to fall and die._

_Fuck off._

_Language around the kid,_ Nico crossed his arms. _She's like nine._

_Eight!_

_Eight._

"The workshop moved," Annabeth guessed. "There's no telling where."

"So what do we do now?" Percy asked. "How do we get back in the maze?"

"Maybe we can't," Annabeth said. "If Daedalus died…he said his life force was tied into the Labyrinth. The whole thing might've been destroyed. Maybe that will stop Luke's invasion."

"He's not dead," Nico cut in. "I'd be able to tell."

"What about Tyson and Grover then?" Percy asked.

Nico looked into those green eyes for the second time that day. "They're different. They don't have human souls, mortal souls."

"We have to get into town," Annabeth decided. "Our chances will be better of finding an entrance to the Labyrinth. We have to make it back to camp before Luke and his army."

"We could just take a plane," Rachel said.

_Fuck no_! Clayton declared.

Percy shuddered. "I don't fly."

"But you just did," Rachel said.

"That was low flying," Percy said, "and even that's risky. Flying up really high—that's Zeus's territory. I can't do it. Besides, we don't even have time for a flight. The labyrinth is the quickest way back."

"So we need a car to take us into the city," Annabeth said.

Rachel looked at a nearby parking lot. "I'll take care of it."

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trust me."

Annabeth looked uneasy, but she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to buy a prism in the gift shop, try to make a rainbow, and send an Iris-message to camp."

"I'll go with you," Nico decided. "I'm starving."

"I'll stick with Rachel, then," Percy said. "Meet you guys in the parking lot."

Nico followed Annabeth to the gift shop, still not entirely sure where they were in the world but just sticking to it. Lance was mutter-reading the English words to Cecilia, who told him if he was doing it right or not. Nico could practically feel Poppy's energy bouncing alongside them as they walked.

A big dog had attacked her, her energy was so strong...

"So you went to help Percy," Annabeth said. "Why?"

"Because I'm on your side." Nico walked to the snacks as soon as they entered the shop. "You really thought I wasn't?"

She shrugged. "You're not an easy person to read, Nico, nor are you ordinary. A half-blood of your age, your background, your parentage. Then that prophecy. I've been trying to put it all together, and I think I have some answers, but-"

"I'm not answering any questions until after this war," Nico cut in. "You heard me say it before and I'll say it again. I'll answer your questions after this war."

"You speak as if you know what will happen in it," Annabeth muttered.

Nico stayed silent.

_Can we get a Hershey's?_ Poppy asked. Please?

You won't be able to eat it, Nico replied. _Or, I don't think you will._

_Can I try?_ He could see her energy as it reached out, as it knocked that fucking Hershey bar off the shelf. Right in front of Annabeth Chase.

"What was that?" Annabeth had her knife out and at the ready, her eyes scanning around them. "Did you see-?"

"It was me." Nico knelt down to pick up the chocolate bar. "Sorry."

She raised an eyebrow. "And when can you make things move without touching them?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just accept it was my fault. Ghosts like junk food."

Poppy giggled. _I do!_

_Don't touch anything else, _Nico scowled.

Annabeth was silent for a good five minutes before she let herself speak. "Do you have ghosts following you, like Minos was?"

"Not like Minos was," Nico admitted. "Remember what I said? Protector of Souls. Nothing like the Minos situation."

Annabeth stared at the chocolate he held. "Girl or boy?"

"Girl." Nico grabbed a few more chocolate bars. "Poppy. She's just a kid, she won't harm you."

He decided not to mention the others. Allen and Clayton were good fighters, Cecilia and Lance were just from a different timeline. Annabeth didn't need to know about them.

Annabeth gestured to the bags of chips. "Does she want some Doritos?"


	10. Chapter 10

Nico sat in silence during the car ride, eating Doritos, passing some where the others couldn't see, watching as Poppy ate them out of his hand. If they were to see it, well, he wasn't sure what they'd see. A dorito disappearing into thin air?

So he kept them out of their sight.

"Can she eat them?" Annabeth whispered to him.

Nico nodded and plopped another chip into his mouth, hoping to get the message across. He didn't feel like talking.

The prophecy had warned him that Kronos wouldn't be the same. So what would he plan this time?

_Fate changes and fate you will see_

_Has always been foretold to thee._

Those were the lines that got him. He had one idea, but it didn't make any fucking sense. But if it was true, it was slightly comforting, but it meant that this whole thing was more screwed up and twisted apart than he thought.

He decided to push the idea away. He could get back to it another day, when he wasn't squished between the door and Annabeth Chase, when he wasn't preparing himself for another battle.

He passed another dorito to Poppy as the car stopped. He hadn't been paying attention, but apparently, they had found an entrance to the Labyrinth.

The entrance was an old mine that had a blue triangle burned into it. Nico followed the others through it until they were once again in the Labyrinth, his hand on his sword and the other clenching his Doritos.

Rachel and Annabeth walked ahead, talking about one thing or another. Nico didn't mind it much until Percy tried talking to him.

"Thanks for coming after us," Percy said.

"I owed you for the ranch, Percy," Nico dismissed. "Plus…Minos was right, in a way. Daedalus should die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."

"That's what you were after all along," Percy said. "Trading Daedalus's soul for your sister's."

Nico continued to feed Poppy, who was skipping along beside him. "Imagine if it was your mom to have died. Wouldn't you do whatever the fuck you could to bring her back?"

Percy was silent for some time before answering. "At first, maybe. I wouldn't be able to see what was right with that grief in my mind. That's why I tried to show you."

They stopped at a crossroads. Rachel pointed her flashlight down one way, looking sick.

"Is it that way?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Rachel said. "Not at all."

"Why are we stopping then?" Percy asked.

"Listen," Nico commanded. The wind coming down that tunnel...

"Eucalyptus trees," Percy said. "Like in California."

Nico looked over at him, able to feel his face scrunch up in confusion.

"Where the absolute _fuck_\- No, the smell of death," Nico corrected.

Rachel nodded. "There's something very evil down that tunnel."

"Luke's entrance," Annabeth guessed. "The one to Mount Othrys—the Titans' palace."

"I have to check it out," Percy said.

"Percy, no."

"Luke could be right here," Percy said. "Or…or Kronos. I have to find out what's going on."

Annabeth hesitated. "Then we'll all go."

"No," Percy said. "It's too dangerous. If they got hold of Nico, or Rachel for that matter, Kronos could use them. You stay here and guard them."

Nico snorted. "I can very well guard my fucking self-"

"Percy, don't," Rachel cut him off. "Don't go up there alone."

"I'll be quick," Percy promised. "I won't do anything stupid."

Annabeth took her Yankees cap out of her pocket. "At least take this. And be careful."

"Thanks." Percy paused. "Here goes nothing."

Nico gave it five minutes before he started down the pathway after Percy. Annabeth and Rachel seemed to have the same idea and followed away.

He forgot he would meet Kronos face to face until he found himself frozen, staring into those golden eyes.

He could feel Percy tugging his shirt, but he kept his feet planted. Kronos was staring right back at him, not commanding anyone to attack.

"Son of Hades." Kronos's smile was pure evil, but nothing as bad as Gaea's once was. "This meeting happened quicker than I expected."

"Luke," Annabeth gasped. "What-"

Percy was still trying to pull him. He could feel his fear but couldn't move.

_Nico!_ Lance was yelling. Poppy was crying. _Nico, run!_

"Kronos," Nico said. "What's your play this time around?"

Kronos laughed. Percy stopped pulling at him and started to yell his fucking head off.

"I'm guessing you won't join my ranks, after all you've done to best me?"

Nico rolled his eyes. Kronos thought that the Kronos from the other timeline had sent him back to defeat him, not Gaea.

"This may be a shocker," Nico growled, "but none of what I've done has been about you, it's only been through you."

Kronos narrowed his eyes. "Very well, you've chosen your path."

"No," Nico stated. "The Fates have."

He brought his hands up, one still holding that chip bag, and raised a wall of black obsidian between his friends and the many monsters Kronos had. He then did what Percy had been trying to do, and pulled them away until they were all running back into the Labyrinth.

They ran until they were exhausted. Nico could have kept going, but when the others stopped, he also sat back against the passageway wall and finished the Doritos, crumbling the bag and throwing it aside.

Lance had gotten Poppy to stop sobbing but was questioning Nico. Clayton kept saying he should have done more damage.

"What was that?" Percy asked. "You...you gave yourself away, but he knew... What was that, Nico?"

Nico frowned. "What did I say about answering your questions?"

"I can't wait until after the war when they have to deal _with_ the war-"

"What…what was wrong with Luke?" Annabeth asked. "What did they do to him?"

Nico let Percy explain what he had seen. He happened to glance over at Rachel, who seemed to have been staring at him for hours now.

"What?" he hissed.

She pointed a hairbrush at him. "You know I can see through the mist, right?"

He nodded. "That's the whole reason you're here. Why wouldn't I-" He froze. "What can you see?"

She gestured around him. "Your aura. It's red. Really red. And there's these...things in it. Bundles of light. And I can't see anyone else's aura like I can see yours."

Nico looked down at his lap. "Okay? I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

"Hey, I'm only saying-"

"That you don't trust me? Yeah, I know. I'm used to it." Nico rubbed at an old scar on his back.

"We trust you," Percy said. "You saved us. We just...don't know anything about you, not really. And after...after seeing you just talk to Kronos like old friends-"

"We're not old friends," Nico said. "We're old enemies."

Annabeth was still crying into her knees. The shadows around them seemed to get darker.

"We have to keep moving," Nico said. "He'll send monsters after us." He rose to his feet and held a hand out to Annabeth, who miserably used it to haul herself to her feet.

"I know it probably hurts," he said, "but trust me, it's going to get better. You'll get over him."

"You know nothing about our relationship." She didn't seem to believe herself. "So please leave me alone."

The others got up and dusted themselves off. Nico let his hand fall back to his sword.

"Back to New York," Percy said. "Rachel, can you—"

Silence. Nico looked over to see what had stopped him and laid eyes on the discarded cap on the ground before them. Grover's.

Percy picked it up and looked down that passageway. "We have to follow them. They went that way. It must have been recently."

Nico didn't bother saying anything against it and followed them that way. They eventually got to an underground cavern with a spring flowing through it, and beside it were Tyson and Grover. Tyson was holding Grover in his lap, the satyr unconscious and not moving.

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Percy! Come quick!" Tyson called.

Nico followed them over to the two. Grover was trembling like he was freezing, but at least he was alive.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then…we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?" Percy asked.

"He said, 'We're close.' Then hit his head on rocks."

"Grover," Percy said. "Wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhh."

Nico kicked some of the spring water in Grover's face as Annabeth also knelt beside him.

"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where…"

"It's okay," Percy said. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

Nico looked around. Presence...Oh, right. He could feel Pan's life force pulsing and dying, but still there.

"I—I remember. Pan."

"Yeah," Percy said. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway."

They helped Grover to his feet and started to make their way forward.

"I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns," Annabeth said. "Maybe an unexplored section."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," she said. "That would explain last winter."

Nico frowned. He hated not knowing things and was definitely unaware of what 'last winter' entailed.

They walked through the doorway into a scene Nico remembered, but the others were speechless. There were crystals, flowers, vines and plants. Moss covered the floor. There was a bed in a U shape, and around it was extinct animals. Nico could feel that their lives would soon finish.

Pan laid on the bed, looking like an old satyr but having that energy. He was life, he was what Nico had done so much to protect.

He knelt first, then Grover and the others. Percy was last.

"Lord Pan!" Grover exclaimed.

Pan smiled. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I…got lost," Grover apologized.

Pan laughed, one of the first peaceful laughs Nico had heard from an immortal, but he noticed how tired the god was.

"You have a humming dodo bird," Percy blurted.

The god's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that's Dede. My little actress."

"This is the most beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I am glad you like it, dear," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer."

"My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover said. "I—I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. Nico remembered how his father once did the same.

"I have slept many eons," Pan said. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. he lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it," Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Nico..." He turned and looked into Nico's eyes, and Nico flinched back when he saw how warm and understanding and _tired_ his eyes were. "Nico understands."

Nico gulped. "You're dying. It should have been a long time ago, but it didn't happen, but it couldn't be stopped. Not after it was written in fate."

"But gods can't die," Grover said, and Nico snorted again. Gods could die, alright. They could die and cease to exist. They were nothing more than demigods that couldn't age.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must take up my calling."

Nico already had his father's old spirit in him. He wondered if Pan would give any to him when he hadn't in the past timeline.

"But…no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

Pan turned to Percy. "Percy Jackson, I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

Then to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined."

To Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations."

Rachel. "I know you believe you cannot make amends, but you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Then to Nico. He reached out a hand and seemed to touch his aura. "Blessed by the Fates, the nature of a demigod never seen before. Your task has long since exhausted you, broken you, but let me give you some relief. You will die and rest where Earth will never reach you."

Fuck. _Fuck_. Nico wasn't expecting Pan to fucking look in his soul. A tear tracked its way down his cheek.

Fuck.

He was _crying._

Pan turned his attention to Grover once again. "My dear satyr, will you carry my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name, Pan…originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

The god dissolved. The mist Nico had seen before made its way into Annabeth, into Percy, into Rachel and Tyson and Grover, and Nico was shocked when he saw some come to him.

But it didn't go in him. No, it went in Cecilia, in Lance, into Clayton and Allen, into little Poppy.

Everything died before them. The plants, the animals, the natural light. Percy turned his flashlight back on but Nico felt empty as hell.

He was death. Even after understanding him, Pan couldn't give any of himself to him.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked Grover.

Grover took his cap back and placed it on his head. "We should go now and tell them. Tell them that the great god Pan is dead."

Nico wished he could have gone with the dead god to wherever dead gods went.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico couldn't look anyone in the eyes on the trip back to New York. Pan had managed to make him cry, he still couldn't believe it. But he gave him hope that even the Fates hadn't.

He would die and rest where Gaea would never reach him. He could only hope Pan knew what he was talking about.

_Are you guys alright?_ he finally asked. _What did that blessing do to you?_

_Made me think I was alive,_ Cecilia admitted._ It was that feeling of life._

_But of the good life, not what we had in Tartarus_, Lance continued. _It was warm._

_So warm!_ Poppy agreed. _And I can move things easier!_

_Made me want to pick up my gun and hunt again, like the good old days,_ Clayton inputted. _I could almost feel grass beneath my feet._ Allen hummed in agreement.

_And you heard him_, Nico comforted. _We'll all be able to rest one day where Gaea can never touch us._

Rest. He longed for it just as Pan did. But he'd never be able to truly rest until he was what Pan described, dead and out of Gaea's reach.

Their group finally exited the Labyrinth somewhere in New York City. Percy whistled five times, and in a few minutes, a group of pegasi landed in front of them.

Nico hopped on one of them without a complaint. Poppy was jabbering about being able to fly again, Clayton was mumbling a prayer.

_Who the fuck are you praying to?_ Nico asked. _I'm like the only thing you have reason to pray to._

_If you want prayers, you won't be making me fly._

_But flying is so fun!_ Poppy cheered.

Nico sighed and looked over to where Percy was talking to Rachel. Nico had forgotten she wasn't the oracle yet. She couldn't come to camp with them.

"Thanks, Rachel," Percy was saying. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I wouldn't have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan…" Rachel's voice faltered.

"He said something about your father," Percy remembered. "What did he mean?"

Rachel twisted the strap on her backpack. "My dad…My dad's job. He's kind of a famous businessman."

"You mean…you're rich?"

"Well, yeah."

"So that's how you got the chauffeur to help us? You just said your dad's name and—"

"Yes," Rachel cut him off. "Percy…my dad's a land developer. He flies all over the world, looking for tracts of undeveloped land." She took a shaky breath. "The wild. He—he buys it up. I hate it, but he plows it down and builds ugly subdivisions and shopping centers. And now that I've seen Pan…Pan's death—"

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for that."

"You don't know the worst of it. I—I don't like to talk about my family. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Percy said. "It's cool. Look, Rachel, you did awesome. You led us through the maze. You were so brave. That's the only thing I'm going to judge you on. I don't care what your dad does."

Rachel looked at him gratefully. "Well…if you ever feel like hanging out with a mortal again…you could call me or something."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Nico rolled his eyes. Awkward.

His pegasus shifted under him again, almost bucking him off. No doubt it smelled the death that clung to him.

But it let him ride, in the end, and they soon were flying towards Camp Half-Blood.

A battle was coming, and he was more than ready. He just had to remember who to save and who to let die.

They eventually landed amongst the cabins and were met by Chiron, some satyrs, and some campers. As soon as they were off the pegasi Percy was telling their story, what had happened, what was coming. Nico took his sword out and made sure his other weapons were within reach.

"I feared as much," Chiron said. "We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!"

"Wait a moment," Silenus demanded. One of those head satyrs Nico couldn't care much about. "What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. "Searcher's licenses don't matter any more. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit."

"What?" Silenus's face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true," Percy said. "We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!"

Chiron studied Grover's face. "We will speak of this later."

"We will speak of it now!" Silenus said. "We must deal with this—"

"Silenus," Chiron cut in. "My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening."

Chiron started galloping off, and Nico followed close behind. They met up with the rest of the campers, who were in the forest clearing in full battle operations.

Nico and Percy stood next to Chiron as Annabeth ran off to join her siblings. Their first real battle...

"It isn't enough," Chiron muttered.

Nico glanced up at him. "You need some faith."

Chiron looked down at him before smiling. "Nico di Angelo...son of..."

"Hades," Nico finished. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

He was proud of that shit, and he wasn't going to keep it in the dark any longer. He just didn't expect all the gasps and eyes turning to look at him. Then he saw what they were looking at.

It was right above his head, pulsating, spinning, claiming him. Hades's helm of terror.

His father had claimed him.

Silence. Even Percy looked shocked. Then the Labyrinth began to tremble, and all the monsters came pouring out.

* * *

He rose zombies to help contain the monsters, he fought and fought, he felt like a killing machine. But that didn't last long, not when those swords, that giant, the smell of blood...

Something slashed him across the chest but he couldn't tell what. He was fighting blindly, his eyes not on that battlefield but on the day it all changed, the day he let Leo Valdez live, the day Gaea awoke. He could see the Romans and Greeks fighting against a never-ending army of monsters, he could feel the fatigue from shadow traveling, he could smell the blood and smoke and fear.

Slash, stab, kill. His head was spinning.

Then that sound came and snapped him out of it, shocked him so much he fell to his knees and finally focused on the scene in front of him, focused on reality.

It was coming from Grover's mouth, a gift from Pan. It sent all the monsters running for their lives, and it almost caused Nico to do the same. But he noticed the blood staining his shirt, felt at his half-ear and realized it was fully gone.

He looked around him. The grass was dead and dying, and monster dust covered everything in sight. How many had he killed...?

"Nico!" Percy Jackson was suddenly in front of him, canteen of nectar in hand. "Here, drink some."

Nico drank just enough to feel his skin knit back together before holding it back out to Percy. Phlegethon would have worked so much better.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

Nico frowned. "Nothing."

"Nico, I saw you," Percy insisted. "You...you were insane out there. You were-"

"A monster? Yeah, I know." Nico pulled himself to his feet. "I flashbacked, Percy. I couldn't help it."

He pushed passed Percy and looked the new arrival in the face. That old inventor, the one that should have died long before.

"Daedalus," he greeted.

"Yes, my boy," the inventor said. "I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it."

Nico felt at his chest to make sure his wound had closed, and sure enough, the blood had stopped. His lack of an ear just felt weird.

"I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze," Daedalus explained. "It seems he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends."

"Yay!" Tyson jumped up and down. "Briares! I knew you would come!"

"I did not know," the Hundred-Handed One said. "But you reminded me who I am, Cyclops. You are the hero."

Tyson blushed, and Percy patted him on the back.

"I knew that a long time ago," Percy said. "But, Daedalus…the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them."

Daedalus sheathed his sword. "You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue."

Annabeth stared at him. "But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive—"

"Yes, my young architect," Daedalus agreed. "When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you." He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek silver laptop. On the lid was the blue symbol ∆.

"My work is here," he said. "It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting." He handed the computer to Annabeth, who stared at it like it was solid gold.

"You're giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth…I don't even know how much!"

"Small compensation for the way I have acted," Daedalus said. "You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. It is the least I can do before I pass on."

"Whoa," Percy said. "Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong."

He shook his head. "Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial," Annabeth said. "The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—"

"I will take what comes," he said. "And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?" He looked straight at Nico.

Nico nodded. He was _not_ taking this dude's soul. "That's all you can do."

"Will you take my soul for ransom, then?" Daedalus asked. "You could use it to reclaim your sister."

"No," Nico said. "I will help you release your spirit. But Bianca has passed. She must stay where she is."

Daedalus nodded. "Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise." Then he turned toward Percy. "One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for her?"

"Yeah. Of course, I will," Percy accepted.

"Then I am ready to see my son…and Perdix," he said. "I must tell them how sorry I am."

Nico drew his sword but couldn't help but hesitate. He was supposed to protect souls... No, he wasn't keeping Daedalus's. He couldn't.

"Your time is long since come," Nico whispered. "Be released and rest."

Daedalus's soul melted into the earth and soon came to the Underworld. The body he left behind dissolved into ash, and soon the Labyrinth did the same.

"Come on," Percy said. "We have work to do."

* * *

Nico did all the funeral rites now that they knew who he was. Lee, Castor, all the others, they died when they were supposed to, even if they were young.

The night was cold. The infirmary was packed, but Nico didn't dare go anywhere near Will Solace. Then there were the cabins, his nonexistent, siblings and friends comforting each other but him sticking to the hearth in the middle, where Hestia was sitting tending the flames.

"Have your wounds healed?" she asked as soon as he sat down. "Your physical ones, I should say."

Nico nodded. "I'm fine. Healthy."

He stared into the fire, tried not to think back on Leo Valdez and the Phlegethon and the giant who died only by flames and everything else from his old life.

"You haven't had much intel from anyone, have you?" Hestia asked. Her voice was calm, comforting, almost motherly. "You've been doing what you think is best, I know, but you're blind. They've given you powers but no eyes."

"The Fates gave me a prophecy..."

"Do you understand it?" she asked. "Did you accept their message or are you still fighting it?"

He grabbed a stick and started to also poke at the flames. "Fighting it."

She hummed. "It should be comforting, you should be able to accept it, that's what they hoped."

"Just because it's comforting doesn't mean I want to hear it," Nico scowled. "It makes me pissed." He thought back to those two lines. "_Fate changes and fate you will see has always been foretold to thee_'. They're...they're telling me that I didn't mess up fate at all, did I? It was written in my fate to mess it up, so basically, I just followed my fate, so I didn't do anything wrong at all, but that means that the Fates sent me on this horrible path and it was never my fucking fault, but that also means that this all was meant to happen, so we'll have a happy ending."

"Would you accept that?" Hestia asked. "Would you accept that you were destined for this path since birth? That this has always been fate?"

"Why..." Nico covered his face. "Why would they write this story? Why would they do this on purpose?"

"You don't know much about the Fates despite being their champion, do you?" Hestia asked.

Nico grunted. "Champion? Is that what they're calling me now?"

"They have been since your birth," Hestia replied. "They helped Hades save you the day Zeus killed your mother. They brought you and Bianca to Westover Hall, to Grover, and then to Camp Half-Blood. They've been protecting you since you were conceived."

"But they made me into this," Nico hissed. "They made me into this monster."

"The Fates don't choose everything like you think," she continued. "Did you think they wrote you to suffer so much for no reason? The universe has a state it's in, a way of motion, something so eternal and so ancient that even the Fates have to follow it. Some call it just the Universe, others will say God with a capital G. The Fates may weave your lifeline and that of other heroes, but they only do your side of things, the mythological side. They can only do so much to help write you through what the universe has stated must happen."

"Are you fucking telling me there's Greek, Roman, Norse, and now the capital G-"

"Nico," Hestia put a hand on his shoulder. "You are the Champion of Fate. They chose you for a reason. You can do this, I believe in you. You have to stop being angry at the Fates, at fate itself, at your situation. You just have to fight like you have been, make the decisions you feel are right, and now have hope and comfort that you will one day have a happy end."

Nico looked around camp. Everything was either in their cabins or the Infirmary. No one had noticed their talk just as no one ever noticed the goddess he sat by.

"Thank you for actually talking with me," Nico mumbled. "I've...I've had no one to talk to about this, not this freely. I've been so..." He clenched his fists. "I didn't know who I could talk to. I was so scared I'd screw everything up again, that all of this would have been for nothing. So just...so thank you."

Hestia smiled at him. "You've sat and talked to me how no one else has. I should thank _you_, and thank you for doing what you've done to save as many lives as you can. I'm sure the souls you protect thank you as well."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You notice them?"

"How can I not, with the energy they have?" Hestia tended to the fire as the flames flickered momentarily. "The blessing they received, it amped their energy up. Especially that little girl of yours."

"She's not _mine_," Nico corrected. "I just protect her."

"Well, if she's yours or not, she's a strong spirit," Hestia commented. "She's got strong will, just as you do, and she's the only one among your lot that I can see skipping around."

Nico eyed where he had seen Poppy out of the corner of his eye. "Can anyone else?"

"I'm not sure, but I would keep an eye on her," Hestia smiled. "Her heritage is really something."

"A demigod?" Nico asked.

Hestia nodded.

"Are you going to tell me her godly parent?"

Hestia shook her head. "I cannot, even if I did know it. But I can tell what she is by the signature she puts out. But there's no need to worry about it, she can't contain powers or attract monsters now."

"What about the others?" Nico asked. "Can you see anything about them?"

Hestia sighed. "I'm afraid not. They're not like her, they're not from this material world. They have no substance because of that, though she has some. The way you came back, switched timelines, they didn't come with any matter, any substance. If they had, they from this world would have disappeared into the unknown."

Nico rubbed his face. His body was started to shut down. He was exhausted. "Can I sleep beside your fire tonight?"

"Of course," she smiled. "You're always more than welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

Nico left camp a day after the battle. The next time he could think of appearing in the demigod world...well, it would be Percy's birthday. So he had months to himself. He couldn't visit Hazel yet, but there was someone he could finally see. So he shadow traveled to the Underworld.

He had on a backpack he had stolen off a corpse he found on the side of the highway, then he had his hoodie and gloves, and his sword hanging from his belt. In the backpack, he had a canteen of nectar, some of his extra knives and weapons, snacks and a couple of water bottles from a gas station, and the Hades figurine he took back from Percy.

When he stepped out of the shadows before his father's throne in the Underworld, everything went silent around him. But his eyes landed on his father's, he saw that he was alive and well, and relief filled his soul.

_That's him_, he told his souls. _That's my father._

Hades stood from his throne, his robes billowing around him, his crown on, his eyes narrowed. Then he gestured for all spirits and ghosts and anything else in the room to leave, and suddenly it was just Nico and Hades.

"Son," Hades greeted. "You've finally come to explain yourself."

Nico nodded and tried not to get emotional. But he couldn't help himself, and before he knew it he was hugging his father, and another tear or two escaped his dead eyes.

"Dad..." Nico whimpered, feeling like a small kid. "Oh, gods, dad..."

Hades was stock still, his body tense, his aura flickering between emotions. "Son...what are you doing?"

Nico detached himself from the god of the Underworld and wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I've just missed-...it's been so long..."

Hades stared at him.

"Sorry," Nico apologized. "Didn't mean to get so close. I'm sorry. Just forget that it ever happened."

Hades cleared his throat before looking him over. "How old are you?"

"Should have turned eighteen," Nico guessed.

"You didn't bow."

"No, I didn't."

"You have souls attached to you."

"I'm aware."

"You're missing an ear."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "That's what you focus on?"

Hades sighed and grabbed his shoulders, looking him over once more. "You're strong...both your body and your powers. You hold some of my life in your energy. You fought for the gods in your timeline, correct?"

Nico nodded. "Still do."

Hades stared into his eyes before finally letting him go. "Explain what you've been through."

"Dad, fate-"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Hades snapped. "My son is standing in front of me, has obviously been through hell, refuses to bow to me. I want to know what blackened your soul. And yes, I can see it, Nico. I can also see the souls of those your harbor."

"Are you going to force them from me and into the afterlife?" Nico asked.

"I would like to," Hades admitted. "But it's impossible. They're stuck to you for eternity."

Nico let out a breath. "Good."

"Good?" Hades asked. "What do you plan on doing with them, son?"

Nico played with his knife. "I...I protect the souls that I can. Where...where I'm from, they...didn't have anywhere to go. Nowhere safe. Death wasn't safe."

Hades's face turned stone cold. "Who dared disrupt the dead?"

Nico looked in his eyes. This was his father, this was the god that waited for him before letting himself die. This was the man that had done his best to point his son in the right direction, to save him from the curse of all Hades children, to keep him alive and fighting.

This was his father, and he was home from war, and he collapsed into those arms and told the story he had been bursting to tell.

Everything. He told Hades everything. He gasped and sobbed and broke down in his father's arms. The dam holding him together finally broke. His sanity cracked some more. All children of Hades go insane, he warned himself. It was only a matter of time and he needed to finish his task before he did so. But no doubt Tartarus and the mansion sped it up.

He wasn't sure how long he spoke, how long that story took to tell. But by the time he finished and looked up, his throat and eyes raw, he saw his father had transported them into Nico's room in the Underworld. They were sitting on his bed, no one else in sight, alone.

Silence followed. Hades stared at him, just stared, anger and something else in his eyes. But no words left his lips.

"Are you mad at me?" Nico croaked, his tear ducts finally dry for good.

Hades stood up and paced. "Why on earth would I be mad at you?"

Nico watched his every move. "I sent Bianca marching to her death."

"You explained why. In that circumstance, I would have done the same. It's the trolley problem, Nico, the gray between right and wrong. A train is going down a set of tracks. In front of it, one person is tied to the track. You can pull the lever, but the train will switch to the set of tracks where five people are tied. Everyone, whether they like it or not, would let the one die."

"Than that one, they're just damned because you want to save more people? Their life means nothing?"

"Of course they mean something. You saved their souls and brought them into your own." Hades crossed his arms. "You're sure that all that shit happened? Your story is true?"

"I think I'm pretty damn sure-"

"Right, right, that's not something you'd make up," Hades dismissed. "I'm going to murder those Fates."

Nico frowned. "Why?"

"I agree with Hestia, what she told you," Hades said. "They chose you, set you up for this, made you into their champion. They could have chosen Jackson, Grace, but no, they chose _you_."

Nico looked down at his lap. "You're saying I'm not good enough to be their champion?"

"I'm saying you deserve better."

Nico blinked at the compliment before eyeing his father. "But...it was all my fault...I let Leo Valdez live."

"You were trying to save a life, son. That's no reason for punishment."

Hades stopped his pacing and ran his hands through his hair. Stress seemed to radiate off of him. "We will fight side by side in the coming battle. We can do this, no matter what Kronos plans this time around."

Nico curled up. "Dad...can I ask you a question? And...and I really want an honest answer."

Hades nodded. "Ask."

"Were they telling the truth?" Nico asked. "Pan and Hestia. Will I really be able to die and rest where Earth will never reach me?" Earth. He didn't dare use her name yet.

"If that's what you want, if we beat her, then yes, you may," Hades nodded. "If we beat her, I will grant you that wish."

"Where would I go?" Nico asked. The thought of it all, of death, it was like a small kid imagining their future vacation. It was like a bedtime story. A lullaby. "When I die, where will you send me to rest?"

"I have some ideas, but you have time to decide," Hades answered. "You could rest in Elysium, in the Isles of the Blest, could stay alive and live wherever you want. Or you could travel to Tartarus and jump into Chaos."

Chaos. Nothingness. The thought was the closest thing to happiness he had felt in forever.

"Chaos," he pleaded. "Send me to Chaos."

"When it's all over, I can do so," Hades agreed. "But now we must prepare for war, we must find out what he's planning. And then we'll focus on cutting off Earth's weapons before she even knows they exist."

Nico looked around the room. "This is my room again...right?"

Hades nodded. "You should use it to rest. It is the safest you'll ever feel in this life. You have an Underworld of the dead protecting you, you have me protecting you. You can rest knowing that you'll wake."

Nico grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I have one more question."

Hades stared down at him. "Yes?"

Nico gulped as he stared into those dark eyes. "Are...Are you proud of me? Back...back then, you always said that you'd rather have had Bianca live, not me, that I was a disappointment. Are you upset it was me to come back, not her? Do you feel stuck with me simply because you now realize your life is at stake?"

Hades sat beside him and let out a low sigh. "Son, I am not a mortal. Us gods view offspring as just that, offspring. We aren't human. It's why we have so many, why other gods can just ignore their children unless they need something. But you- you make me proud. If everything you told me is correct, you have the strength of your mother." He took Nico's face in his hands. "You are my son as much as your mother's, you are the champion of the Fates, you have survived Tartarus when no god has. If you weren't so intent on dying, I'd offer you godhood. I am proud of you, Nico di Angelo, and that will never change. Even after you dissolve yourself into Chaos."

This. This was what going through Tartarus had been for. This moment, it had all been worth it.

Even if they lost again, it would be okay. This made everything okay.

_Get ready, Gaea, I promised on the Styx to rip you limb from limb. And that will only be me getting started._

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know the Isles of the Blest are for those who have reached Elysium three times, and Hades knows this. Nico just doesn't realize what it means for him in the heat of the moment**


	13. Chapter 13

Spending the rest of the summer in the Underworld was the best decision Nico ever made. Hades was right, it was where he'd find the most peace until he could jump into Chaos. His bed was warm, was so comfortable he about sunk into it every time. His room was as dark as he wanted it. The spirits around him were safe in death and pledged to protect him, though he knew if it came down to it, he'd be the one protecting them.

He kept training, he was physically unable to stop. The tension, the PTSD, it was still there, soaking his brain and dripping through the cracks of his sanity. Until the day he died, he'd never stop training.

Always be ready for an attack, even if there wasn't one coming. Always be ready to protect yourself. It was a lesson he couldn't afford to learn again. A lesson Tartarus taught him.

But the time he spent with Hades, the talks he had with his father, his father actually being alive and there and welcoming... It sealed some of those cracks. It gave him a little more courage and a little more strength.

By the time August rolled around and he shadow traveled to Percy Jackson's fire escape, he had healed as much as he potentially could. He was in the best state of mind still possible for someone like him.

When he stepped out of the shadows and his feet came into contact with the metal below him, his eyes met Percy. The son of Poseidon was staring at a silver plant, something Nico was sure didn't grow for mortals. But where he had gotten it, Nico was still unsure.

"Nice plant," Nico commented.

Percy jumped in surprise before turning to face him. "Nico di Angelo."

"I'd thought you'd like to know that Daedalus got his punishment," Nico started. "Minos wanted to boil him in cheese fondue for an eternity, but my father had other ideas. Daedalus will be building overpasses and exit ramps in Asphodel for all time. It'll help ease the traffic congestion. Truthfully, I think the old guy is pretty happy with that. He's still building. Still creating. And he gets to see his son and Perdix on the weekends."

"That's good," Percy commented. "And, uh, you look...better."

"I've been staying with my father," Nico admitted. "I can sleep better in the Underworld. It's just a thing, I guess. I feel safer down there." He glanced into the bedroom and eyed the birthday cake sitting there. The last time he had cake...well, it was at this point in the last timeline. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Percy glanced at the cake he was eyeing before smiling. "Come inside for some cake and ice cream. We can talk." He climbed into the window, and once he was through, Nico followed suit.

The room was just as he remembered. Messy, blue, very Percy-ish. Other voices came from further into the apartment, and he recognized one as Sally. As for the others...he couldn't quite remember who they had been.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to mom so she doesn't think I'm talking to myself." Percy gestured for him to follow before leaving his room, soon coming to the living room where Nico saw that the two others were Paul and Tyson.

"Mom, this is Nico di Angelo," Percy introduced. "He's a friend from...camp."

The way he said camp...Paul still didn't know about demigods. Nico would have to keep that in mind.

"Did he also come from the fire escape?" Paul joked, most definitely referencing something Nico hadn't been there for.

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I know weird people?"

Sally got up from the couch and smiled at Nico. "Dear, there's cake and ice cream if you want some, and there are some leftovers from dinner if you're hungry. Feel free to make yourself at home."

Nico gave her a kind look. "Thank you."

"We have to talk about some camp stuff, so we'll probably take the food back to my room," Percy said. "If that's okay."

Sally nodded and gestured to the kitchen. "Make sure he eats until he's full, Percy."

Nico shook Sally and Paul's hands, gave a nod to Tyson, and followed Percy to the kitchen. It was so...mortal. It was strange to be in such a normal apartment, in a mortal atmosphere. He wasn't sure how Percy could cope with both lives.

"We had lasagna for dinner," Percy said as he pulled the pan from the oven. He placed it on the stove top and began making Nico a plate. "You eat meat, right?"

Nico nodded. "But you don't have to give me all this food-"

"You said you've been living with your dad," Percy cut in. "You can't eat food...down there... So you've either been starving or coming up whenever you need to eat, which sounds exhausting. So I'm guessing you're hungry."

Nico sighed. "I am, but I don't want to take all your food..."

At the admission of him actually being hungry, Percy put some salad on his plate along with the lasagna, and then a couple pieces of garlic bread. "Grab another plate for your cake and ice cream."

Nico did as he was told. "It's going to be weird eating in front of you."

"I'm eating, too," Percy said. "I'm hungry again, that's normal for me. Just ask my mom."

"I believe you." Nico got him a plate as well and watched as Percy finished getting the food together. "I know we parted on...difficult terms. You sure you're okay with me being here?"

Percy handed Nico his plates before grabbing his own, leading him back to the bedroom. "Of course I am. Fellow demigods watching out for each other, right? And I'm sure we could be friends if you allowed it."

An ache in his chest. Nico wasn't sure how long he could take this.

They sat across from each other on the bed and began to eat. Nico let the first couple of minutes pass in silence before finally speaking, his fingers either playing with his fork or the piece of bread.

"I came because...well, I have a suggestion. On how you could beat Kronos. It...It might be the only way."

Percy paused with a forkful of salad halfway to his mouth. "What is it?"

Nico ate another bite before speaking again. "You know the River Styx? Achilles? All of that?"

Percy nodded. "The ankle guy."

Nico sighed. "Yeah, the ankle guy. Achilles tendon, it all ties together. He bathed in the River Styx to achieve invincibility in everywhere but one spot. He chose his ankle."

"You want me to jump in the Styx."

Nico rolled his eyes. "You act like I'm telling you to commit suicide. Think about it, Percy. Just think about it for some time. I'll come back in a couple of weeks or so and see what you've decided. It's dangerous, for sure, but think about what it could give you in the final battle."

Percy just stared at him.

Nico stared back, still eating his food. Sally was an amazing cook. Not to mention that, well, this was like the only time he had had homemade cooking. He had been surviving off stolen McDonald's for as long as he could remember.

"Nico, that's-"

"Just think about it," Nico cut in. He finished his dinner plate and started on his deserts. Damn, he could really eat if he liked what he was consuming. "That's all I'm asking you to do, think about it."

Percy finally ate another bite. "I'll...I'll think about it, Nico, but that's all I'm promising."

"And that's all I'm asking."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fifteen today. One more year until this prophecy. You escaped it...you turned seventeen before it was made? Bianca..." He paused before continuing. "Bianca told us about the Lotus. Is that how you didn't activate the prophecy? You were seventeen before it was told?"

"Well, it's not activated, is it?"

Smart. Percy was smart as hell. It wasn't Annabeth he had to worry about like he previously thought, but Percy. Percy fucking Jackson. Seaweed Brain.

How did no one ever really notice that like Nico now was?

"I'm eighteen, now," Nico continued. "Or, so I think. It's pretty fuzzy when it comes to my age."

"How is it living with your father?" Percy asked. "I've met him before, and he doesn't seem like the most...easy god to deal with."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Hey, he's not Zeus. And he's...he's different around me. I know it doesn't seem like it to you, but he's actually a good father."

Percy nodded his acceptance. "I'll take your word for it."

"What about you?" Nico asked, though he already knew the answer. "How's your living situation?"

"Mom's amazing," Percy started. "And Paul, my mom's boyfriend, he's thinking about proposing. He's an upgrade compared to my last stepfather."

Nico raised an eyebrow. He still didn't know much about that man. "And your last stepfather was...?"

"Gabe," Percy scowled. "Just a real horrible guy, without getting into it. My mom had originally been with him so that he'd mask my scent from monsters."

Nico whistled. "Your mom's smart."

"Yeah, it was smart, but you should have seen the way he treated her." Percy played with his fork. "When I killed Medusa, she used the head to turn him to stone. She sold the 'sculpture' and used the money to buy a bigger apartment."

Nico whistled again. "And she's a badass."

"Usually people are put off when I mention she killed someone," Percy admitted. "But I agree with you. She finally stood up for herself."

"Percy, if we're going to be friends, get one thing straight," Nico said. "Killing, murder, I've been there, done that. It doesn't phase me. What needs to be done needs to be done, you know?"

"You've killed?" Percy asked. "It was _needed_?"

Nico nodded. "Where I came from, Percy, before I met you... Where I came from was dark, it was a free for all, it was everything you never want to experience. It's why I have so many scars."

Percy gestured to his ear, or lack thereof. "That's where...?"

Nico nodded. "Lost half of it where I came from, lost the other half in the Battle of the Labyrinth. But I can still hear, so it's no big deal."

"Do...do you really blame me for Bianca's death?" Percy asked after a moment. "I just...I tried so hard to save her, to save them all. But she...she laid down her life for all of us, there was no stopping her. Almost like..."

"Almost like it was fate," Nico finished. "Her death was fate. Percy, I...I don't blame you. I've accepted her death just as I've accepted where I've come from. I forgive you, or whatever. I don't blame you anymore."

Pounds of stress and guilt seemed to be lifted from Percy's shoulders. "Really?"

Nico nodded. "Swear on the Styx, or whatever."

Thunder met his announcement. Percy's green eyes were worth it.

No, damn it, _no_. He wasn't going to crush on this boy again. Not after Croatia. Not after falling in love with Will Solace. Not after swearing off everyone possible.

He wasn't going to fall to romance, or temptations, or lust, or anything like that despite his age. It could only lead to ruin.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****I hate this chapter I'm sorry I wrote it all on my phone and I'm back to work so less time to focus**

* * *

The next year wasn't as peaceful as the first. Percy's sixteenth birthday was approaching, and with the countdown the whole world was a ticking time bomb.

The brewing war sent electricity through Nico's veins. The fight was coming the fight was coming….

Kronos was coming. What had he planned in this timeline? What had he done differently?

The constant worrying and stress didn't help Nico's exhausted body. He was almost twenty and half his head was gray hair. Tartarus, he was sure, was to blame. . His body was growing normally for the first time in what felt like forever, and with it his powers, and as it grew it suffered all the hell that had been bestowed upon it. Aching and messed up joints from the constant walking and fighting during the Games. The stress of rearranging his morals to kill all those people. The deep exhaustion that had taken months in Maine to cure. The idea that he didn't have anything to consume but flesh and Phlegethon for years.

His body wanted to give up as much as his soul. But Kronos was coming, and after him, Gaea.

The son of Hades was almost twenty and he still had some sanity. Everything about him broke the norm.

Almost twenty... holy shit had he come far. Never would he have imagined he'd make it this far. _No_ demigods expected to make it this far.

He had made it to twenty and still had so much to go through.

But he was Nico di Angelo and a champion of the Fates and he was almost twenty and holy shit this was him. This was his life.

.

.

.

It was April sixth or so when Nico had a hard run in with some monsters. More than he should have normally attracted. But nothing he couldn't handle. He killed them without too much of a problem, sent them back to Tartarus and returned home.

Then it was April tenth, and twice the number found him in a small town in Connecticut. And no matter how much fighting experience he had, he still went home with too many wounds for his liking. Vomiting blood didn't help the matter.

Hades sat on the foot of his bed that night, caring eyes full of worry. Nico was healed already, pumped through with ambrosia and nectar, but the healing of the gods didn't change what had happened.

"Kronos is experimenting. He's seeing what it'll take to kill you."

"I know."

"Even you can't fight everything. When that many monsters come at you at once…"

"He's not going to kill me," Nico promised, his own blood still in his teeth. "I won't die to something as weak as Kronos."

Hades looked sadder than ever. Nico couldn't understand what he had said to make it so.

April twentieth hit unexpectedly. He went topsoil to grab some food, to spy on the camps, to make sure everything was normal. He didn't expect the feeling of death to radiate from an abandoned factory in Detroit.

It pulled him in from his shadow travel, it was _that_ powerful. The turn of events upped his awareness and sent his spirits into a nervous frenzy.

Nico crouched a little ways away from the factory and tried to figure out exactly what was going on. It could be any mortal affair, could be something he had no business messing with.

But it had pulled him. It was _that much_ death.

Poppy hid beside him, curled in a small ball. Her energy was stronger than he was comfortable with.

"I'm going in," he whispered to her. An apology as the entering of the factory would up her fear. "I have to."

Poppy looked different. Her face...just wasn't her face. Her energy was almost doubled.

_Nico...are you okay?_ Cecilia asked. Gently. Carefully. Like she was talking to a stray dog.

_Why wouldn't I be? _he asked.

She didn't answer. The night was chilly. But then he noticed Poppy hadn't been beside him at all, that her energy was a normal amount.

"I'm not losing it," he promised to no one. "I'm not going insane."

Cecilia didn't argue. Real Poppy was radiating some fear.

_I'm going in_, he told them again. _I can't ignore that much death._

Nobody mentioned the incident. He refused to think of it just as he refused to imagine how much sanity he had actually lost.

His souls let him draw his weapons and creep into the factory, hidden in the shadows. But their fear for him was strong. And not just because of the abandoned factory he found himself in.

.

.

.

The darkness didn't hide the smell of decay

.

.

.

He focused in on the piles of mortal bodies as the sense that something was _wrong_ ebbed at his brain.

This wasn't done by mortal hands.

.

.

.

Poppy screamed. It echoed through the building, shocking him enough to drop the shadows hiding him.

.

.

.

A trap. He didn't have time to raise his sword.

.

.

.

A weight in his head and everything was gone.

.

.

.

_A trap worthy of the son of Hades. Little Nico, shouldn't you have known? Little time twister, you will never win._

* * *

Nico blinked into consciousness with one thought on his mind: pain. Terrible, horrible pain in his head. It felt like it was splitting. His brain seemed to be made of liquid, sloshing around a broken skull.

His eyes managed to open and he noticed a dark mass before he was hit again.

.

.

.

He woke and was knocked out another five times. Each time the pain doubled. Not even the smallest thought traveled through his brain, it couldn't. Not when his head seemed to be breaking.

.

.

.

Nico's eyes opened again, warily, but he couldn't move them to look around. Too much pain.

His senses came back slowly, one at a time. All of them were slow and sluggy.

Smell. He could smell blood and its familiarity.

Touch. His head was soaked. Completely soaked. And sticky.

Taste. His old friend- blood.

Hearing. Silence.

The last- sight. His full sight came back last. Maybe it was because his head had gotten so banged up. Honestly, who knew, who cared. The pain stopped all thoughts on it.

Every time his heart beat, his head seemed to split some more.

The first thing he did was try to shadow travel home. Hades could help him, could save him. But his body was too weak.

Panic mixed with the pain. His breaths were harsh and shallow. Poppy was crying somewhere. The sound had mixed in with the pain and the heart beats.

The building around him was dirt and concrete. A spider was crawling near his bound feet. It was one of the biggest he had ever seen.

.

.

.

He didn't move again for months.

.

.

.

Every time he felt his energy coming back, something would hit him hard enough to break him apart.

.

.

.

He didn't think for months.

Not

One

Thought

.

.

.

During May, for some reason, the only sound was the constant replaying in his head of the song Strange Fruit.

_Strange fruit hanging from the poplar trees_

The images it created haunted the month.

_The bulging eyes and the twisted mouth_

_Scent of magnolia, sweet and fresh_

_Then the sudden smell of burning flesh_

_._

_._

_Here is a strange and bitter crop_

* * *

Nico opened his eyes to the expected pain. His senses came back as they usually did.

Smell. Blood, of course, but fabric softener?

Touch. His hands and feet weren't clasped together. He could feel himself spread out. He could feel something soft below him.

Taste. Blood and ambrosia and nectar.

Hearing. Silence. Then-

"Nico? How are you feeling?"

Sight. Nico located his father in front of him, saw the golden ichor on his skin.

He tried to think and noticed he could. The pain had dulled. He was home, he was in his room. He was safe.

"Dad, are you hurt?"

Hades didn't look like himself. He was...unsettled. He was _hurt._

"Someone had to save you, didn't they?"

Nico's lips could barely move. Most of his body was numb. His thoughts were in slow motion. "But...gods can't do quests or anything like that… What...what happened?"

Who had managed to capture him? What had they done to him? How much time was missing?

He threw up before Hades could answer. Blood and bile. A strong hand on his back was all that kept him upright.

Hades snapped his fingers and the blood and bile were gone, but the taste remained.

"Kronos," he finally supplied. "Kronos got you."

Nico fell back onto his bed. Pain erupted in his skull. "It...it wasn't Earth?"

"No, it wasn't Earth."

"Why didn't he kill me?"

Hades sighed. "He couldn't."

"Why?"

"The Fates, your souls, you were being protected. But if I hadn't saved you, that protection wouldn't have lasted."

Hades rubbed his eyes before speaking again. "He kept you knocked out, weak, unable to shadow travel. If he couldn't kill you he could keep you from battle. I was only able to save you from a blessing from the Fates themselves. The Old Laws would have forbidden it."

The lengths he must have went through... Nico was so used to thinking nothing that he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

Nico felt at his head and winced. Embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was cocky. I thought I could take anything." Nico paused before whispering. "I thought Kronos was weak…"

Hades initiated the hug. It made the blood and ichor not smell so bad.

"Even you cannot do everything," he warned. "Even you have your limits. You are a demigod that's been through too much. Nothing more. You are not a god. You never should have been thinking a titan was weak."

"But compared to Earth-"

"Just because there's worse doesn't mean he isn't bad," Hades scolded. "Evil can always be outdone, pain can always get worse. That doesn't mean you let down your guard for the smallest of it."

"I'm sorry," Nico apologized again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as you've learned the lesson."

"I've learned too many lessons to keep repeating them."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I made an Instagram account where I'll be posting pictures related to my works. Account is pey.119**

* * *

As Nico remembered and re-remembered what happened, as he thought about when he had went wrong and what happened to him, the pain...the agonizing pain he still felt in his head...the pain Hades said may last forever (emotionally, at least, PTSD-type remembrance), he hated himself for it all.

How the hell was he kidnapped so easily if he had survived Tartarus for so long? How hadn't he noticed the life energy?

He thought back over and over again. He couldn't remember ever feeling that life source. All he had felt were the dead bodies, the corpses, the scent of death that had called him.

That meant it hadn't been a demigod that had bashed his head in. It was a monster that was listening to Kronos. And Kronos knew the only way to keep him down was to keep him unconscious.

Hades had saved him... everything about it was against the Old Laws. But the Fates had granted him special permission because saving Nico was essential. But the fact that Nico needed saving made him feel useless.

He needed saving from a god that had died long before him. Was he getting weak or old? Was his body finally breaking down?

Half his hair was gray. His joints ached. Life had been hell to him.

Old for a demigod. Old for a child of Hades. Old according to his birth date.

Going insane.

He saw Poppy in the corner when she was sitting beside him, or opposite, or sometimes on the ceiling or peeking through the door. The only reason he knew what he saw wasn't real was because of the other Poppy. He wondered how many other things he saw and thought were real that actually weren't.

He was a child of Hades. This wasn't unexpected, just unwelcome.

Nico woke the night after his father freed him from constant nightmares. They weren't real nightmares like he had experienced before, but the constant feeling of fear, of complete and absolute terror.

He found himself outside his father's room, feeling like a child, feeling confused and _human_.

He knocked. It was silent before his father materialized in the hallway beside him.

"You saved me," Nico said. "You saved me from whatever was holding me for Kronos."

Hades frowned. "Son, you woke me up-"

"Just wait," Nico pleaded. "Listen. You saved me."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Nico leaned his head back against the wall. "You love me enough to risk everything to save me."

Silence. Not even the distant screams from the Fields of Punishment were heard.

"Why?" Nico asked. "How? How can you love me that much? You said it yourself, I'm just an offspring. Demigod. Mortal. You've only known me for a few years. How can you love me?"

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a low sigh. "Nico, Nico, this really couldn't wait until morning? Until you're fully healed?"

"No."

Hades rested a hand on his shoulder. "Son, listen to me. You are more than a random demigod, or just another of my children. You have made me proud, doing the things you've done, protecting the dead as you have. You understand death, you understand the necessity of it, but you also understand life. I've said it before, if you weren't so hellbent on jumping into Chaos, I'd make you a god. You're smart enough and strong enough. You always have been, even in your past lives."

Nico frowned. "Past lives…?"

"Go to bed," Hades instructed. "You need your rest. Jackson's sixteenth birthday is approaching."

"My past lives, what-"

"They come to you if needed, when the time is right," Hades said. "Now that you know you are a reborn soul, it will be easier for them to return. But don't rush them, don't force them. They may be memories you'd rather not relearn."

"But if I bathed in the Lethe during rebirth-"

"You're the Champion of the Fates, Nico. You remember some of your childhood, don't you? Yet you were bathed in the Lethe. The Fates may have chosen to bless you in what some may not see as a blessing. You memories were not fully wiped, only locked away. I've seen it once before, it your second life. You began to remember."

Nico put a hand to his forehead, his veins pulsing with his heartbeat and pain. "Who was I? Why did you know me?"

Hades shook his head. "I cannot say. It will be revealed to you in time. Now, go to bed. I will not speak of this any more tonight."

Then he was gone, disappeared into the shadows. Nico was once again alone and filled with thoughts.

The Fates had to have done that for a reason. He needed those memories.

Remember remember remember

.

.

.

(Please let me remember)

(You don't want to remember)

(Who are you?)

(Someone you never want to remember)

.

.

.

Nico shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood and appeared in the woods, unbelievably dizzy but unable to put it off anymore. Just as he felt, Percy was there taking Mrs. O'Leary on a walk.

"Holy shit," Percy jumped. "Dude, you can't do that."

Nico took in his appearance. Messy hair, blue jacket, camp shirt. But he wasn't just casual anymore. He was stressed. Terrified.

"Sorry," Nico apologized. "But we can't wait any longer. If you're going to bathe in the Styx, it has to be now."

Percy's face fell. "Nico, it's just…"

"I know, it's a big decision," Nico cut in. "I know. But there's no other choice. Luke is more powerful than you. Do you really want to let him win because you were too scared of a bit of water?"

"It's not just a bit of water," Percy mumbled.

"I know."

Percy looked down before scratching the back of his neck. "I know you're right, I know. But if I mess up…"

"I won't let you," Nico promised. "I'm not going to let you die when you still have Kronos to fight."

Percy laughed. "Not very comforting, Nico."

Nico shrugged. "That's how you know it's the truth."

Percy sighed, those green eyes strained. "Fine. Where do we start?"

.

.

.

(I need to remember who I was. What I went through. It's all still in me for a reason. Who are you?)

(Fight your fight, not mine. Mine is long dead and gone)

(What's your name?)

(Nothing you need to know)

.

.

.

To Sally's, then Ms. Castellan's, then to the Underworld. Nico stayed by Percy through it all but let him make his own choices. Nico wouldn't be by his side forever.

They finally stood beside the Styx, staring into the murky waters, listening to its rumble and current. Darkness was weighing in on them. He could feel Percy's anxiety.

"So…" Percy said. "I just...jump in?"

"You have to prepare yourself first," Nico warned. "Or the river will destroy you. It will burn away your body and soul."

Somewhat like Chaos, he thought. Peace. Nothingness. Just with more burning and fire.

"Sounds fun," Percy muttered.

Nico felt the soul of Achilles materialize behind them and turned to meet him.

"Achilles," he greeted.

Percy jumped and turned to face the newcomer. "Holy-"

"I warned the other not to follow my path," Achilles said. "Now I must warn you."

"Luke?" Percy asked. "You spoke with Luke?"

"Do not do this," he said. "It will make you powerful. But it will also make you weak. Your powers in combat will be beyond any mortal's, but your weaknesses, your failings will increase as well."

"You mean I'll have a bad heel?" Percy asked. "Couldn't I just, like, wear something besides sandals? No offense."

He stared down at his bloody foot. "The heel is only my physical weakness, demigod. My mother, Thetis, held me there when she dipped me in the Styx. What really killed me was my own arrogance. Beware! Turn back!"

Nico could see Percy thinking, realizing what he had once explained. Luke had done this, so he had to as well.

"I have to," Percy finally said. "Or I don't stand a chance."

Achilles lowered his head. "Let the gods witness I tried. Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot of your body that will remain vulnerable. This is the point where your soul will anchor your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness, but also your only hope. No man may be completely invulnerable. Lose sight of what keeps you mortal, and the River Styx will burn you to ashes. You will cease to exist."

"I don't suppose you could tell me Luke's mortal point?" Percy asked.

He scowled. "Prepare yourself, foolish boy. Whether you survive this or not, you have sealed your doom!"

He was gone as quick as he came. Nothing but the effects of his words gave away that he had been there.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

Percy nodded. "Are you sure I'm supposed to be the child of the prophecy, not you?"

"The Fates don't make mistakes," Nico replied. "I have a different burden to carry."

Percy nodded but looked sick. "Alright...here it goes…"

And he jumped.

.

.

.

(Aren't you scared of being forgotten?)

(More than anything)

(Then why won't you tell me your name?)

(They won't let me. You have to remember it yourself)  
(Please remember me, Nico. I'm scared)  
(It will hurt you to remember, I know, but I don't want to be forgotten)  
(Please, Nico, remember)  
(Remember me)

.

.

.

Percy emerged from the water with steaming skin and wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, kneeling beside him. "You're skin…"

"I'm okay...I think…" Percy looked around him.

Nico helped him to his feet and looked him over. "How do you feel?"

"Like a lobster." Percy looked down at his hands and watched as his skin turned from red to its normal tan color. "How do I know if it worked?"

Nico shrugged. "Test it?"

Percy held out an arm. "Hit me."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Just hitting you won't accomplish anything."

"Then-"

In one swift motion, Nico took a dagger and brought it down on Percy's arm. The blade broke against his skin.

"It worked," Nico concluded, throwing the broken weapon to the side.

Percy blinked before laughing. "You're crazy, man. Maybe a little warning next time?"

Nico put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Percy. You have the mark of a hero, now."

Percy sobered up. "A dead hero."

"A hero still the same."

Percy called for Mrs. O'Leary, the whistle breaking through the noise of the river. "What will you do now?"

"Stay here, convince dad to help fight," Nico shrugged. "What about you? Where are you heading?"

Mrs. O'Leary came bounding up to them, tongue hanging from her mouth and tail wagging. Percy mounted her before looking down at Nico.

"To get this war started."

.

.

.

(I can't remember. I'm trying my hardest. All I've accomplished is hearing you in my dreams)

(Keep trying. Please. It's going to hurt and I'm sorry for that, for the mistakes I made, but I'm scared. Scared of being forgotten)

(I know, you've said it all before)

(I have nothing else to say)

(What can I do to help remember you?)

(I don't know, I don't know, but I'm scared. Please don't forget me. I'm scared)


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: **_**i****ntroduced a little Percy POV for the first time... I don't feel as confident writing from his side but lemme know what you think**

* * *

Nico got ready for battle despite his head still feeling _wrong_ and his heart not in the right place. He couldn't focus on strategy, or when he and his father should jump in the fight, or if Kronos was planning another special surprise for him. All he could think about was _him_.

The boy that didn't have a name. The boy that was who he once was. The boy that was so terrified of being forgotten.

Nico tried to remember, he really did. No name came up. The only word he could associate _him_ with was 'bird'. Whatever the hell that meant. _He_ didn't help, but _he_ was technically him, so of course _he_ wouldn't be able to say it until he remembered.

Bird...bird...what bird was so important to this kid that it was the only thing Nico could remember?

Fuck, he was going to _war_. He needed to push Bird-Kid aside.

"Nico, you are sure you are okay?" Hades asked. "You haven't put on your armor."

Nico looked up from his seat on his bed and stared at his father. "What is Kronos going to do differently this time?"

"I cannot say," Hades said. "But we need to be prepared for anything."

"I can't focus," Nico admitted. "I know you told me to not try to remember, that it will come back when the time is right, but _he's_ scared. _He_ doesn't want to be forgotten. I hear _him_ in my dreams."

Hades handed him the armor that laid beside him. "Get ready. _He_ can wait."

"Did you know _him_?"

"Not personally, I am a god and _he_ was a mortal. There was no reason our paths would cross." Hades watched him put the armor on. "But _he_ prayed to me, sometimes, the only mortal to do so in ages. _He_ began to remember_ his- your_ first life."

Nico looked down at his now armored chest and the weapons across his body, in their holders, ready to kill. He could feel _him_, somewhere deep in his mind, someone so old, someone a little closer than someone _else_, someone even older, even more forgotten.

"How hadn't I noticed _them_ before?" Nico asked. "I feel _them_ now, like a limb, or the souls I protect. It's impossible to ignore. How could I not see it?"

Hades sat beside him. "Being reborn is a tricky business. Some souls are destined to be reborn together, others are to forever stay apart. Your soul- it was made ages ago, from stardust and whatever else goes into a mortal being. Being reborn is washing your soul off, drenching it, squishing it down again and again to fit your new body. There's pain in that, an undoing. Without the blessing from the Fates, it would cause you to forever forget. Confining your soul like that, it is bound to hurt. But the Fates protected your memories for a reason. They've been with you since you were born the first time. And they will be with you until you die for the last time. Your past lives are important, I know. But they have waited centuries. They can wait until after this war."

Nico felt _him_ stirring. But so was the war.

.

.

.

(After the fight, I'll try even harder. I'll remember you. Even if I have to fight the Fates themselves.)

(Remembering will hurt)

(I know)

(Remembering hurt me. Losing people hurt me. My existence will only hurt you)

(I'm sure I've been through worse)

(You have, but pain is still pain)

.

.

.

Nico sat beside his father on the chariot, sat beside Persephone and Demeter, felt the armies of the dead at his fingertips. He felt power. And family. And recognition that he was in a battle once more.

(Years had gone by since the Games and Gaea, and he would always remember what he had had to do, but the time off had been too precious to ignore. He had gotten too used to it)

His sword was in hand, his gloves and helmet were on, his aura was as powerful as his father's. As they got ready to shadow travel to New York that day, Nico wanted to already claim the victory. They had won this battle before, after all. But the Fates had given him that prophecy for a reason. Things wouldn't be the same.

Nico traveled himself first. He walked through the parted monsters, Mrs. O'Leary beside him and his souls around him. He was going to face Kronos like he once did. He was going to face him and show that he wasn't afraid.

Even if that was a lie.

The monsters parted for them. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Kronos, his father's chariot on its way, Mrs. O'Leary barking at his side.

"Nico?!" Percy called.

Nico nodded at him. "Percy. I said I was coming, didn't I?"

"Son of Hades," Kronos sneered. "Come to walk into my trap again? You really are naive for what you claim to be."

Nico brushed his fingers against the back of his head. The wraps and gauze remained despite ambrosia and nectar. "You won _one_ battle, one battle out of many, and you stand there and act like you're God."

"I am immortal, you fool!" Kronos yelled. "You are just a time changer, a demigod, a runt! I am immortal! I survived Tartarus-"

"So have I!" Nico cut in. "So if you want to be special, you'll have to have been to Mars or something. Have you? I can't see you being an astronaut, but if this is about places we survived, you're going to have to go to _space_ to win that battle. I survived Tartarus as well, _grandfather_. I survived Night's mansion. I survived beings _eons_ older than you. So give it up and fight me already, or do we have to chase you to wherever you hide?"

Kronos- or Luke, since it was his body- yelled in rage and drew his sword. "I will kill you myself, di Angelo. I will make sure you suffer for your insolence, for thinking you could ever be more powerful than me! You are only a demigod! I am a titan, even more powerful than your gods!"

"Then why are you relying on a demigod body?"

Kronos yelled in rage and charged.

* * *

Percy had been through a lot in the last 24 hours. This war, battle, Annabeth taking a knife for him, all the people they had already lost…

He had been through a lot. But he still wasn't prepared for that.

The battlefield went quiet all at once, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and his heart to drop. It didn't seem like a good sign. And they didn't need anything worse than what they already got.

_Aroooooo_!

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy called.

The monsters finished parting as if they had been trained by Noah himself. Walking through the center of them was the son of Hades, a boy Percy still didn't know how to feel about, with Mrs. O'Leary at his side.

Nico was dressed in black armor and a helmet to match, with his sword in hand and other weapons coating his body. His face looked older through the slits of his helmet.

"Nico?" Percy asked, just to be sure. They needed all the help they could get, and Nico di Angelo seemed pretty powerful for a demigod, even if they questioned his loyalty at one time.

Nico turned to him and nodded. "Percy. I said I was coming, didn't I?"

Percy grinned despite the exhaustion and fatigue. He grinned despite the fact that he was standing in the presence of evil. If Annabeth was right, if this boy really knew what the future would hold, then he looked pretty laid-back.

"I am immortal, you fool!" Kronos yelled. "You are just a time changer, a demigod, a runt! I am immortal! I survived Tartarus-"

"So have I!" Nico cut in.

Percy turned to Annabeth, and her expression said it all.

"Time changer?" Percy repeated.

"He's been to Tartarus," Annabeth whispered. "Percy, nobody's _ever_ survived. Not even the gods have dared go down there."

Percy looked back to Nico. And despite the craziness of it, he believed what the son of Hades said.

"I survived Tartarus as well, _grandfather_," Nico continued. "I survived Night's mansion. I survived beings _eons_ older than you. So give it up and fight me already, or do we have to chase you to wherever you hide?"

All demigods and monsters took a step back. Kronos's rage was breaking through his facade, cracking the earth around him.

"I will kill you myself, di Angelo," he swore. "I will make sure you suffer for your insolence, for thinking you could ever be more powerful than me! You are only a demigod! I am a titan, even more powerful than your gods!"

"Then why are you relying on a demigod body?"

Kronos attacked. The monsters seemed to take it as an order and continued their attack, pushing against the demigods and pushing against Olympus. Percy tried to fight his way to Nico, tried to help, but the demigod seemed _too_ comfortable fighting against a titan.

This was the boy that yelled at him about his dead sister. This was the boy that let Minos trick him. This was the boy Bianca claimed to be obsessed with Mythomagic. And this boy was swinging his sword against Kronos's as if they were just practicing.

"I need to get over there!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy, let him deal with it if he can! I`m not losing you!"

"I have to help," Percy insisted. "I _have_ to. I can't just stand by and let him get himself killed."

Annabeth looked around them for a split second before a new plan came to mind. "We can-"

Another change in the monsters. Some grew restless and turned tail. Others backed up. All stopped fighting.

"What is this?!" Kronos yelled. He broke apart from Nico, his golden eyes taking in the scene. The ground was rumbling, cracks appearing in the sidewalks and streets. Zombie-hands started to claw their way out.

"Hold your ground!" Kronos ordered. "The dead are no match for us!"

Nico grinned and readjusted his helmet. He looked at Percy, winked, looked ready to take on the world.

Percy turned to Annabeth and grinned himself. The tide was turning. Finally. She smiled back despite the exhaustion.

Her gray eyes, her determination, her smiling back at him with Kronos just feet away...he never wanted anyone besides her. She was his forever.

He looked back at Nico and saw that he had stopped smiling and looked pained. He wondered what injury just caught up to him.

* * *

Nico turned away from the golden couple and to where his father's chariot was pulling up. Fighting Kronos had felt good, maybe _too_ good, like punching a wall or destroying an old picture. He got some of his anger out but regretted the fight. He wasn't the child of this prophecy.

"Father," Hades greeted. "You're looking...young."

"Hades," Kronos growled. "I hope you've come to get your brat and pledge your allegiance."

Hades sighed. "I'm afraid not. The 'brat' has proven his worth in ways you'd piss yourself over. And sorry about the mortal...language. He doesn't hold his tongue well, and that language just grows on you."

Percy Jackson had the nerve to snort.

Hades drew his sword. "Now, fight me."

Kronos either didn't hate him as much as Nico or finally came to his senses.

"I don't have time for this," he snarled.


	17. Chapter 17

Kronos did as he did in the first timeline, but this time instead of scaring him, it just pissed him off. He woke the mortals, told his monsters what to do, and ran away to Olympus.

Nico looked over at Percy, saw the questions in his eyes.

"Go," he ordered. "I'll take care of this battle. Go be the demigod of the prophecy."

Percy nodded and took off, Grover and Annabeth following, those sea green eyes battle-hardened. He was ready to hear the truth.

And when this battle was over, Nico would do as he promised and tell that truth.

But until then he conquered those around him, led the living just as he did the dead, made sure the monsters were being killed and the mortals were being saved. He didn't focus on if someone had been meant to die and now lived. He didn't let that get to him. His prophecy had told him enough about it.

.

.

.

.

.

(I was meant to go through time. All of this was written in fate. Maybe remembering you is also written in it)

(Maybe)

(What does 'bird' have to do with you?)

(It's my name)

.

.

.

.

.

Nico sat against the brick wall of the alley and caught his breath, one hand against his chest and the other keeping him upright. The last of the monsters were destroyed, he could only guess that Kronos was gone, he wanted to laugh at the fact that the old titan wasn't as smart as he originally thought.

But Bird was on his mind. _His_ name was Bird. Or, that was the English equivalent of it.

_My name was once Bird. And I remember._

And he did. Ever since he stabbed that last monster, ever since he _felt_ Kronos die, his energy disappear, he remembered his second life. He remembered Bird.

And it was painful. It was painful as hell. But as he had said, he had been through worse. Much worse.

.

.

.

.

.

One of the Fates saw the memories were opened and sighed. _Champion, you will never grow old. You never have and you never will. Dying young is your specialty. Keep that in mind before deciding to unlock your first taste at life and death._

_._

.

.

.

.

"Son, stand up," Hades ordered, a hand held out to him. "It is time to journey up to Olympus."

Nico shook his head. The blinding pain of not having the one you love was fresh again. "You go, you are meant to. I'm going to stay down here and run search and rescue. Too many mortals got between us and our enemy today."

Hades stared at him with an unreadable expression before sighing, speaking in a tongue Nico wouldn't have recognized an hour prior. "_Eun_."

"Bird. My name."

"You remember."

Nico nodded. "Something snapped. It was...it was the fight. The battle. Leading others. That is what did it."

"It makes sense," Hades accepted. "But are you sure you wish to remain here? Olympus would welcome you after this victory."

"I need to treat the wounded, my soldiers and the innocents alike," Nico denied. "I'm the son of death, I can't heal with a touch like the children of Apollo, but I can help. Chiron taught me that lesson last year, and I don't intend on forgetting it."

"It is a good lesson to have learned." Hades reached out and ruffled Nico's hair before pulling his hand back. "Nico, _Eun, Jacquotte,_ I am very proud of you today. Today, for the first time, my child is a savior of Olympus. It is a good day for us all."

Nico's lips twitched into a soft smile. "Thank you, father."

"Have you remembered your first?"

Nico shook his head. "Only what I had remembered when I was Bird."

"Remember as I said, don't force it. The memories will come when the time is right." Hades looked up at the sky. "Now, if you are sure you will not be joining me, I need to make my way to Olympus."

Nico shook his head. "I won't. But I do have a question. A...an important question. And I don't want you lying about it, either."

"What is it?" Hades asked.

"Can you tell if someone has been cursed by just looking at them?"

Hades frowned. "It depends on the severity of the curse, but-"

"My soul was cursed during my first life, wasn't it?" Nico asked. "Whatever love god existed then, they cursed me. I know they did. Because coincidences like what happened to Bird and now me are just...there's no way I'm not cursed. So just...so just tell me if you see one on my soul or not."

"Yes."

Nico felt himself deflate. "I knew it…"

"There had always been something black on your soul, stained there. I tried to remove it the day you were born with no success. Whatever it was was too old, too ancient. I couldn't touch it. If you believe it was a love god that did it to you, you are most likely correct. But they did it for a reason."

"Percy and Annabeth...do they have the same marks on their souls?"

Hades frowned. "I have never cared to look. What is it that you believe happened?"

"You said some souls are meant to be reborn together and some are meant to stay apart. I...I think I was cursed to always fall in love with Percy as he always falls in love with Annabeth. Bird's life, it was there as well. I'm cursed for heartbreak over and over again."

"Nico…" Hades sighed. "I cannot say. Jacquotte was born so long ago. She wasn't in my sights, she was any other mortal. I didn't come to paying attention to your soul until Bird started to pray to me."

Nico nodded in acceptance. "Well...at least this is the third life, the last life. After Earth is beaten I can escape it all in Chaos." He thought of Croatia, how young Percy was compared to him this time. "Besides, I think it's time I finally get over Percy Jackson's soul."

He closed his eyes as Hades's form brightened and then disappeared. When he opened them he was alone in the alley, some cuts bleeding and some bruises forming. He took another minute to compose himself before rising to his feet, his weapons away, his breaths at regular intervals.

It was time to help the troops he had just commanded.

* * *

_Eun would always remember the first day he saw him, then the day he fell in love with him, and then the day he was told why he would forever guard him. King Alasdair. The boy that never wanted to be king but wore the crown anyways._

_He was there when Alasdair's father was killed. He was there when Alasdair was crowned. When he got married. He was there when he had his first child. He was always there. Waiting, watching, protecting._

_Because he loved him. And he was never getting his heart back._

.

.

.

.

.

_His life started in the poor countryside outside the city's walls. Or, that was what he was told. His mother died in childbirth and his father was too busy trying to feed himself to care for a baby. He was sold to the castle before he even had a name._

_King Callum's guards took one look at the baby when asked its name, looked around, named him after the first creature in sight.  
Eun, back then. Bird in English._

_The king didn't laugh as they expected. He looked at the squawking birds, smiled, looked back at the baby._

_"Eun," he accepted. "My son loves them, their chirping voices and strong wings. Is there any other sign needed for him to guard my son? He can train with the knights. If he works hard he can be ready by 6, 7 years old. Alasdair will need to get used to him, as well. For him to want to be by Eun's side will mean that he won't be running away from his guards."_

_And with that his fate was sealed. To be raised as a weapon and shield, to know you were worth nothing more than it. To sleep in a closet off the prince's room, to know you would protect him no matter what, you would never hesitate, because as he grew up with Alasdair and Alasdair got used to him, he fell in love._

_But Alasdair didn't._

_The night he turned fifteen, Eun snuck out of his closet room and sat on Alasdair's window, his feet hanging out as he looked at the stars over the city. It was the only gift he could give himself. He wasn't sure if Alasdair even knew what age he was._

_Eun looked over at Alasdair's sleeping form and smiled. There were certain things, ways and habits Alasdair had, things Eun was used to but also seemed oddly familiar when they first started. Like he had seen them somewhere else._

_Like the obsession with water, or the color blue. Or how kind and respectful he was to his mother._

_"Eun, is there something wrong?"_

_Eun gave one last look at the stars before smiling at his prince. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry if I woke you."_

_Alasdair stood and walked over to the window, sitting beside Eun with his feet hanging out over the city._

_"Be careful," Eun warned. "Your hands are close to grazing my weapons."_

_Alasdair shrugged. "I could beat you in a sword fight."_

_"You've never held a sword, Prince," Eun smiled. "But I like the bravery."_

_Alasdair looked back out at the city. He was some years older than Eun, maybe three or four, with sharp features and dark hair. His eyes were a brilliant green that shocked everyone in the kingdom. Eun's were the opposite- dark brown, almost black, a dull color to symbolize his place below the colorful heir._

_"You weren't the one that woke me," Alasdair admitted. "I was having trouble staying asleep. I think...I want to marry Lady Aila."_

_Eun's heart dropped and his blush disappeared. Alasdair had never been his to lose and never would be. He knew this. He accepted this. But sitting beside him, looking down at the world, he could have pretended they were together._

_Until he went and said that._

_"Then do it," he whispered. "You're the heir. You can marry whoever you want to. She's rich, King Callum likes her, all the odds are on your side."_

_Always on Alasdair's side. Never on Eun's. And maybe that was more on fate than he originally thought._

_He looked back out the window, saw the ocean in the distant, felt a melancholy homesickness for something he never had touched before._

* * *

Nico stood in the Empire State Building's lobby after all demigods and mortals have been treated. He watched from the shadows as Sally and Paul Blofis argued with the security guard, their worry and anxiety about Percy as strong as ever.

A mother's worry and love. He had never felt it, not as himself and not as Bird.

"I'm telling you," Sally yelled, "we have to go up! My son—"

Percy found that moment to step out of the elevator with a smile on his face but darkened eyes from battle.

Sally ran to him and hugged him tighter than Nico had ever hugged anyone. Well, maybe seeing his dad after all that time could be a runner up.

"We saw the building light up blue," she said. "But then you didn't come down. You went up hours ago!"

"She was getting a bit anxious," Paul added.

"I'm all right," Percy promised. "Everything's okay now."

"Mr. Blofis," Annabeth said, "that was wicked sword work."

Paul shrugged. "It seemed like the thing to do. But Percy, is this really . . . I mean, this story about the six hundredth floor?"

"Olympus," Percy said. "Yeah."

Paul looked at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "I'd like to see that."

"Paul," Sally chided. "It's not for mortals. Anyway, the important thing is we're safe. All of us."

Nico stepped out of the shadows and eyed Percy. His aura of authority he never lost in rebirth. The idea that he was _good_.

"Percy," Nico congratulated. "You did good."

"Nico," Percy smiled. "I know we wanted to fulfill that promise, but it can wait. We can celebrate-"

"I ran into Rachel Dare while treating the wounded," Nico cut in. "She took Blackjack. She's going to camp-"

"She took my pegasus?" Percy demanded.

Nico nodded. "Heading to camp. She said she had to get to camp." He turned to Sally. "Sorry for crashing the party, Miss Sally."

He had once just called her Sally. But he wasn't sure how that would be taken this time.

She gave him a tired smile as Percy took off out of the lobby, Annabeth following close behind. "Just bring him back to me alive."

Nico nodded. "That I can promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: links won't work whenever I try but I have pictures for Eun and Alasdair on my instagram, Pey119 if anyone's interested**

* * *

_Growing up, killing was never a problem for Eun. It was never seen as taking life or ruining life for others. Causing pain. He never saw the negative outcome of his actions._

_Many a men had fallen at his blade. All fell in order to keep Alasdair safe._

_His blade and hands were stained but the color was appreciated. He was raised a weapon. He was raised a shield. He was doing what he was raised to do. _

_And even if he had proper morals he would do whatever it took to save Alasdair._

_He saw love in those around him but none seemed to feel it as much as he did. Maybe it wasn't romantic love. Maybe it was love for the monarchy._

_Eun wasn't that smart but even he knew that was a lie._

_Because Alasdair's lips were puffy and red and distracting. His eyes made him homesick for the ocean, a vast network of water he had never touched before but felt every bit as familiar with. He had never touched his skin but dreamed of it being soft._

_Dreams that didn't involve Alasdair's lips and eyes and skin felt more real, were full of fear. He dreamed of dying for him. Of doing what he believed he was born to do._

_Then there were other dreams, dreams he couldn't fully remember when he woke but felt as if they were once his life when he thought of them. Distant memories. The smell of the salty sea. How cold its depths were._

_Then red. So much red._

_But they were just dreams for his first decade of life. Dreams that could be ignored after long days of training and killing, his sore and screaming muscles, his hammering heart at the thought of failing. Of Alasdair dying._

_But when his training was over and his days were full of Alasdair and killing those who got too close and the feeling of homesickness, he started to wonder what that homesickness was about._

_His home was his small room off of Alasdair's. That was where he lived and grew and cried and loved. That was home. But those sea green eyes made him think of home as something else, something more fluid, something ever-changing and flowing._

_He smelled the ocean, sometimes, when he was half asleep or full of grogginess in the morning. When he was too close to Alasdair. When he had _those _dreams._

_ ._

_._

_Puberty hit him but everything felt wrong. His voice got deeper but not from being hoarse like he expected. His body felt wrong but it was all he had ever known. He braided his hair sometimes, late at night, never having learned but the familiar process calming him. _

_(He also wanted to braid Alasdair's hair, run his fingers through those dark locks)_

_Then there were the urges, urges he had never felt before. The heat in his stomach when waking up from dreams about Alasdair, the way his body reacted to them. Until this point, something in his mind told him that sex wasn't like that. Until that point, something in his mind claimed he wasn't a virgin. Something that sounded too much like his ocean-filled dreams._

_Eun had grown up in this body, knew it was his, felt all these things but still couldn't accept it. Not when he woke up thinking his chest wouldn't be so flat. Not when his pants felt too cramped in an area that should have been empty._

_When he was sixteen he started to figure out why._

* * *

Nico followed Percy and Annabeth to Camp Half-Blood. As they rode the hippocampus there, he couldn't help but stare at his two companions, companions he had seen in lives prior.

It was obvious neither of them remembered their past lives or even thought they had one. But Nico could see Alasdair in Percy's eyes, and it wasn't just the color. He had the same aura around him, the same sense of ruling and protection. And his love for the ocean...well, that definitely hadn't changed.

Annabeth looked less like Lady Aila but acted just like her. She was strong, independent, she could kick anyone's ass if needed. But her hair was different, and her eyes, and her body was less mature now than Aila's was back then. But Nico heard Aila in the way she spoke, the way she held her head up, how she looked at Percy and how she looked at a fight.

He wondered who exactly they had been in his first life. Who they all had originally been. Where their stories started.

.

.

Nico stayed quiet and still as he watched Rachel fulfill her calling, watched her do what had always been written in fate. His weapons were close but put away, his eyes never left Percy despite there being no danger. Once a knight, always a knight. Once a soldier, always a soldier.

Once a shield, always a shield.

His eyes finally drifted away from Percy when Apollo appeared on the porch. But he kept the son of Poseidon in his peripheral vision.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

The words were the same, but Nico couldn't help but sigh in relief. If the spirit didn't stick with Rachel or whatever it did, shit would have gone down.

Apollo looked to Nico and winked. "You know who doesn't want to acknowledge you, but good job in that battle, kid."

Nico scowled. "I'm not a kid."

"Oh no..." Rachel groaned, catching Apollo's attention.

"It's starting," he announced.

Then her eyes glowed green, and she spoke the prophecy that once haunted his soul.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

The words spoken and expressions around him were the same. There was this aura that came over them from the words, the feeling of dread, fear. Like they all knew the horrors of what was going to happen.

When Rachel collapsed, Nico caught her and helped her onto the porch. Percy was right beside him, his face full of confusion and fear and everything Nico hated to see on him.

"What was that?" he asked.

Apollo looked at Nico as if to make sure his next words were correct. "I believe we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

Nico nodded at him.

"What does it mean?" Percy asked.

Rachel held her head. "I don't even remember what I said."

"No," Apollo mused. "The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What?" Percy asked again. "But—"

"Percy," Apollo said, "I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

The way he spoke it and glanced at Nico the whole time made everyone think differently.

"It didn't sound so good," Percy worried.

"No," said Apollo cheerfully. "It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!"

.

.

Nico sat on Percy's bed in the Poseidon cabin, his hair down and his legs folded below him. Percy and Annabeth sat across from him, those familiar eyes staring into his own.

"Start at the beginning," Annabeth ordered. "The very beginning."

Nico glanced at the blank notebook in her lap and the pen waiting to write in it. "I will. But you have to promise me you won't go telling anyone else about this. I'm not even supposed to tell you. But the Fates...they haven't made that very easy."

"I have a question," Percy pipped up. "Are you from the future?"

Annabeth elbowed him. "He said he'll explain."

"I just want to know if you were right," Percy defended.

Nico looked to Annabeth. "So, what had you come up with?"

Annabeth absentmindedly rubbed where she had gotten stabbed in the battle. He knew Aila had a birthmark in the same area.

"The Fates sent you back in time." She furrowed her brows and spit out the words as if she still didn't want to believe them. "You reached sixteen before you came back, technically after Percy set off the prophecy, so that's why you didn't."

Nico nodded. "Right. But there's a reason they sent me back."

"Holy shit, it's really true?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded again. "I still am Nico di Angelo, but when they sent me back, I had to...well, I don't know how to really say it. But my ten year old self wasn't running around with me because the balance of matter would be fucked up."

Annabeth nodded in understanding and Percy finally started to look lost.

"That Great Prophecy comes sooner than you'd like," Nico bit out. "War starts again. In my timeline, I accidentally fucked us over. G-..." He still couldn't say her name. "Mother Earth won. She killed..."

Nico gripped the hilt of his sword. "The earth was poisonous to the touch. The only safe place to exist was Tartarus. Kronos sent me back with the blessing of the Fates because I was the _only one left_."

He looked up at Percy and Annabeth's crestfallen faces. "So I'm here to correct the timeline. To tear her limb from limb. But that involves telling you as little as possible so what's meant to happen will happen."

* * *

_The night his Prince Alasdair got married, Eun began to have more detailed and pained dreams._

_He lay in bed that night, breeze hitting his face, mind remembering what should never have been remembered._

_Eun's dream started off in a dark room, the tilt tilt rocking of a boat keeping him at ease. But it didn't feel like a dream. He didn't feel like Eun._

_He looked down at himself and realized his body felt right for the first time. Or, familiar._

Jacquotte

_The name blasted through the room._

Jacquotte, remember!

_The energy of the room shifted. Jacquotte looked down at herself and recognized her body, recognized who she really was. Her chest, her hips, those thighs that helped her fight. Her red hair hung down in her sight._

_Her shipped rocked, swayed, danced on the ocean blue. Peace, life, joy danced through the cabin._

_Then the room darkened. She was sinking, sinking, cold water all around her, the cold depths of the ocean she now learned to fear. Alone. _

_At first it was painful. Holding your breath, holding your breath and feeling your lungs screaming for relief. Then giving up, taking in water because you'll do anything to end that pain. Suffocating, choking, breathing in the rage of the water._

_Cold. It was so cold._

_And when the pain was over and her vision started to darken, the loneliness started to kick in. She was alone, alone beneath the waves, deep enough that the sun barely shown through. Freezing. Bleeding. Unable to breathe._

_Then it darkened, and Eun woke up shivering, smelling the salty sea, feeling himself still tilt and rock and sink in its waves, on his bed, able to hear Alasdair give himself to somebody else in the room over._

* * *

"Who died?" Percy asked. "Did...did we die?"

Nico stared into those green eyes before forcing himself to look away. "Everyone died. I was the last one, mortal or demigod or god."

Annabeth lowered her notebook. He caught sight of her messy handwriting and the Greek letters.

"What made you live when everyone else died?"

Nico thought back to the killing and the blood and the death. "She targeted Hades first. She got rid of the hope and comfort of death, hoping to destroy our morale. But even before him, Hestia fell during the fall of Camp Half-Blood. Then after them...the gods fell during the fall of Olympus."

"And the demigods? Mortals?" she asked.

"The earth was poisonous to the touch," he repeated. "Tartarus was the only safe place to exist. And Tartarus..."

"No one's lived to tell what's down there," Annabeth finished.

"No one but me."

Percy took Riptide out and began to cap and recap it nervously. His green eyes were dark and saddened. But they had been ruined as soon as they were battle hardened, not now.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Nico blinked. He was expecting more yelling, stress, maybe even some crying at the thought of what could happen in the near future. But he didn't expect _that._

"I just told you that you'll die, that we'll all die if I make another mistake, and you ask if I'm okay? _I'm_ used to this. I should be asking if _you're_ okay. This is a lot to process."

"But you know what you did wrong, right?" he asked.

Nico nodded.

"Then it'll be okay, we'll fix it," Percy assured. "But what you've described...you're still only like, what, nineteen? Twenty?"

"You're too young to have gone through it, whether by mortal or demigod standards," Annabeth supplied. "_No one_ should have gone through it. Tartarus...it should have been your death sentence. But here you are. So it must have taken a toll on you."

Nico stared at them and felt that love for Percy and that respect for Annabeth, knew it was who they were as the souls they were. Thanked every god he could think of for both of them, even thanked _the_ God because who knows, the Fates had mentioned _H__im_ before.

"I'm alive," he finally said. "I'm alive, and when the war is over, when Mother Earth is asleep and defeated, I'll be able to rest. Death will be safe again." _And Chaos, and nothingness._

"What can we do?" Annabeth asked. "How should we prepare?"

"Do as you would have done before I told you all of this," Nico ordered. "Just do as you would always have done. The war with Kronos has battle hardened you. You've become who you need to be at this moment."

He stood up, felt the ache of his bones and joints. Knew he was only years away from resting for good.

"I'll see you again, but for now, goodbye."


	19. Chapter 19

Nico spent his free time reading up on the country Alasdair once ruled, what happened to it, how Alasdair and Aila had died. What had happened after his own death. The story was happy for once, or it was for Alasdair and Aila.

(He was happy for them, the life they got. He really was. Keeping Alasdair alive and well had been his goal, his reason for living, and to see that he didn't fail that goal when he died created a great sense of accomplishment)

But he didn't have too much time to focus on it, to try and remember more, remember Jacquette, because it was finally time to see his little sister again and just the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

Gods, how he missed Hazel. Her optimism despite everything, her selflessness, just _her_. His little sister. A sister that wasn't supposed to die so he could damn well protect. A sister he was going to make happy because her death had destroyed the biggest part of him.

But she was strong, she fought until the end, and even though she hadn't done that in this life, she deserved all the happiness and peace he could give her, because she still would do it if needed.

Nico found her sitting in the Fields of Asphodel, back against a poplar tree and gaze saddened as she watched the gray shades around her. But she was the same. It was _Hazel_. He wanted to hug her, tell her he loved her, but all he could do was kneel in front of her and offer out a gloved hand.

"Come with me."

"Who are you?" she asked. "You're...alive..."

Nico nodded. "My name is Nico. You're my sister, aren't you? I can tell. You're not a shade."

"You're...my brother?"

He nodded again. "Come with me. I can save you from this place."

"But dad-"

"Will ignore it, I promise." He smiled at her, an action that hurt too much but made them both feel better. "I'm on good terms with him, and he _does_ care about his children. And you- you are his daughter, are you not?"

Hazel's golden eyes looked him over, had hope but hesitance. He was only a stranger to her, afterall. "I don't think I should say his name."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't." Nico sat across from her, stretching his right leg out and curling his left below him. He couldn't fully bend that right one anymore. It clicked when he re-positioned it, felt as if the bones were rubbing together and wearing each other down. The _ache_ of an old injury.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Hazel moved a little closer. No matter if he was a stranger or not, he was living in a field full of shades. "Hazel. Hazel Levesque."

"Hazel, it's _really_ good to meet you."

* * *

_Eun woke the morning after Alasdair and Aila laid together for the first time, the morning after their wedding, the morning after that dream. The one about drowning. The cold water._

_The birds were chirping and the sky was bright, but everything felt wrong. Heartache felt as if he had been poisoned, and if he hadn't been feeling it all his life, he would have been sure he was dying._

_But it was a familiar pain. A common ache._

_So he put his armor on and grabbed his weapons and followed Alasdair and Aila out of the castle. Across the country. On the trip they would take for their wedding and the trip that would forever ruin any hope that those dreams were just that- dreams. Not memories._

_But the trip carried them to the water's edge. Eun stood with the other guards, the ones that came whenever they were out in the open, stared into the water while Alasdair and Aila sat together in the sand._

_The smell. He had been smelling it in his dreams. The cold water, how it had suffocated him, how the fish looked swimming in it._

_How could you dream of something before you ever saw it?_

_How could you die as one person and live as another?_

_He looked back to Alasdair. He looked as happy as ever, as close to Aila as he could get. Eun wanted to talk to him about it, share a secret with a friend, or the closest thing he had to a friend. But Alasdair was his king and his master, and he Alasdair's shield. They weren't meant to be friends, or lovers, or anything else they may have felt toward each other._

_When they finally finished their trip and returned to the palace, Eun didn't have anyone to go to but knew he needed to do something. So during the nights when he couldn't sleep, when the dreams were too much or Aila was too loud, he'd read the large books he gained from Alasdair's collection._

_Hades was the villain of them, the great Greek god of the dead. How he stole a woman and forced her to marry him. How he ruled that dark Underworld._

_How the Underworld worked. How the heroes came back._

_Reincarnation. Rebirth. Jacquette echoed in his brain_.

* * *

Nico gave Hazel's hand a small squeeze. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Hazel hadn't been out of the Underworld for twenty-four hours but already looked normal. He had gotten some food in her, took her to a hotel to get a good nap, got her new clothes to replace her 1930's fashion. Now she stood next to him in jeans and a yellow sweater, her hair pulled up.

"Do you really promise they won't find out?" Hazel asked.

Nico kissed her head before looking into her eyes. Flashes of how she once protected camp with her life painted his sight. "You'll be safe there. I _promise_ you. That place is safety."

"Home?"

"Yeah, that place will be your home."

Hazel squeezed his hand before looking back at the forest. Lupa was nearby. "They're going to be scared of me."

"At first," he admitted. "But that's what happens when you have a father like ours. They don't know you so their instincts judge you by your parentage, your powers, what they _do_ know. But they'll learn to love you. They'll see you for who you really are."

"Do you think I'll make friends?"

Nico smiled. "Ones to die for. Ones that it'd be a pleasure to die with."

* * *

_For weeks, all that kept Eun sane were his desperate pleas to Hades, to anyone down there, whoever ran that rebirth cycle. Was it even real. When would it stop torturing him._

_He wanted Jacquette gone. He didn't care whether she used to be him or not. Her death had been too painful_. His _death had been too painful._

_He was busy trying to figure out if there was something else he should have been praying to when Lady Aila called for him from Alasdair's room. It was dark, they all should have been asleep, but he followed his command and found her sitting in the empty bed, cloak pulled tight around her, her black hair free and flowing. No makeup. No jewelry. He was pretty sure she wore her nightclothes beneath that cloak._

_A way he never should have saw any woman that wasn't married to him._

_A blush crept over his cheeks and turned his ears red but he dared not leave when his master had called. Or, his Lady._

_"Lady Aila, is everything okay? Where is King Alasdair?"_

_Aila clasped her cloak before standing on the bed, taking down one of the swords that hung above it and testing its weight in her hand. "He heard something strange, told me to wait here. But we're both going after him."_

_Everything in him stopped. Knowing that Alasdair could be in trouble took away any reasoning that he had. Instead of making her stay there, he let her lead him to where she knew Alasdair to have gone._

_And that night, they saw the first of the rebellions. The rouge knights. And with them he saw that Lady Aila could fight. _

_That night, he felt less lonely that he had all his life. He stood with his king, his Lady, swords in their hands, fighting for the same cause and fighting together, watching each others backs, protecting each other. It may not have been romantic but it was certainly something. Soulmates in the sense that they were always meant to fight together. It felt as if they could shake the earth to its very core if only they stayed near each other._

_But fighting wasn't what Alasdair and Aila had been born to do. He was supposed to be their shield, keep them from ever having to touch a sword. And that night, he failed them in that sense. But he kept them alive. They all survived._

_But the rebellions grew. Some said the current family had held power for far too long. Others just wanted to die for something._

_Eun didn't have time to pray to Hades anymore, didn't have time to pray for anyone. As the days turned to weeks and then years, Aila pushed out two babies and ripped herself apart in the process, and Alasdair grew more and more stressed and weary. Eun could still remember the knife they used to take one of the babies out, how something went wrong, how they took his knife and used it to make more room for that baby to come out._

_He never should have seen that part of his Lady. He never should have been in that room. But times were troubled and nowhere was safe, and Alasdair made him swear to never leave Aila's side or the side of that bloody baby._

_When the second child was just a year, he fought by Aila's side again. Too many knights had fallen. Too many rebels had gotten close to the children._

_She was strong, agile, good with a sword and witty when it came to a plan. Her body still hadn't healed right. Servants were still whispering about botched births. But she fought with her back to his, weapons in hand, determination in her eyes._

_If he had liked woman, she would have been the one for him. Fierce. Loud-mouthed. A fighter like himself._

_As he was a shield to them, she was another shield to her children._

_But all shields broke. All lives ended. And his, all his lives would end young._

* * *

Nico stood before Reyna and Jason, her two dogs circling him, Hazel beside him and all others out of the room. It was just them.

"An ambassador to Pluto, you called yourself," Reyna said, her cold eyes calculating. "And what will you be doing in your role? We have no other ambassador to the other major gods."

Nico put a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "I brought you his daughter to train as a true Roman. Lupa has already done her part. And I will continue to be in touch when it comes to different matters of the Senate. I've been everywhere, know all threats. And now that my sister will be among you, I wish no harm to come to your people."

"And before she was to be one of us?"

Nico shrugged. "I was never one for the legion or anything like it. All demigods I've met in the past have purposely discluded me due to my parentage. I decided to train myself, protect myself, do what I needed to do. But I'm hoping now, with her powers in the more...welcome realm of our father's domain, she may be more welcome here."

* * *

_Eun met his end just as he was born to do. Die young. Die a shield. _

_Somehow dying for love made it easier. Even if no one would believe it so. Even when you remembered a death so painful and lonely before._

_And this death, he had been picturing it for years. Knew how it would always be so. A cold night in winter, beneath the shadowed moon, he jumped in front of a sword for his king and died in the shadows of a kingdom, just as many knights had done before._

_There was no light but he could smell the blood. Could feel his senses vanishing. It was lonely, just like his first death, and it was cold all the same. The snow beneath him was soon all he was aware of. And all he could think of was his love._

_He died in the snow for his king, his love, and he would never regret it._


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: ****Wow I'm so glad so many people love this fic, it makes me so happy!**

**I have a couple ideas I hope you all will like. One is more POV's, especially now that we're going into the Heroes of Olympus series. Like? Dislike? Lemme know.**  
**And another: I've had the ending to this planned for awhile now and I'm still going to fulfill that ending. But after this story is "finished", I'm going to post another that will be if the ending is different, if Nico wasn't so hellbent on saying no to Hades's offer to godship. Anyone interested?**

**So like...this is the start to Arch 2, if you can call it that? Heroes of Olympus time**

* * *

The first time around, Nico didn't get to fully know how the seven were brought together, how they were brought to the camps, what made them into the heroes he fought side-by-side with. He didn't know them during the good days. He didn't get to see them happy, healthy, be themselves. So in a time he originally spent looking for Percy, he now spent watching the soon-to-be "seven demigods of the prophecy".

When Annabeth had come to him with the news of Percy's disappearance, distraught and demanding, all he could see in her persistent eyes was Aila staring back at him.

"Is he okay?" she had asked. "Just let me know if he's okay."

He could stare into those gray eyes and see she was willing to go to Tartarus for Percy before she ever would. If her children were living- (_Aila's_, not hers. He needed to keep in mind that Annabeth Chase wasn't his Lady Aila, or not anymore. She wasn't married. She didn't have children. He hadn't seen her body during birth in a way he never should have)

"You know I can't say anything," he told her. "But his soul isn't in my father's kingdom."

And that had been enough for her to search the ends of the earth, to send others to search more. It had been enough to keep him away in fear of being questioned some more. But he couldn't stay away for good, until he was needed again. Because for the first time in years, he was _curious._ He wanted to keep an eye on the seven before they were labeled as such.

(Or he just wanted to see them happy incase he fucked them all over again)

He found himself shadow traveling to Coach Hedge as soon as he found out where the satyr was. Just as expected, Hedge was leaning on his baseball bat and yelling at one kid or another. They were on a skywalk, near the building, over the Grand Canyon.

As soon as Nico made sense of where he was, he backed into the wall and kept a hand on his sword. Staring into the canyon felt too much like staring into Tartarus.

Coach Hedge sniffed the air before looking back at him. "Were you planning on announcing yourself, cupcake?"

Nico felt his lip twitch at the nickname and the memory of being able to hold the coach's child before the small family perished. "I was just watching. Heard what you sent camp. Wanted to see for myself."

Coach Hedge gestured with his baseball bat. "Those two are the ones. Not sure bout their parents, but they're for sure halfbloods."

Nico's eyes landed on Piper and Leo, not too spread out on the skywalk. Piper was standing with a boy that sent ice down his spine, but he wasn't too surprised that there'd be a monster there. She looked almost the same as when he first met her on the Argo II, yet her eyes gave away the innocence still in her. The ignorance. She had no idea who she was or what she'd have to go through.

Leo was standing with Jason, messing with something in his hands while Jason held a worksheet in his own. Neither seemed to care about it, and Jason kept glancing over their way. He looked more anxious than the leader Nico knew, more confused, the amnesia getting to him. Leo, on the other hand, was the same laid-back character he saved from a fiery explosion.

"What do you think about the blond?" Hedge asked.

Nico hummed. "I'm guessing he's not supposed to be here?"

Coach Hedge spit to the side. "Never seen him before today. Whole bunch of Mist around him, cupcakes over there think they know him."

Nico watched as Jason looked back at them again.

"Powerful energy," Nico commented. "But not monster. You can smell that, can't you?"

"What do you think I am?" Coach Hedge asked. "Course I can smell him! Don't mean I'm not suspicious of him."

Nico shrugged and kept his eyes on the three demigods. If it wasn't for the anxiety vibing off of Jason, he could say they seemed like normal teenagers. It made him feel a little better to think they got that chance at least once in their life. Then he thought about if they ever had that chance in another life.

Were they all heroes on the way to the Isles of the Blest? How many of them were on their third life, or was it just him stuck with Percy and Annabeth for all eternity?

The wind started to pick up with an oncoming storm. He could feel his spirits get antsy, could feel them there despite the feeling that they were fading away each day. Maybe it was because they were finally at peace. Maybe they were trying to rest like the dead were supposed to.

Jason Grace started to make his way over to them. He didn't know where the worksheet went.

"I think that's my cue to get out of here," Nico commented.

Coach Hedge scowled. "Listen here, you little-"

Nico shadow traveled away before he could finish the threat.

* * *

It wasn't long before the trio showed up at Camp Half-Blood. They crashed into the lake in a scene that finally showed exactly what had happened to that chariot, and when they finally came crawling out of it, Nico couldn't help but turn his attention to the angry son of Apollo that went to greet them.

"Annabeth!" Will looked at the mess with the most disappointed look Nico had seen on him. "I said you could _borrow _the chariot, not destroy it!"

(It was something great to see Will innocent enough to be that upset about a chariot and not something like Gaea rising)

"Will, I'm sorry," Annabeth sighed. "I'll get it fixed, I promise."

Will pouted some more in a way Nico totally didn't find cute before looking at Piper, Jason, and Leo. "These are the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven't they been claimed already?"

"Claimed?" Leo asked.

Will looked to Annabeth. "Any sign of Percy?"

"No."

Nico sighed as the crowd in front of him muttered to themselves and shared looks. Something about knowing Percy was safe made it almost annoying to him.

Drew stepped forward from the crowd as Jason's eyes finally met Nico's. No doubt he remembered seeing him on that skywalk.

"Well, I hope they're worth the trouble," she said.

Leo snorted. "Gee, thanks. What are we, your new pets?"

"No kidding," Jason said. "How about some answers before you start judging us—like, what is this place, why are we here, how long do we have to stay?"

"Jason," Annabeth said, "I promise we'll answer your questions. And Drew"—she frowned at the daughter of Aphrodite—"all demigods are worth saving. But I'll admit, the trip didn't accomplish what I hoped."

"Hey," Piper said, "we didn't ask to be brought here."

Drew sniffed. "And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?"

Piper stepped forward, ready to smack her, but Annabeth stopped her with a single command, and Nico had to wonder who really had the charmspeak between them.

(_Aila Aila_ was chanted in his brain, the part of him that was still Bird wanting to correct Annabeth's name)

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," Annabeth said, with another pointed look at Drew. "We'll assign them each a guide, give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they'll be claimed."

She gave Nico a look that may have been too obvious to anyone watching for it, her eyes silently questioning if he wanted to be the one to give any of them a tour. He shook his head, knowing he had no idea what had happened the first time. He was there to observe, not to interfere.

"Would somebody tell me what claimed means?" Piper asked.

Right on cue as if Hephaestus himself was listening to the conversation, a fiery hammer appeared over Leo's head. The campers let out a collective gasp at the sight, whether it was from the timing or what Butch soon voiced.

"That can't be good," he muttered. "The curse-"

"Butch, shut up," Annabeth snapped. "Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That's the symbol of Vulcan, isn't it?"

All eyes turned to Jason, including Nico's own. He didn't know how they didn't realize Jason's _roman-ality._

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "the god of blacksmiths and fire."

Leo swatted at the air above his head as the mark faded away. "The god of what? Who?"

Annabeth looked at Will. "Will, would you take Leo, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine."

"Sure, Annabeth."

"What's Cabin Nine?" Leo asked. "And I'm not a Vulcan!"

"Come on, Mr. Spock, I'll explain everything."

Nico knit his eyebrows together at the reference he definitely didn't understand and watched as Leo left with Nico's...what? Should he call him his ex? His lover from another life?

The one he would still lose if he won it all?

(Maybe they were soulmates if he couldn't stop thinking about what they had, even after all those years in Tartarus, even after all that blood)

"Hold out your arm."

Nico looked up at Annabeth's order and saw Jason's tattoo as the son of Jupiter followed it.

"I've never seen marks like this," Annabeth said. "Where did you get them?"

Jason shook his head. "I'm getting really tired of saying this, but I don't know."

The campers obviously knew something Roman when they saw it. Or, at least half of them did, judging by their disturbed expressions.

"They look burned into your skin," Annabeth noticed.

"They were," Jason said. Then he winced as if his head was aching. "I mean ... I think so. I don't remember."

"He needs to go straight to Chiron," Annabeth decided. She looked around, looked like she didn't know who to trust. Finally- "Nico, would you?"

Nico gave her a look he hoped would show his displeasure. "Why."

Annabeth had already started to put together Jason's Roman ties. He could tell by the Aila-look in her eyes.

"Because I asked you to."

'_Because I trust you incase my fears are right'_ went unsaid.

"Fine," Nico relented. "Jason, come on."

As he led Jason away from the group of campers, he really hoped Annabeth had said his name, that he was _supposed_ to know it. He couldn't deal with Jason catching onto him already.

He also hoped that the coach wasn't going through anything too bad. He hadn't come back with the demigods he protected and that never meant anything good.

"You look...familiar," Jason commented. "Any way that I knew you? You know...before my memories disappeared?"

"Not unless you were spending time in the Underworld," Nico lied. Too easily. At Jason's confused look, he carried on. "I'm the son of Hades, spend a lot of time down there in my father's kingdom, help him with things."

Jason mouthed a small "oh" before he put a hand to his head. The pain of _almost_ remembering. Yeah, Nico had definitely been there when Bird first started to poke around in his messed up mind.

"What happened to Coach Hedge?" Nico asked. "Why didn't he come back with you?"

Jason didn't lose the pained look. "The _venti._ They took him. I...Maybe if I had been thinking better, if I hadn't been so _confused_, maybe I could have saved him. I'm sorry, if you were friends or something, I could have done better."

Maybe he wasn't going to be able to see Jason as a normal teen. Maybe his soul was cursed like his own.

"You're not used to monsters attacking you, and if you are, you don't remember it," Nico replied. "It's not your fault."

"You...you were there, weren't you?" Jason remembered. "I saw you talking to him. Then you just..." He frowned as if trying to rationalize the event. "Disappeared."

"Yeah, well, if I knew he was gonna get taken, I wouldn't have 'disappeared'," Nico lied. (Or was it a lie? He'd never be sure because he'd never have to find out) "And I didn't disappear. I can travel through the shadows, one of my abilities being a son of Hades. We call it shadow travel."

Was he being too risky? Maybe. But he stopped worrying about making everything right when he realized it had been fate for him to fuck up and come back. _Fate changes and Fate you will see/Has always been foretold to thee. _

"Here we are," Nico snapped, or maybe just snapped himself out of his own thoughts. "The Big House, camp's control center, you can say."

Jason looked up at the building before looking like he was going to puke. "I am _not_ supposed to be here."

Nico wanted to agree and disagree, wanted to say _yeah, you're Roman, but you'll love it here_, wanted to calm those fears because he wanted to see those blue eyes happy for once. Not afraid. Not stressed. Just happy. Innocent. But before he could decide if his words would be right, Chiron came out onto the porch and paled when he met Jason's eyes.

"You...you should be dead."


	21. Chapter 21

(Jason-)

.

.

Jason's day continuously got worse despite how bad it originally started. A centaur telling him he should be dead was just the peak.

Back up, right? The furthest he could back up to was mid-day, waking up on a school bus with no memories, a coin in his pocket, and only one thing he knew for sure: his name was Jason. Besides that his mind was blank, he had nothing, no cobwebs or stored away ideas, _nada_. Not even his age.

And if that wasn't enough to create the worst day in history, some more came.

Apparently, he had a best friend named Leo Valdez, who seemed pretty hard to forget. On top of the ADHD teenager, he had a _girlfriend_ who was pretty as hell, whom he would have _definitely_ remembered despite whatever happened to him. Did he hit his head? Have some kind of memory-sucking brain tumor? Why could he only remember his _name_?

Everyone knew his name, knew_him,_ knew more about him than he knew of himself. Leo apparently had pranked him with shaving cream and Jell-O, Piper had apparently kissed him on a rooftop. And according to Leo, they were in "Armpit, Nevada", which Jason still couldn't be sure if it was a joke or not, on a school bus heading to...somewhere. They still hadn't told him that part.

And Leo had messed with their teacher/coach's megaphone somehow. All Leo offered up as an explanation was a screwdriver from his pocket, but the megaphone blared out lines such as "the cow says moo", nothing about what they were in the middle of Nevada for.

Then they were dropped off at a museum they were supposed to be at for schoolwork, but Jason couldn't concentrate on anything to do with school when he didn't even know where he went to school, _if _he went to school, because something in him said that he wasn't supposed to be there.

Well, it could have been the amnesia talking.

Then he was standing in front of glass doors, Leo by his side and Piper somewhere else with a different boy that sent shivers down his spine.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

Yeah, that made him feel better.

Then there was standing on the skywalk, looking down at a worksheet he still didn't remember getting, watching Leo throw a paperclip-helicopter off the edge. The stupid thought of "was that considered littering?" broke into the amnesia-panic, but then it was gone and the anxiety was coursing through his veins again.

If this was life, it was shitty and confusing and nothing he probably signed up for.

Or was it dreaming? _Could_ you dream about not having any memories? Was that in any way possible? If he knew anything about dreams, he couldn't tell you.

Standing with Leo, thinking about the coach's dirty looks directed at him, he thought maybe, _maybe_ he wasn't crazy, maybe the coach knew what was going on. So he continued to look back at him, contemplate going over, saw him talking to another boy he had never seen before, but that was kind of the theme of the day, wasn't it? But then the boy disappeared and he thought _okay, maybe I am crazy_, but he took the chance and went over to Coach Hedge because he didn't know what else to do.

Then he found out Coach Hedge didn't know him. Had never seen him before. He used words like 'monsters' and 'halfbloods' and 'mist', and something about them caused Jason's headache to grow, but the confusion didn't last long because the storm hit.

He saw monsters and somehow knew the name. _Venti. _Then he was flying on a chariot and landing in Camp Half-Blood and coming to now, walking with a boy he couldn't trust.

And he had a lot of reasons why he shouldn't, not just the "giving me a bad feeling" vibe he was getting off him.

"Nico, would you?" Annabeth had asked.

Jason had looked up just as most of the crowd did and saw the son of Hades for the first time since the canyon. And he was _definitely_ the one that had been there, there was no mistaking him. Older than the others around them, college-age, gray hair pulled back and scar going to a missing ear.

Then the answer that showed he wanted nothing to do with Jason.

"Why."

"Because I asked you to," Annabeth replied, her tone just as strong and leadership-filled as it had been since Jason met her. Strong enough to get Nico to comply.

"Fine. Jason, come on."

So had he followed.

"You look...familiar," Jason commented, because despite the no memory thing, that was bothering him the most. "Any way that I knew you? You know...before my memories disappeared?"

"Not unless you were spending time in the Underworld," Nico replied.

The Underworld. Why would he...?

"I'm the son of Hades," Nico continued, "spend a lot of time down there in my father's kingdom, help him with things."

Jason mouthed a small "oh" before he put a hand to his head. That pain was back, as sharp as ever, like he was supposed to _know_ Nico, son of Hades, like he was supposed to know that he hung out in the Underworld, like he was supposed to know _him_.

"What happened to Coach Hedge?" Nico asked. "Why didn't he come back with you?"

Jason found out all he had to about the reasoning behind that question from the concerned look on Nico's face. "The _venti._ They took him. I...Maybe if I had been thinking better, if I hadn't been so _confused_, maybe I could have saved him. I'm sorry, if you were friends or something, I could have done better."

"You're not used to monsters attacking you, and if you are, you don't remember it," Nico replied. "It's not your fault."

"You...you were there, weren't you?" Jason remembered. "I saw you talking to him. Then you just..." He frowned at the memory. "Disappeared."

"Yeah, well, if I knew he was gonna get taken, I wouldn't have 'disappeared'," Nico said. "And I didn't disappear. I can travel through the shadows, one of my abilities being a son of Hades. We call it shadow travel."

_Shadow travel. _It was too familiar.

"Here we are," Nico snapped. "The Big House, camp's control center, you can say."

Jason looked up at the two-story farmhouse in front of them, felt like he was going to puke at the sight of it, but he couldn't tell you why.

"I am _not_ supposed to be here."

Nico looked over at him with an expression he couldn't read, not when a centaur came walking from the front door and onto the porch, fixing him with a stare that worsened that feeling.

"You...you should be dead."

* * *

He should have been prepared for Chiron to melt into the wheelchair or whatever the hell he did. But watching the centaur turn into a not-centaur got him more than it should have.

"Follow me," Chiron ordered. "We have lemonade. Mr. di Angelo, are you staying?"

Nico nodded with an innocent look Jason was _not_ expecting out of him. "I want lemonade."

They followed Chiron into the living room of the farmhouse. Grapevines curved up the walls and across the ceiling, and leather couches faced the stone fireplace. A stuffed leopard's head hung above the fireplace, looking too real, its eyes seemed to follow Jason. Then it snarled, and Jason nearly leaped out of his skin.

"Seymour," Nico snapped. "Jason is a friend. Behave yourself."

"That thing is alive!" Jason said.

Nico held out a hand to Chiron, who rummaged in the pocket of his wheelchair before holding out a package of sausages. Nico sat on the arm of the couch and began to feed them one by one to the leopard as Chiron looked to Jason.

"Sit."

Jason sat on the opposite end of the couch than Nico.

"You must excuse the décor," Chiron said. "All this was a parting gift from our old director before he was recalled to Mount Olympus. He thought it would help us to remember him. Mr. D has a strange sense of humor."

"Mr. D," Jason said. "Dionysus?"

"Mmm-hmm." Chiron poured glasses of lemonade. "As for Seymour, well, Mr. D liberated him from a Long Island garage sale. The leopard is Mr. D's sacred animal, you see, and Mr. D was appalled that someone would stuff such a noble creature. He decided to grant it life, on the assumption that life as a mounted head was better than no life at all. I must say it's a kinder fate than Seymour's previous owner got. As for Mr. di Angelo's familiarity with him- as a senior camper, he's been helping now that Mr. D isn't here."

"Not like he did much to begin with," Nico muttered.

"So, Jason," Chiron said, "would you mind telling me—ah—where you're from?'

"I wish I knew." Jason told him the whole story, from waking up on the bus to crash-landing at Camp Half-Blood.

When Jason was done, Chiron turned to Nico. "And you were there...?"

Nico threw the last sausage to Seymour before grabbing his glass of lemonade. "I was talking to coach."

Chiron sighed before turning his attention back to Jason. "You must have questions for me."

"Only one," Jason admitted. "What did you mean when you said that I should be dead?"

Chiron studied him with concern, as if he expected Jason to burst into flames. "My boy, do you know what those marks on your arm mean? The color of your shirt? Do you remember anything?"

Jason looked at the tattoo on his forearm: SPQR, the eagle, twelve straight lines.

"No," he said. "Nothing."

"Do you know where you are?" Chiron asked. "Do you understand what this place is, and who I am?"

"You're Chiron the centaur," Jason said. "I'm guessing you're the same one from the old stories, who used to train the Greek heroes like Heracles. This is a camp for demigods, children of the Olympian gods."

"So you believe those gods still exist?"

"Yes," Jason said immediately. "I mean, I don't think we should worship them or sacrifice chickens to them or anything, but they're still around because they're a powerful part of civilization. They move from country to country as the center of power shifts—like they moved from Ancient Greece to Rome."

_"I couldn't have said it better." _ Something about Chiron's voice had changed. _"So you already know the gods are real. You have already been claimed, haven‟t you?"_

_"Maybe,_" Jason answered. _"I'm not really sure."_

Seymour snarled and Nico's eyes narrowed.

It was silent before Jason realized the switch in language, him _knowing _the different language.

"_Quis erat__—_" Jason faltered, then made a conscious effort to speak English. "What was that?"

"You know Latin," Chiron observed. "Most demigods recognize a few phrases, of course. It's in their blood, but not as much as Ancient Greek. None can speak Latin fluently without practice."

Jason looked to Nico, who had finished half his glass of lemonade.

"Don't look at me," the son of Hades said. "He's right. I can't speak it like I can Greek."

Jason swallowed before looking to Chiron. He still hadn't touched his own lemonade.

"I taught your namesake, you know, the original Jason," Chiron said. "He had a hard path. I've seen many heroes come and go. Occasionally, they have happy endings. Mostly, they don't. It breaks my heart, like losing a child each time one of my pupils dies. But you—you are not like any pupil I've ever taught. Your presence here could be a disaster."

"Thanks," Jason said. "You must be an inspiring teacher."

"I am sorry, my boy. But it's true. I had hoped that after Percy's success—"

"Percy Jackson, you mean. Annabeth's boyfriend, the one who's missing."

Nico winced at the name and squeezed the glass until it broke, lemonade and ice mixing with the glass that spilled onto his lap.

"Sorry..." Nico looked up at Chiron with a guilty expression. "Can I have another cup?"

Chiron poured another cup with a sad look in his eyes, the same look he got when he first started talking about his pupils dying.

"I hoped that after he succeeded in the Titan War and saved Mount Olympus, we might have some peace," Chiron continued as he handed the cup to Nico. "I might be able to enjoy one final triumph, a happy ending, and perhaps retire quietly. I should have known better. The last chapter approaches, just as it did before. The worst is yet to come."

"Ohh-kay." Jason was annoyingly aware that no one moved to clean up the glass shards. "So—last chapter, happened before, worst yet to come. Sounds fun, but can we go back to the part where I'm supposed to be dead? I don't like that part."

"I'm afraid I can't explain, my boy. I swore on the River Styx and on all things sacred that I would never ..." Chiron frowned. "But you're here, in violation of the same oath. That too, should not be possible. I don't understand. Who would've done such a thing? Who—"

Everything froze, even the crackle of the fire and the hum of the old arcade game in the corner. Jason jumped up when he realized Chiron was among the frozen, and when he looked at Nico, the son of Hades was just the same, lemonade glass halfway to his mouth.

_Jason_


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Omg I finished the Tower of Nero and no spoilers but I think we can all agree that we need fanart of Nico fighting with a black eye and a cowboy hat**

**And I've been playing around with an idea for another fanfiction and wanted opinions, so pls comment! Who do you think is more Achilles and who do you think is more Patroclus when it comes to solangelo?**

**And omg do I recommend the song Achilles Come Down by Gang of Youths like u will cry in mythology**

* * *

(Annabeth- )

.

.

.

Annabeth ran to grab a medkit while Rachel and Jason laid Piper on the couch. Hearing what came through Rachel, something that wasn't the Oracle, seeing Piper's physical reaction to it... If she had woken up right away, it'd been okay. But she wasn't waking up and she looked like she was dying. Even the son of Hades looked worried.

And if he knew what was supposed to happen, why did he look like that?

"Chiron, what happened back there—I've never seen anything like it," Annabeth stressed. "I've heard Rachel's prophecy voice. This was different. She sounded like an older woman. She grabbed Piper's shoulders and told her—"

"To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed.

Annabeth stared at him. "How did you know that?"

Chiron made a three-fingered gesture over his heart, like a ward against evil. Annabeth had seen him do it before and it dreadfully made her remember the war with Kronos.

"Jason, tell them," Chiron said. "Annabeth, the medicine bag, please."

Annabeth listened to Jason's story while Chiron dripped nectar into Piper's mouth. The woman who needed to be freed, Jason being _hers._ Something nagged at her brain.

"So does this happen often?" Jason asked. "Supernatural phone calls from convicts demanding you bust them out of jail?"

"Your patron," Annabeth said. "Not your godly parent?"

"No, she said patron. She also said my dad had given her my life."

Nico snorted. "Sounds like shit the gods would do."

Annabeth stared at him for a minute, tried to figure out what he was thinking, but he hid everything about the future as he usually did.

She turned back to Jason. "I've never heard anything like that before. You said the storm spirit on the skywalk—he claimed to be working for some mistress who was giving him orders, right? Could it be this woman you saw, messing with your mind?"

"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy, why would she be asking for my help? She's imprisoned. She's worried about some enemy getting more powerful. Something about a king rising from the earth on the solstice—"

"Piper needs rest," Chiron said. "We should discuss this later."

"Or now," Jason said. "Sir, Mr. Chiron, you told me the greatest threat was coming. The last chapter. You can't possibly mean something worse than an army of Titans, right?"

"The Titans weren't that bad," Nico mumbled to himself. Annabeth seemed to be the only one to hear.

"Oh," Rachel said in a small voice. "Oh, dear. The woman was Hera. Of course. Her cabin, her voice. She showed herself to Jason at the same moment."

"Hera?" Annabeth didn't care that her displeasure showed. "She took you over? She did this to Piper?"

"I think Rachel's right," Jason said. "The woman did seem like a goddess. And she wore this—this goatskin cloak. That's a symbol of Juno, isn't it?"

"It is?" Annabeth scowled. "I've never heard that."

Chiron nodded reluctantly. "Of Juno, Hera's Roman aspect, in her most warlike state. The goatskin cloak was a symbol of the Roman soldier."

The Roman soldier. If she didn't hate Hera so much she would have noticed it then.

"So Hera is imprisoned?" Rachel asked. "Who could do that to the queen of the gods?"

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Well, whoever they are, maybe we should thank them. If they can shut up Hera—"

Nico coughed into his elbow while Chiron gave her a sharp look. "Annabeth, she is still one of the Olympians. In many ways, she is the glue that holds the gods' family together. If she truly has been imprisoned and is in danger of destruction, this could shake the foundations of the world. It could unravel the stability of Olympus, which is never great even in the best of times. And if Hera has asked Jason for help—"

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled.

* * *

Annabeth pulled Nico aside before dinner that night. The son of Hades had every right to keep what he knew to himself, she understood the need to protect the timeline. But nothing about his face sat right with her that day.

As soon as the door to the Hades cabin was shut behind them, Nico's outer shell collapsed. It hadn't been often he let it down, had only ever been after Percy disappeared, had never been around anyone else. She didn't know what caused the drop of guard but it was nice to see him in a more humane way. More comfortable.

"You know I can't tell you anything." Nico sat on the only used bed and propped his right leg up on a scrunched up blanket. She heard the _click_ as it readjusted.

Annabeth sat in another bunk and pulled a pillow to her chest. It didn't replace Percy but the pressure helped temporarily fill the hole inside her. "Nico... You said Percy died. You said we all died. Is it...am I going to see him again?"

Nico's eyes darkened as they always did when the future was mentioned, whether it be their deaths or the happy times they might have shared. She wondered how horrible it had been for him to say _fuck you_ to an entire timeline.

"Annie..." he paused as the nickname slipped from his lips and cast a quick look over at her. "_Annabeth._ Percy's alive, and he shouldn't be dying anytime soon."

"But will I see him again?" she asked.

The son of Hades put his head in his hands and let out a low breath. "I knew I should have kept away from camp..._fuck_, fine, yes, you'll see him again."

"Alive?"

"Alive."

Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Her muscles still screamed at her to get up and go, her brain still chanted _find him already,_ but knowing she would see him again calmed it all somewhat.

"One more question," she breathed.

"Oh, fuck me," Nico muttered.

"This is serious." Annabeth pulled the pillow closer. "I saw the way you were looking at the three newcomers, at Jason. They're important, right? Why are you so...confused at them? Shouldn't you know what's going on? Tell me this isn't something that's changed. You've kept the timeline on track, right?"

"_Yes_, I've kept the timeline on track. Or, as much as I could." Nico stared up at the ceiling as if watching television or reading a book. She knew by now he was rethinking his plans. "Jason, Piper, Leo...yes, they're important. But I wasn't at camp during this time, when Percy was missing. I was out looking for him."

"So you're observing what you missed the first time."

He nodded.

"Ever thought that you shouldn't know? That you weren't here for a reason?"

Nico scowled. "Every second. But I can't go back now. I made this choice and I have to stick to it."

"Is Jason Roman?" she asked.

"Annabeth-"

"Is he dangerous?"

"To his enemies." Nico bit his lip, blood soon rising to the surface. His eyes swore he was thinking about Jason's death. She wondered how gruesome it had been, how much blood there was, if Nico had seen it with his own eyes or had just felt it like he had Bianca's.

If he had seen _her_ death. How her end had come.

And Percy's. Oh gods, _Percy's_. Thinking of his death was worse than thinking of her own. Like her life was tied to his. Like their souls only existed because of each other.

"Can you tell me anything about where he is?" she asked. "I promise I won't tell anyone or go charging after him. I just... I just want to know that he's okay. Like...like if he was at sea, he could heal himself, you know? He's disappeared under the waves before. Is he with his father?"

The change in Nico's face was slight, was barely noticeable, was almost looked over. But it wasn't his eyes when he thought of their deaths. It wasn't the way he tensed up in pain. It was something she hadn't seen on him before.

His hands twitched and moved to his chest. His eyes weren't dark and didn't look as brown anymore. Something about him screamed feminine- like a spirit had taken over, like it wasn't Nico driving that body but someone else.

And then it was gone. His eyes hardened, his hand moved to his head, his leg _clicked_ when he repositioned it.

"Remember...remember, before we faced Kronos, you said you had spirits attached to you. Spirits unlike Minos. Are...are you sure they aren't possessing you?"

Nico's mouth twitched. "What did you see?"

"That wasn't you. Who jumped in you?"

"No one. It was...no one jumped into me. Spirits can't possess their king."

Nico moved off the bed and knelt, put his hands to the ground and brought up pebbles of obsidian rock. "I don't like remembering being beneath the waves. It's a bad dream that doesn't stay down and doesn't do any good."

Everything clicked in a way she was familiar with but not expecting. It was just a package deal when it came to being the daughter of Athena. Hints stayed in your mind despite never knowing you'd need them, facts and coincidences were tucked in deep but not forgotten. Then a moment came when everything rose to the surface, when all puzzle pieces fell into place before you even knew you were assembling the puzzle.

This was the second time it happened to her when it came to the son of Hades. And it was just as shocking as the first time.

"You're a reborn soul."

Nico stared up at her with shaking hands full of pebbles and eyes full of memories. "How...how...?"

"How did you keep your memories?" she asked. "Shouldn't you have lost them in the Lethe?"

"The Fates protected me from the river..." he swallowed. "What...how did you find out? I...I can't have anyone else finding out, I _can't._ I mean, I wasn't even supposed to know until not that long ago. And even now, I can barely remember anything about Jacquotte."

Jacquotte. She had heard the name before, couldn't remember what it was from but knew she would find out by the end of the night.

"That's why you got a flash of...of whatever that was. When I triggered the memory, Jacquotte came back. You could see it, Nico. That's why you looked so uncomfortable in your own body. She's used to her femininity and you're used to your masculinity. It's hard to be in a body you believe isn't truly your own."

"Yeah, I've definitely felt that hell when I feel like her," Nico muttered. "And I know it's going to get worse when I remember more. But I want to remember everything, you know? I need to know. I need to understand what started this all."

He took a deep breath and let out a chuckle she wasn't expecting.

"What?" she asked.

Nico rubbed his face. "I thought I'd get through all of this without telling _anything_. And yet it's you and Percy, always you and Percy being able to read me without even really _knowing_ me as Nico."

"Nico, we 'read' you because we pay attention. We pay attention to everyone we care about. You're like a brother. Like we've known you all our lives."

"All your lives," Nico whispered.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

Nico laughed again, this a nervous exhale that went with the look in his eyes. "Lying ass motherfuckers!"

His accent changed. It wasn't just Italian-American. Something else was in there.

"Nico, explain," Annabeth ordered. "No one is around. It's just between us."

"Oh, I'm going to explain," he promised. "I was told the Lethe worked on you two and you'd have _no clue _about the past. But your souls know mine, and they fucking lied."

Another puzzle came together. "We're reborn, too."

He nodded, that sudden rush of adrenaline draining before her eyes. "I wasn't going to say anything. But I was told my soul was the _only_ one that would remember anything. It was either the Fates or my dad that told me, I know they've both touched on it. But your soul obviously remembers if it feels like it's known me."

He sat forward, held up three fingers. "We're all on our third life."

"And you're telling me...why?" Annabeth also sat forward. "Don't get me wrong, I _want _to know. But why did they lying change your mind about not saying anything?"

"I was going to keep it a secret because it's my past and it's my business and it's...it's something I'm not sure I can tell you yet." Was it just her, or was he blushing? "It has nothing to do with the future because I didn't even know about it when going through that. But...but since your soul sort of remembers, I'm going to tell you. It'll keep me a little sane and it might help you if you somehow go through the act of remembering."

"Do you think I'm going to?" she asked. "How does it start? What should I be looking for?"

"Dreams." Nico tapped his head. "Eun started chipping at that wall through dreams. Then I'd hear his voice. Then the walk broke, and suddenly there's no difference. There are not two people. There's just me. I lived as Eun and then lived as Nico and I'm still the same soul, I just have more experiences. But I'm Eun and Nico."

Eun sounded a little too familiar as well.

"Tell me," Annabeth said. "Tell me the story. You're right, it's going to help you feel better mentally. Keeping everything in that you do isn't good. At all. Letting this out will help, and you know I'm not going to tell anyone."

"You can tell Percy, but _only_ Percy," Nico offered. "Tell him all you want."

"Okay, I'll tell Percy."

"So...so through my past, or what could be this future, when everyone...when Earth...I didn't know a thing about it all. I was just like any other demigod, didn't think a thing about if I was reborn or not. Why would I? I had so much more to focus on. But then I came back, and my father mentioned how I could go to the Isles of the Blest, and then the dreams and voices started. Bird, Eun, whatever, I had dreams, clips of him when I felt like him, then I'd wake up and it'd just be that- a dream. Then it kept happening more frequently, I heard his voice while awake, and then the Battle of Manhatten happened. The wall broke."

Nico looked at her. "It was like I woke up. And I did. I almost blacked out. Then I was coming to, sitting there, feeling like one person, like I lived as Eun then went on to live as Nico. Like I never lost my memories."

"Eun is another language for Bird?"

He nodded.

"And I...I knew Eun?"

He nodded again. "I knew you and Percy. And I think I knew you two when I was Jacquotte, but that's just a prediction. That wall hasn't broken yet."

There was that name again, hitting against something in her brain.

"Who was I? What was my name?" she asked.

Nico picked at his fingers. "You were my Lady Aila, married to Prince Alasdair. I was a knight."

She tapped into something she shouldn't have. She could tell the minute those names hit her ears. But now she was too far in and too curious, and there was no unhearing them.

"So us three, we knew each other back then," she summed up. "That's why it feels like we've known you for so long."

"But you're _not supposed to_," Nico groaned. "This was supposed to be the one secret people wouldn't be asking me about."

"But it's the one secret you can share without worrying about what it will change."

He nodded, let those rocks fall back to the floor and pulled himself back up on that bed. He acted like who he was, third-life son of Hades, back from the future, and a sole survivor. But he was also a young man, barely over a teenager. He shaved his face and probably had a crush.

And she was who she was. Third-life daughter of Athena, survivor of one war, lead strategist, and inspiring architect. But a teenage girl. Has a boyfriend she feels married to and an implant in her arm, just in case. Preparing for a demigod lifestyle also included preparing for mortal affairs you don't expect.

Be prepared for anything. Always have a plan. It's just who she was. And she'd rather have a plan than end up with Plan B.

"I was Prince Alasdair's knight, his protector," Nico described. "You- Lady Aila, married him. So I was your protector as well. And your kids, I protected them, too."

"Kids," she repeated.

He nodded. "Kids."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Genders?"

"Two girls. Miss Adair and Miss Aileana."

Annabeth felt like she was punched in the gut, and suddenly that pillow she had been holding didn't seem so comforting. Yeah, the names Aila and Alasdair had been something, alright. But these two...

"Adair and Aileana..." she whispered.

He nodded.

"Adair after Alasdair, Aileana after Aila..."

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Annabeth took a deep breath, tried not to picture their small faces and memories she never should have remembered. How it felt to give birth.

"I know what you mean, when you describe the wall," she whispered. "They're knocking on the wall."

* * *

**AN: ok i love nico and annabeth as friends. It's definitely something that could have gone SO FAR in the books but never did and that's just depressing**


	23. Chapter 23

(Nico- )

.

.

.

The cracks in his mind were growing and he was having a hard time keeping it together. Tartarus called his name. His memories grew and became more vivid. The second he died would never leave his consciousness.

He tried to focus on the little things, what you'd call the good things in life. Lemonade. Grass beneath bare feet. The sun. But the sun reminded him too much of Will Solace, and his bare feet never forgot the feeling of walking through puddles of blood. He still smelled it when any liquid touched his skin.

But there was some relief in spending time with those around him. Percy and Annabeth. Them knowing he was broken, knowing he was strange, knowing he wasn't like anyone else but caring about him anyway. How their souls were all connected.

It was one of the main reasons why he wanted to know about Jacquotte so badly. Who had they all originally been? How had he met them the first time? Who had he been cursed by?

Why? What had he done to deserve an eternity of heartbreak?

.

.

_Jacquotte, what did you do to the gods?_

_Only what I needed to. A boy like you wouldn't understand._

.

.

He blamed Jacquotte as he blamed himself, Jacquotte for cursing him and himself for letting Leo Valdez live. Both acts had ruined everything, had consequences he never would have chosen given he knew what they would be. But Jacquotte, did she regret what she had done? What had deserved all of this?

The butterfly effect. Whatever it had been, it had caused Gaea to rise. And he didn't know if he could forgive Jacquotte for that.

(maybe he was just pushing the blame on someone else, feeling that relief for however long it would last)

.

Nico found himself at Camp Jupiter quicker than he would have liked, knowing it was his last stop before he would once again descend into Tartarus. Some sick and twisted part of his mind associated the future fall with going back home.

But home to him wasn't like home was to anyone else. Home was where he was most familiar with, where he had spent the most time, where he knew how to survive the best. But monsters went to Tartarus to reform, you could call it _their_home. What_they_ knew the best. Where _they _knew how to survive.

(maybe he was a monster)

"Nico,"

The body of Tartarus, his ribs and heart and organs, places Nico became familiar with, places he knew by heart.

"Hey, Nico."

The Phlegethon, the only light source, the only source of hope.

"Nico, it's Hazel. Just breathe. Focus on where you are. Smell Camp Jupiter."

Smell. The Phlegethon didn't smell like fire or boiling blood, but brownies and coffee.

"Good. Just focus. Picture my face, Nico."

It felt like waking up. Suddenly Tartarus was gone, the sun was above him, Hazel was standing before him. Her golden eyes, that sweet smile, everything he wanted to protect. She was holding two coffees, but he knew that wasn't why she hadn't touched him. She knew not to get too close when he was like _that._

She kept smiling, held out a coffee, didn't say anything he didn't want to hear. "Here, for you."

Nico took the coffee and stared into its contents before finally looking back up at his sister. She was smiling, looked slightly nervous, gestured beside her.

"Nico, I brought a friend. This is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is my brother, Nico di Angelo."

* * *

(Percy- )

.

.

.

Percy's day was going from bad to worse. Having no memories but the name Annabeth will do that to you. And the only thing that made the amnesia worse was the headaches, the pains, the idea that he should know something or someone but the memory's lost. The idea that those memories might never come back.

But Hazel was a sweetheart, and New Rome was safer than the streets of whatever city he had been chased by gorgons in. She got him brownies and a coffee after they met Octavian, and when he tried to protest, she assured him that her brother kept her well-funded. It was one of the many times her mystery brother had been mentioned, and now they were finally going to meet him. What he didn't expect was to get one of those headaches when he saw the son of Pluto.

Everything about him seemed familiar, screamed that he should know who he was. That gray hair, those scars. _Something_ pulled him closer. But what was most familiar of all was that thousand-yard stare the boy held.

"Don't touch him," Hazel ordered. "It's the worst way to snap him out of it, will get you hurt. Just stay back."

Percy followed orders but didn't want to. He wanted to help him despite not knowing him, or not remembering him. But he didn't remember, and Hazel was the kid's sister, so he stayed back and stayed silent as she slowly talked him out of whatever he was seeing. When he was finally looking _at _her, she held the coffee out and smiled. "Here, for you."

The son of Pluto took the coffee and stared into its contents before looking back up at his sister. His eyes were blinking back into focus.

"Nico, I brought a friend," Hazel gestured to Percy. "This is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is my brother, the son of Pluto."

"Pleased to meet you," Nico said. He held out a gloved hand. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

.

.

Nico was looking at Percy in a way he couldn't describe, and Percy knew his own expression was probably off. The name Nico di Angelo was making the headache grow worse, like two gods were battling it out inside his skull. But it was doing that for a _reason_.

"I...I know you..."

"Do you?" Nico took a sip of coffee before looking to his sister. Percy could tell he was trying to act natural, could tell there was some remembrance there. They had known each other, that much was certain, and Percy would bet everything he had left on it. He knew this boy in front of him, knew him so well his name almost resonated him like Annabeth's had.

Hazel told her brother how Percy had come to get there before offering a nervous smile. "So, Nico…I thought…you know, you travel all over. Maybe you've met demigods like Percy before, or…"

Nico didn't speak but his expression said enough._ Drop it._

"This story about Earth Mother's army," Nico said. "You warned Reyna?"

Percy nodded. "Earth Mother? Who_ is _Gaea, anyway?"

Percy regretted saying the name as soon as it left his mouth. The air around them grew cold and the shadows seem to creep closer. Nico's eyes changed for a second, just a split one, but the agony and torture didn't go unnoticed.

But it was gone before Percy could blink.

"She's the earth goddess," Nico clenched his coffee, some of the black liquid leaking over the top. It burned his naked fingers and stained his gloves, but he didn't seem to notice. "The oldest goddess of all. She's in a deep sleep most of the time, but she hates the gods and their children."

"Mother Earth…is evil?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded. "You don't know true evil until you stand in her presence. If I was still catholic, I'd claim she's the anti-Christ. She got mad when the gods took over. She took a new husband—Tartarus," a pause, a sharp breath, "the spirit of the abyss—and gave birth to a race of giants. They tried to destroy Mount Olympus, but the gods finally beat them. At least…the first time."

"The first time?" Percy repeated. "Wait, you were catholic?"

"Not important," Nico dismissed. "Last summer, Saturn tried to make a comeback. There was a second Titan war. The Romans at Camp Jupiter stormed his headquarters on Mount Othrys, across the bay, and destroyed his throne. Saturn disappeared, probably faded back to the abyss. The war was over. Now it looks like the Titans' defeat stirred up Mother Earth. She's starting to wake. I've heard reports of giants being reborn. If they mean to challenge the gods again, they'll probably start by destroying the demigods.…"

"You've told Reyna this?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Nico's jaw tensed. "The Romans don't trust me. That's why I was hoping she'd listen to you. Children of Pluto…well, no offense, but they think we're even worse than children of Neptune. We're bad luck."

"They let Hazel stay here," Percy noted.

"That's different," Nico said.

"Why?"

"Percy," Hazel cut in, "look, the giants aren't the worst problem. Even … even G-...Mother Earth isn't the worst problem." She had gone to say Gaea like Percy had, but must have also been aware of the effect the name had on Nico. "The thing you noticed about the gorgons, how they wouldn't die, that's our biggest worry. Nico and I, we think that what's happening is…Death isn't—"

Before she could finish, a shout came from down the hill. Frank Zhang ran up to them, and suddenly the topic changed, but Percy didn't forget the abnormal feeling Nico di Angelo gave him.


End file.
